Life Sucks
by MoonLLotus
Summary: My name's Quatre, and I only have one question about life: why does being a teenager have to suck so much?
1. Average Explanation Of My Life

*Title: Life Sucks  
  
*Genre: General/ None  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own 01 or 02, I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue.  
  
*Warning: Yaoi! Male/Male content.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 1: Average Explanation Of My Life  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
So you know once you reach the age of like. 15, there's that teen angst going on?  
  
And you think life sucks and that the world deserves to be destroyed.  
  
Or that you had the guts to kill when you're so pissed off, but as soon as those thoughts accrue, they leave just as quickly. Yeah, mood swings are bitches, aren't they?  
  
And then, on top of that teen angst there's the whole high school thing where there's so much pressure that you think that you're going to just crake one day.  
  
Though, some people can handle the pressure, I'm one of the people that cant.  
  
And you're struggling with you're grades and trying to do your best while your parents are breathing down your neck saying that you better have "fucking straight A's. Seeing as all you do is sit on your lazy ass when you get home and not do any homework."  
  
Is it technally your fault that you don't receive any homework?  
  
Only thousands of projects at once. Moreover, whenever you have to use the computer for research, your sibling is using it to check their e- mail.  
  
And speaking of that said sibling, they're always the "perfect" ones, wither older or younger.  
  
They're always the one getting straight A's. and then they think that your "beneath" them just because you get C's and B+'s instead.  
  
In addition, they're so annoying that you just want to lunge at them and beat the shit out of them, but instead lock yourself up in your bedroom and punch the shit out of your pillow.  
  
Then there are your three really close friends.  
  
One is a depressed, suicidal kid that was once a very happy child while you two were growing up. And they just want the world to swallow them whole and if it weren't for those damned pills, they would've been killed themselves.  
  
The Second the real hyper one, though they just use their smiles as masks and you know this because you've had a really deep conversation with them once and found out that they're more depressed than the once that take the anti-depressants pills.  
  
The Third one is the serious one, who acts the most matured, even though they're the youngest in the small group. And they're always angry about one thing or another, and always having those damned mood swings that we all hate so much, changing their minds all the time. (A/N: this one is me @ school), sometimes they're happy, and next they just want to sulk.  
  
Then you wonder where YOU fit in with these three odd balls. Which one YOU are? On the other hand, are you a mixture of all three?  
  
Then there are those upperclassmen that you occasionally hang out with. They're cool and collected and just seem so damned cool that you just HAVE to admire them! That you want to be as collected as them.  
  
Also in high school there's that one kid that kind of stalks you because they have the "largest" crush on you in the world. Or because they think that your their friend just because you were nice to them and you just don't have the heart to tell them to go away, even though your friends want to tell them off so badly. Then they "coincidently" end up in the same school clubs as you and your friends, or your classes. And they just creep the hell out of you.  
  
Then of course, as in just about every teen "golden years" there's that serious crush. The one that you want SO bad. Moreover, even if you haven't met that certain crush yet, you will. I mean, you think that you want to be with this person until college and then maybe have a long distance relationship afterwards. A silly high school crush.  
  
Well, it's that silly high school crush that makes my life suck.  
  
And the worst part is that with this crush I question my sexuality. I always thought that I was straight, but apparently not. or maybe I'm bi?  
  
Anyways, my name is Quatre Reberba Winner. Please just call me Quatre.  
  
I'm a 15-year-old sophomore in high school. And these are the few reasons of WHY my life sucks.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Evil Chibi Kitten*: well, I hope that you guys like the fic so far. Sorry that I didn't add the next chapter with it, and that its so short. Maybe you can even review for this one? ^__^? I promise that if I get at least 2 reviews, I'll add the next chapter. R+R 


	2. That Braided Baka!

*-*Evil Chibi Kitten: *-* Hi everyone! Thank you all for your patience! I've kinda been grounded from the computer for a while. Therefore, that's why it took so long to update. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter too!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*-*Thanks to: *-*  
  
Ryui and Gokuru-chan  
  
yukie  
  
Misanagi  
  
cryearthstearsfalltou  
  
LadyDragonWolfKnight  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Title: Life Sucks  
  
*Genre: General/ None  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Disclaimer: HeavyArms is orange and Sandrock custom is blue, I don't own Gundam Wing so please don't sue.  
  
*Warning: Yaoi! Male/Male content.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 2: That Braided Baka!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Its Saturday, so being in the school orchestra is a bitch. You know? We just had this big performance from 9AM to about ten minutes ago.its now 4PM.  
  
Moreover, it sucks being the leader of my section. I'm only a sophomore and the leader of a section. That's how good I am. And I'm not saying that to be conceded. It's the truth.  
  
Now, I am EXTREMELY tired.  
  
I strip out of my band uniform until I'm in nothing but my cotton briefs, so I prefer cotton, so what?  
  
my cat, Sandrock, is sleeping curled up at the foot of my bed.  
  
I lay down next to her, not even bothering to pull up the light blue bed sheets, and I was about to fall into a VERY GOOD sleep when my phone rings. Sandrock purrs in annoyance and leaves the room.  
  
Its rings again.  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
It won't stop ringing because of my swearing.  
  
I groan and roll out of bed towards my desk and pick up the phone, pissed off.  
  
"Hello?" but I must ALWAYS mind my manners, what if it was someone or something important?  
  
"Quat!" never mind, its just Duo. He's the 2nd friend on my list from the first part of this story. He looks very unique too. With his milk white skin, lavender colored eyes and LONG chestnut colored hair that was in a three-foot long braid.  
  
Heero's the first; he's Japanese with lightly tanned skin, chocolate colored hair and sapphire colored eyes.  
  
And WuFei's the third; he's Chinese with olive colored skin, onyx color hair and eyes.  
  
Then there's me, light sand blonde hair, light pinkish colored skin and kind of aquamarine colored eyes.  
  
"Duo. Can you call me later?" I groan.  
  
"NO! This is VERY important. Come to my new apartment, I gave you the number the other day, on that small piece of paper, remember?" he asks. Of course, I remember, how could I not? He kept telling me not to lose it repeatedly.  
  
"Yea Duo, I have to paper, and I know how to get there."  
  
"Great! So, come over NOW. I REALLY need to tell you something. See you soon. Bye!" he hangs up.  
  
I sigh while getting out the jeans that I wore yesterday and slipping them on. The paper was inside my left pocket. I took the wrinkled red t-shirt off of my desk, took a fresh pair of socks from the drawer and put on my black skater shoes. I'm not a skater though, I just like the shoes.  
  
I take my keys, some money and black sweater; it's not like theirs anyone home to tell where I'm going anyways.  
  
Well, except Sandrock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sigh while walking through the back entrance of the apartment complex. 'Blue Blossom' {1}. It's a very nice complex, the nicest one that Duo's lived in yet.  
  
I look down at the piece of paper with Duo' s MESSY writing on it.  
  
Is that a 19 or 61?  
  
Crap.  
  
Well, since # 61 is closer, might as well check it out.  
  
Hopefully (if not Duo) the person is kind enough to tell me where Duo lives. And hopefully the person isn't a crazy psychotic axe murder that likes to chop up petite looking 15 year old boys.  
  
I gulp and try not to fidget while ringing the bell.  
  
I can hear barking form the inside. Great the person has a dog. Defiantly NOT Duo. Duo has a black snake called 'Deathscythe'.  
  
I stood there, preventing myself from bolting. Why didn't I bring my cell-phone? I could've called Duo.  
  
The door opened. Revealing a very HOTT guy. Ok, I'm a straight guy thinking that this guy is HOTT that's how HOTT he is!  
  
He's a good half-foot taller than me and was wearing nothing but a pair of TIGHT light denim jeans and socks. I mean, his body's tanned and VERY muscular, like he works out every day.  
  
He has olive green eyes and peanut butter colored hair that's in the strangest style; it's like a unibang.  
  
"May I help you?" his voice sounds like music.  
  
Before I can open my mouth to answer, when his dog (a great dame!) comes running out and jumps me! And I'm REALLY small.  
  
I yelp while trying to get away from the HUGE dogs tongue that's attacking my innocent face. After a millisecond, my shock fades away and I start laughing, "stop boy! Stop!" I breathe between laughter.  
  
I suddenly felt the dog being pulled off me.  
  
"Bad HeavyArms." the guy tells the dog.  
  
I managed to stand, god I gotta wash my face. Icky! Dog drool!  
  
He looks back at me, olive eyes glittering with amusement. "Sorry about that, HeavyArms usually doesn't do that to anyone.besides me."  
  
I smile, "that's ok. No harm done. I just have to wash my face, that's all."  
  
He nods, and right when he was about to say something, someone calls out from behind him.  
  
"Trowa! Who's at the door?" wait a minute, I know that voice!  
  
"Catherine!" I exclaim from where I stand.  
  
Catherine's a senior; she's on the dance team with Duo.  
  
The red head immediately shows up, "Quatre! Oh! Come in! Wash your face, its all wet!" she tells me while dragging me into the apartment.  
  
I can hear 'Trowa' sigh and close the door behind him.  
  
I found out that Trowa is Catherine's younger brother. And that just bout everyone that looks for Duo's apartment. and that Trowa also goes to the same school as me and Cathy, in fact, he's in the same grade as me! He's on the gymnastics team with Cathy, wrestling team with Heero and the swim team. Apparently, everyone knew him except me!  
  
"Trowa can walk you to Duo's apartment Quat. Oh! By the way, that was a great performance earlier. You kicked serious ass! And that solo you did on the violin! It almost made me cry!"  
  
I feel my face flush, "thank you Cathy." if only my own sister would give me those types of compliments.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa was silent while walking/ leading me to Duo's apartment; he was walking HeavyArms at the same time.  
  
"We should do a duet sometime." he suddenly says.  
  
I blink, "what instrument can you play?"  
  
"Flute." he answers while turning he gaze away.  
  
I smile and nod, "yeah! That'll be great!"  
  
We reached apartment 19.  
  
"This is it. Thank you for walking me and putting up with me."  
  
He nods, "um.Quatre?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You do play beautifully. I believe that you can get into Julliard." Trowa then starts walking again, HeavyArms leading him.  
  
I sigh then ring the bell.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?" Duo nearly shrieked while opening the door and letting me in.  
  
I give him a mock glare, "you gave me the wrong apartment number! Braided Baka!"  
  
Duo blinks, and then smiles sheepishly, "oh. Well, come on, to my room. We need to talk. Its really important."  
  
He leads me through the kitchen, I say 'hi' to his oldest sister, Helen {2}. Then he leads me through the laundry room where Duo's other older sister, Hilde {3}, is sitting on the dryer, waiting for the clothes. I say 'hi' to her too.  
  
We walk into his bedroom and he closes the door behind him.  
  
"Sit down." Duo orders. I obey and sit on the bed.  
  
Duo starts to pace nervously.  
  
"Duo? Are you OK?"  
  
He stops and sighs, then takes in a deep breath, "ok.okokokokokokokokokokokokok," another deep breath, "Quatre. I'm gay."  
  
I stare at him, blink, then nod, "ok. Um. I'm I the only one who knows this?"  
  
Duo nods, "I was going to invite WuFei, but he's over at Heero's and that would've meant Heero would've came too. And I'm just not ready to tell him."  
  
I frown, confused. why wouldn't he want to tell Heero? Unless.I gasp, "you have a crush on Heero!" I exclaim in a whisper.  
  
Duo opens his mouth and gapes; he looks like a fish like that. then hangs his head, "yeah. Quatre," he looks back at me, eyes full of tears, "you're.OK with me being.Gay right?"  
  
I give him a reassuring smile, "of course! You're still the same Duo as before. Besides, I think I'm Bi myself."  
  
He cocks an eyebrow at me, "really now? How do you figure that?"  
  
I grin and tell him about Trowa.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
{1} I made up this place, the name sounds nice though ^__^  
  
{2} I know Helen's a nun in the original, but this is AU. And I like her better as his sister.  
  
{3} The same as #2. Hilde acts more like a sister than a girlfriend does anyways.  
  
ECK: well, that's it for this chapter. And I'll add another ASAP as long as I get at least. three? Yea, three reviews. So please R+R. flames are very welcome! 


	3. Getting Sick Bites

*-*Thanks to: *-*  
  
*Cryearthstearsfalltou  
  
*Misanagi  
  
*Relwarc  
  
*Zodiac  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Title: Life Sucks  
  
*Genre: General/ None  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Disclaimer: Wufei's the lone Dragon, Duo's Shingami, Heero's the Perfect Soldier, Trowa's the Clown, and Quatre's the Dessert Prince, I don't own any of them, so if you sure I wont be able to pay the price.  
  
*Warning: Yaoi! Male/Male content.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 3: Getting sick bites  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
I yawn while walking towards where my friends were sitting.  
  
I hate Monday mornings, its like.. the day where you realize that the weekends are only two days long. Moreover, you're still trying to recover from that said weekend.  
  
Duo grins at me, a cup of coffee in his hands.  
  
The November air passes by me. I shiver. I honestly didn't know that it would be this cold today. Yesterday it was as hot as hell, but I guess that's what Florida {1} weather is all about.  
  
"G'Mornin'." Duo chirps, taking another sip of coffee.  
  
"Hey." WuFei greets while doing his Biology homework. Sometimes, he can be so irresponsible.  
  
Heero nods at me and some of the upperclassmen say their greetings as well.  
  
I wave a little at them.  
  
Another wind passes by.  
  
"Bit chilly, eh?" Duo asked with a cheeky grin.  
  
I give him a glare, "naw Duo. Its as hot as a summer in New York without air conditioning {2}."  
  
his grin widened from that comment. sometimes, I truly believe that he is an idiot.  
  
"well now, that's a happy thought!" he chuckled while he takes a swig of his hot coffee.  
  
"hey guys!" Catherine greeted while walking up to us. Trowa right behind her.  
  
strange, I never noticed that Trowa hung out with us before.  
  
Cathy smiled while giving each of us hugs. I really wish she were my sister. it doesn't matter if that'll make Trowa and I brothers.  
  
"good morning." I greet to the both of them.  
  
We spent the next ten minutes making mundane conversation and helping WuFei with his homework until the bell rings.  
  
Duo and I go towards the gym, "I REALLY hope that the coach doesn't make us do stadiums {3} today." Duo groans as we enter the boys locker room.  
  
I nod in agreement. I really hate doing stadiums  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Have I mentioned that God hates me? Well, he does.  
  
Today we have to do stadiums. Why!? Why do you hate me God!?  
  
Duo had a grim look on his face. So did a majority of the class. It was fucking freezing outside. In addition, our coach wanted us to go out there in shorts and t-shirts. What. The hell!?  
  
We went out to the track and did our stretches. I tried to ignore the fact that my flesh was nothing but Goosebumps, making it look like raw chicken skin.  
  
I frowned as the class began to do the stadiums.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Once we were done, we began walking back towards the school.  
  
"Quatre! Your lips are blue!" Duo exclaimed, worriedly. He put an arm around my shoulders to give me a little warmth. I really appreciated the gesture and all, but it didn't help.  
  
"I-I'll be fine D-D-Duo." I shivered.  
  
He frowned, "no way. Once we dress back, I'm taking you to the nurses office."  
  
I nodded.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
We walked into the nurses office. She looked up at us and frowned, "is there something I can do for you gentlemen?" She asked.  
  
She had blonde pigtails and sharp dark blue eyes that looked Asian styled.  
  
"Yeah. My friend here is cold." Duo told her.  
  
She snorted, "We're all cold mister.?"  
  
Duo glared at her, "Stevenson." he spat, uh-oh, Duo just gave out a fake name, that means he REALLY doesn't like her, "and you don't seem to understand. His fucking--"  
  
"Language please."  
  
"Freakin' lips turned blue when we were outside doing stadiums." he snapped.  
  
"I'll be fine." I tell Duo weakly, though I'm so tired and Duo's so warm. I just want to sleep.  
  
The nurse raised an eyebrow, "which coach made you do this?"  
  
"Mr. Kushrenada." Duo answered.  
  
She nodded, "Trieze always is an idiot. Well then, have him sit down. What's your name?" she asked me. While putting a thermometer in my ear.  
  
"Quatre." I answer. My head feels like its swimming. And I'm STILL cold.  
  
She nods, "well then Quatre, it looks like you have a slight temperature. I'm going to have to call your parents." she tells me.  
  
Panic then sears through me, "NO! Please! Don't call my father or sister." I beg.  
  
Duo gives me a sympathetic look. He understood perfectly.  
  
The nurse sighed. And I actually got to read her nametag as she stood. 'Sally Po'.  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre, but I have to send you home." Sally tells me. "Can you give me your father or sisters number? Please?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Iria picked me up. She didn't look too happy either.  
  
You see, Iria is a bitch.  
  
She is!  
  
She blames EVERYTING on me. From my mothers death to the reason why she's failing college.  
  
EVERYTHING.  
  
She sneers at me. "Quatre." she nods.  
  
I don't even look at her as I head out of the front office and towards the parking lot. Her car's parked right there, in front of the door.  
  
I walk up to the black Mazda RX8 and open the front passenger's seat.  
  
I enter and slam the car door shut.  
  
A moment later Iria enters as well. She starts the car as I put on my seatbelt.  
  
"So. Did you get out on purpose to waste my time or what?" she asks.  
  
I snort, "oh yeah Iria. I just *LOVE* you SO much that I HAD to see you. I mean, I just LOVE it when you're around. I mean, lord knows how I just *enjoy* your presence." I answer sarcastically.  
  
She gives me a look of disgust. "I could've just left you at school Quatre." she tells me.  
  
"Then why the hell didn't you?" I ask her.  
  
She pulls out of the school, "because then people will be wondering. And asking if your family cares." she answers.  
  
"But you DON'T care." I point out. "I'm a latchkey child. It already seems like I have no family anyways." I tell her in a monotone voice. Jeez, I've been hanging around Heero too long!  
  
Iria's knuckles went white around the steering wheel.  
  
I wish my cousin, Dorothy could've picked me up instead, and unfortunately she's in Maine for college.  
  
I lower myself into the car seat.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The doorbell rang. Though I couldn't get up to answer it, no matter how much I wanted to.  
  
It sucks being sick, it means that you have to stay home. I loathe my home. It's empty and cold. No one else actually lives in the large home except for Sandrock and me.  
  
The one good thing about Iria is her taste in men. I don't mean that in a homosexual way either. I mean, all the guys that she's ever dated have been nice, smart, kind, though I'll have to admit, not the greatest looking. However, I know that love has to deal with more than just looks of course.  
  
Anyways, Iria's longtime boyfriend, Rashid, is here with me since Iria had to go back to school.  
  
Rashid is a big, burly man with a beard and everything. If you didn't know him then he could be very intimidating. However, he's just a big teady- bear.  
  
I wish he were my older sibling instead. He's too good for Iria. I know, I'm kinda wishing that they stay together, because I really like Rashid, he's like the brother/father figure that I never had. However, half of me is wishing that they'd break up, though even if they break up that Rashid will stay my friend.  
  
Anyways, the doorbell rang and Rashid answered.  
  
"Yo! S'up Rashid?" I heard Duo's voice ring down the hallway towards the room that I was in since I couldn't go upstairs to my own bedroom.  
  
I heard some more voices, then the front door closing.  
  
A few moments later there was knock on the room door.  
  
"Come in!" I answered. In all honesty, I was lonely and desperately need someone to talk to besides Sandrock. I mean, I love my cat and all, but I'm afraid that I'll go insane if I continued to speak with her. I mean, is it normal to understand the difference between each 'meows'?  
  
The door opened, revealing Duo with his infamous Cheshire cat grin.  
  
"Quat! How's it goin'? You doin' all right?" my braided friend asked.  
  
I smiled, "I'm doing great Duo. Thank you. And thank you for taking me to the nurses office." I tell him.  
  
He shrugs, "what're friends for?"  
  
Sometimes, I truly believe that my friends are angels in disguises.  
  
"Well, anyways, Hee-Chan and Wu-Man are with me. But I ran in front to get here first to see if you're OK. I mean, I've never seen you turn blue before Quat. It got me scared." Duo tells me while blushing from embarrassment.  
  
I smile, "god Duo. You're sweet. But what you just said was so gay." I tell him with a grin.  
  
Duo pouted, "well I AM happy."  
  
Heero and WuFei then showed up, with arm fulls of homework. WuFei smirked and Heero's eyes showed amusement.  
  
My eyes widened, "that's MY homework?" I ask.  
  
Both nod.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Heero looked down at his wristwatch, "I have to get going guys. I'll see you guys tomorrow, get better Quat."  
  
"C'ya Hee-Chan."  
  
"Bye Heero."  
  
"Later Heero."  
  
When it was just us three, I looked over at Duo, "now's your chance to tell WuFei Duo." I tell him.  
  
Duo looks down at his hands, but nods.  
  
WuFei raises an eyebrow, "whatever it is Duo, I think I've already figured it out." he tells the other.  
  
"Really?" I ask.  
  
He nods, "would you like to hear?"  
  
This time Duo nods.  
  
"Well, seeing as I am the most observant one out of the four of us. I've noticed many changes in you, Duo. Like how you're always so tense around Heero and myself, yet loose around Quatre. So, my theory is that you and Quatre are secret Gay lovers."  
  
Duo and I gape at him for a moment before bursting out into laughter.  
  
"Oh gods Wu-Man! You're so close and yet SO far!" Duo manages to say between laughter.  
  
WuFei gives us dull looks, "then what is it?"  
  
"Well, you're right about me being gay. Though, I'm not lovers with Quat." he tells WuFei.  
  
WuFei nods, "are Quatre and I the only ones who know?"  
  
Duo and I nod.  
  
"Why haven't you told Heero---wait.." his eyes widened, "NO WAY!"  
  
I nod.  
  
Duo then coughs, "well, I gotta get home. Its my turn to cook tonight." he says as he gathers his belongings.  
  
"C'ya guys. Get better Q-Man."  
  
With that, he leaves.  
  
WuFei looks at me, "do you know that Heero's Gay too?"  
  
I just laugh again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
My friends are idiots.  
  
The reason why my friends are idiots is because two of them are probably madly in love with each other, but don't want to risk anything.  
  
WuFei's the only smart one. Staying away from that romance crap.  
  
It's been two days since I've gotten sick, and I've only gotten worse. Much worse.  
  
Especially when my stalker, Relena, came to see me. {4}  
  
On the bright side though, Trowa visited.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
That next day, it was Thursday. And I couldn't get out of bed. At all. I could not sit up either. I'm just lucky that my pillows were propped up so that I was in a sitting position.  
  
Iria walked into the room, a tray of soup and water along with some medication was in her hands.  
  
"I'm not hungry." I tell her. I know that if I eat anything then it'll just come back up anyways.  
  
She sighs irritably, it was an annoying sound. "Quatre if you don't get any protein into that body then you'll never get better. Do you understand?" she says to me as if I'm a two year old.  
  
"I KNOW that Iria. However, nothing is willing to stay inside of my stomach long enough to be digested. Do YOU understand? That and I'm not hungry. And if I force my body to eat, I'll only feel worse." I tell her.  
  
She frowns, "well, that's what the medication is for."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
My sister decided to stay home for the week. Oh, joy.  
  
To "keep an eye" on me. Honestly, I think she's just using it as an excuse to take a vacation.  
  
This week is going to be Hell. Just wait and see.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
{1}: my sister and I were staying at my grandmothers apartment in Brooklyn on summer when I was like 9. And she had NO AC at the time. So it was like 90° outside and 101° inside the apartment. It was SO hot.  
  
{2}: I hate the Florida weather, especially during the fall and spring were it decides to switch from being hot as a sauna to cold as a freezer.  
  
{3}: Stadiums. Well, for those in High School, you know the football stadiums? (Down here the football field is inside the track) well, Stadium are where you run up and down the stadium about four times then you run a mile. All those stairs @__@  
  
{4}: I know that Relena is supposed to be Heero's stalker. However, this is an AU Fan fiction. Therefore, she fits better as Quatre's Stalker than Heero's in this one.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*-*ECK: *-* Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update. It's just that, right now, I am REALLY PISSED at Fanfiction.Net. They removed my only Inu Yasha fic called 'Out of Order' it was my first fanfic to get over 20 reviews! And they removed it just because it explained WHY it was rated are. Just because it said: 'rated 'R' for language'. I'm, pretty pissed now, not only that, but one of my floppy disks deleted ALL of the fanfics that I typed on it. So that get me even MORE pissed of! - - Therefore, I would greatly appreciate it if you all review.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Press the button down there and review!  
  
If I don't get at least **5** reviews then I won't add anymore and therefore remove this fic. Please R+R. even if it's a flame. R+R.  
  
- 


	4. Angel at my doorstep

*-*Thanks to: *-*  
  
*Mithros  
  
*Zodiac  
  
*LadyDragonWolfKnight  
  
*Akennea  
  
*Pallazo-chan  
  
*sindy  
  
*Misanagai  
  
*Emily  
  
*Ani Anime  
  
*-*THANK YOU ALL*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*-*TO MY FLAME*-*  
  
*Anti-Yaoi-Witch: I understand that you are homophobic, and I understand that I said that Flames were welcome. But you insulted me with your flame; first off, this is an AU and OCC fic. Besides this is called FANfiction, it doesn't matter what happened in the series this is what *I* want to write. Besides, there was a warning in every chapter, to tell people that do not like Yaoi that there was going to be some in this fic. Also, I'm a Yaoi fangirl to certain characters; my opinion is completely different from yours. If you have something against slash (yaoi) fanfiction then don't read it when it has a WARNING about it going to happen in the fic. That is all.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- To everyone else:  
  
Sorry that I took up so much space with that reply. It just gets me so angry that people are so narrow-minded. Anyhow, please enjoy the fic, sorry I took so long.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Title: Life Sucks  
  
*Genre: All  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Disclaimer: Nothing original this time guys, only that I NO OWN.  
  
*WARNING: This is a Slash fic. Meaning BOY/BOY in this case.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 4: Angel at my doorstep  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hi everyone!  
  
It's been a while since I've last told you about my mundane life, hasn't it? Well, let me put you up to date.  
  
I eventually got better from my cold, though, during that whole week with Iria I contemplated suicide more than once just to get away from her. Feel the love?  
  
I got better from my cold (if that's what you'll call it) just in time for semester exams too. Yay. (Notice the monotone right there.) By the way, I think I failed 95% of them. And, no, I didn't study. So I suppose that I deserve the grades I get, eh?  
  
Anyways, its winter vacation now (a cold one at that). All of my best friends are in other states, or cross-country.  
  
WuFei went back over to California to visit his family, Heero is up in Maryland in Washington DC with his Dad, and Duo is down in Brazil visiting his uncle Howard. Yep, leaving me all alone for the holidays.  
  
Let me tell you something, my Christmas sucked for the most part. Well, except when an Angel in disguise showed up at my doorstep.  
  
You see, it all started Christmas Eve-  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Quatre!" Iria called out from the bottom of the staircase.  
  
I knew what she was going to say. She was going to tell me that she was going out with Rashid for Christmas and won't be back until the day AFTER Christmas. If Rashid knew that I was going to be home alone, he would've invited me, but I don't want to ruin his holiday just because mine sucks.  
  
I walk out of my room and towards the top of the staircase.  
  
"What? Are you leaving now?" I ask Iria, a dull expression on my face.  
  
Iria nods at me, though the glare she sent was ice cold. If looks could kill-  
  
"Make sure not to let anyone in this house. And if you go out, lock the door behind you. Feed Sandrock, and tidy the house up a bit too."  
  
"Anything else?" I ask her while trying NOT to roll my eyes. Did I honestly look like a child? Don't answer that.  
  
Iria glares at me once again before answering, "no. I'm going now Quatre. See you after Christmas." Iria then grabbed her purse and left.  
  
I immediately slide down the banister and ran to the front window to watch her car pull away.  
  
Sandrock purred from her place on the front room couch.  
  
I sigh and look at my cat, "well, its just you and me buddy. What do you think I should do? Its Christmas Eve, things should be still open. What do you think I should do?"  
  
Sandrock gave me a lazy eye.  
  
"Hm. Maybe I should stop talking to you and let you sleeps right?"  
  
She ignored me.  
  
"I take that as a 'yes'." I sigh again. Then walk over to the Christmas tree. It was huge, and beautifully decorated, with tons of gifts from my 28 half sisters underneath, some from my aunts and uncles and cousins. Not to forget that I got some from my friends too. Also a gift from my old instructor, H, Dad sent me a car. Cool right?  
  
I look at the gifts and start guessing. I got three PS2's this year, and I already had one. I got twenty-three PS2 games too. I take one of the PS2 boxes and a video game and take my name off of them. I then reach over to one of Iria's gifts; one that I know is jewelry. Probably from Tiffany's- hm. Hey, if she's not here to accept it, might as well give it to someone who deserves it. Right?  
  
After changing the names around I go to the garage to put the gifts in the trunk.  
  
Ok, between you and me, I don't have a driver's permit, or a driver's license. So what I'm doing is illegal, do NOT do what I do. Ok?  
  
The car is nice, not the best but I'm not complaining. I think that its pretty expensive to people who work average jobs (I don't mean to insult anyone!). I think my Dad knows that I don't like anything too flashy or too rich looking. Probably why he gave me a metallic blue, mirror tinted, 2003 Volvo: XC. It's pretty spacious.  
  
I sigh as I close the trunk. Christmas this year was giving me a feeling of nostalgia. Of Christmas's from a long time ago, when Iria used to pay attention to me (even if only in a negative way).  
  
I remember once Xmas when Iria wrapped up a lump of coal for me, thinking that I would bet upset. Though I was the exact opposite, I used the coal as charcoal and drew beautiful imaginative landscapes with it. Though the gift I gave her wasn't nearly as wonderful.  
  
I put a tarantula in her bed that same night and I didn't go to sleep happy that night until I heard a satisfying scream from her bedroom. Though that wasn't as bad as when she put a garden snake in my bed one Christmas when I was six (I think I gave that snake to Duo), so I guess you could call it "even". Me taking her gift is another way of calling it "even" for all those times that she's ever left me alone.  
  
I get out of the garage and go to the kitchen to call Cathy and tell her that I was going over to give her and Trowa their Xmas gifts, even if they were Jewish, I still wanted to give them a gift, as a way of saying thanks for being my friends for the whole year.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After going to Trowa and Cathy's house (they weren't very willing in accepting the gifts until I told them that they'd make me cry if they didn't) I picked up two boxes of pizza for my Xmas feast. I just *LOVE* how I spend my holidays (note sarcasm yet again).  
  
Sandrock was in the same place I had left her two hours ago.  
  
She looked up at me once I entered the kitchen, then lazily got up, stretched and walked up to her food bowl.  
  
I swear that that cat's gonna get FAT-FATTER (than she already is) one of these days.  
  
"Didn't I just feed you before I left?" I ask, fish eyeing her.  
  
"Meow." Was the only reply. Which meant: 'so what if you did? I'm still hungry so FEED me damnit. You get to eat when you're hungry its only fair that I do too. So FEED me. Oh, and by the way, CLEAN my litter box while you're at it too.' It's amazing how much could be said in that little response. Or maybe I'm loosing it because I've been hanging around my cat for too long---meh. I shrug.  
  
After doing everything my cat ORDERS me to do (I feel like a slave) I sit down on the couch, with my pizza, turn on the TV to Cartoon Network where they're giving a Christmas day marathon. (The Grinch was on.) And relaxed. Well, almost relaxed, because at that time, the doorbell rang.  
  
I groan as I get up to answer it, praying that its not a robber or a person that waits until you open the door so that they could push their way through to rob you. Or worse. Relena. I then shudder at that thought.  
  
I walk slowly towards the linoleum floor on the foyer and open the door slowly as well (we don't have a peep hole)  
  
And gasp.  
  
She smiles at me from the other side of the door.  
  
"Hey Quatre, you gonna let me in or am I gonna freeze my ass off out here?"  
  
I open the door and drag her (an her stuff in) then give her a BIG hug.  
  
Have I ever told you that I love my older cousin, Dorothy? She's my guardian angel, I swear.  
  
"N-need a-a-air." Doro tells me a bit overdramatically.  
  
I immediately let go, there's no need to kill off the only relative that actually truly cares about me, right? Right.  
  
"Doro!" I finally manage to say excitedly. Controlling myself from jumping up and down like a schoolgirl, if I WERE a girl that it would've been all right, but I'm NOT so I have to act tough. Or at least like an innocent little boy.  
  
She smiles again, after regaining her breath.  
  
"What're you doing here? I thought you were up in Maine." I tell her while leading her to the couch to sit down on. I put the TV on mute. (Who want to listen to the Whos singing anyways?)  
  
"Well, I decided to come down here and give you some company for Christmas. I was going to come down on New Years actually, but Iria called me, telling me that you were going to be alone for Christmas, so I decided to come down a little sooner." She explains.  
  
Iria told her to keep me company?  
  
I suddenly feel kind of bad for giving away her gift.  
  
Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to buy her another one. Its not like she'll notice that the gift's missing. Right? --Right?  
  
I shrug off the feeling as memories of her calling me a "demon child" because Mom died while having me resurface.  
  
Screw getting her a new gift.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dorothy and I stayed up all night watching 'It's a Wonderful Life' on WB and catching up with each other.  
  
At Midnight, we each open one gift.  
  
She was very smart in bring her gifts with her, that she was.  
  
I opened the one from H; Dorothy opened the one from H too. (She also learned from him.)  
  
I got a REALLY nice chessboard. Dorothy got a Black Jack Dealers set.  
  
Afterwards I led Doro to a guest bedroom then went to my own.  
  
I wasn't so tired that I couldn't check my Email before I went to bed.  
  
There was one from WuFei, one from Duo and two from Heero.  
  
Silently, I started stripping out of my clothes while checking them  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
-Hey- :: Hi Quatre. How's you're winter going so far? Mine's OK. I found out that I'm engaged. Isn't that just GREAT? (That was sarcasm, just in case you didn't notice)  
  
:: She has a younger brother that was stupid enough to get his tongue stuck on a metal pole outside of the house.  
  
:: I can't wait until school starts, then I can get out of here.  
  
:: Well, all I wanted to know what how you were doing. Maybe your winter vacation is going better than mine perhaps? I hope so.  
  
:: See you in two weeks.  
  
~WuFei  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
I don't click on 'reply' rather than leave his email and check on of the ones that Heero sent me.  
  
Poor Wu-Man, engaged already.  
  
Heero's Email was a bit confusing because I had to read it from the bottom up, though it was pretty funny when I was done.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
-FWD: fwd-  
  
*Perfect-Soldier wrote*  
  
::Grr.  
  
---  
  
*Death2Hott wrote*  
  
::My Ass? You promise?  
  
---  
  
*Perfect-Soldier wrote*  
  
::Duo, if you don't STOP emailing those stupid gay porn sites, I SWEAR that once we get back to school, you ass is mine!  
  
---  
  
*Death2Hott wrote*  
  
::No one else Hee-Babe ---  
  
*Perfect-Soldier wrote*  
  
::Did anyone else BESIDES me get a link to those sites? Quatre? WuFei?  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
-HIYA Q!-  
  
~HIYA Q~  
  
::what's up with you? I hope you're not too lonely over there without me ~.~  
  
:: Down here is cool. A bit hot, though I'm not complaining. Better hot than freezing my ass off, right? Just think, you the second warmest out of our lil' posse. ^__^.  
  
::well, Death Scythe is having a BLAST (I think). I mean, the rats down here are HUGE. Great food for him. By the way, he says 'hi'.  
  
::anyways, I just wanted to wish you a merry Xmas. Hope you're not spending it alone. Or maybe you're spending it with Trowa *Wink. Wink* Well, I G2G. Hilde's complaining again.  
  
:: Happy Holidays!!!!  
  
*From: Sexy Beast God of Death =^______^=  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
-Happy Holidays! -  
  
::I Just wanted to wish the three of you Happy Holidays. Hope that you all get what you want and that you're New Years is a happy one as well.  
  
:: Also, I wanted to thank you all for sticking with me (yet again) for this whole year. I know that you're all probably tired of me telling each of you that every year, but it is true.  
  
::I Sincerely hope that each of your vacations is going well.  
  
:: See you in two weeks  
  
/\ Heero  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I yawn and log out after reading each of them (I'll reply to them later.)  
  
I stretch and lay down on my bed.  
  
Tomorrow with Dorothy, presents, and the movies. Fun.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Needless to say, my vacation went by fairly fast, but it was FUN.  
  
Doro and I saw the final Lord of the Rings on Xmas day (A/N: Just like I did.) it's was a good ending to the trilogy, though a bit too long. I mean, my bladder was almost bursting by the time it was done.  
  
We both played at least HALF of my PS2 games, having many Pac Man competitions. And many rounds of chess too.  
  
Before I knew it, it was 2004 and Doro's time to go back to Maine.  
  
After a somewhat tearful goodbye (on my part). My cousin went back on the airplane and back on her way up north.  
  
Soon enough, school started again.  
  
That's what I did on my winter vacation.  
  
Sounds boring doesn't it? Well, to me it was full of adventure. Ok, scratch that last line, it makes me sounds like a pansy.  
  
Memo to self: stop hanging around Duo so much. It's causing you to talk like him.  
  
Well, there was some good to the ending of vacation. Iria went back to college. Let me do my little dance now.  
  
I really don't like my sister. (as if you couldn't tell).  
  
Well, I guess that's all I have to really tell you. Nothing really interesting really happened theses pass weeks.  
  
Except-  
  
Trowa kinda---well-he-  
  
Hekissedme.  
  
Yea.  
  
But that's for another chapter.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*ECK: Hi everyone! Sorry if this chapter was so boring, it just didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I wanted to explain more on Dorothy, but nothing came to me. Anyhow, please review! 


	5. Secret Admire

*-*Thanks to: *-*  
  
*Cryearthstearsfalltou: Yeah, I updated. Um-I'd like to know what you meant in your review? Did you mean what she wrote or what I wrote? But anyways, thank you for reviewing.  
  
*Misanagi: yup, I realized that what I did last time pissed you off, and I decided that it wasn't worth loosing a dedicated reader because of it. I thank you for reviewing every chapter up to date while dealing with it. Thank you.  
  
*LadyDragonWolfKnight: *Giggles* Se.cr.et. - Nah, actually I'm going to explain the 'where? When? Why?' in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
*-*THANK YOU*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Title: Life Sucks  
  
*Genre: All  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Disclaimer: Shenlong has some green, and Wing Gundam has some blue, I don't own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue!  
  
*WARNING: This is a Slash fic. Meaning Boy/ Boy, if that offends you, then do not proceed in reading this fic. You have been warned.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 5: "Secret" Admire  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
It's February!  
  
The month of "love" and "romance".  
  
A month where candy shops, flower shops, and gift shops get their highest profit.  
  
Yes, February.  
  
Valentines day is only three days away. And here I am, trying to buy some candy for my buds.  
  
I should've done this earlier.  
  
"Excuse me." I mutter to the rude, overweight, lady (I wouldn't usually have a problem with the second to last part, but she was RUDE) that was in front of me, just STANDING there LOOKING at the chocolates. She's been standing there for the past ten minutes! And I'm getting REALLY impatient.  
  
She turns to face me. Though to me it feels as if she's leering because I am SO much SMALLER than her. I have a feeling that if I piss her off, then she'll sit one me!  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
//must be a good boy. Must be a good boy. Must be a good boy. // Rang throughout my head. I mean, what if I did something and my FATHER were to hear about it?  
  
"Well, it's just that, I've been waiting here for a while and I'd like to pick out a bag of candy already." I tell her in the most innocent tone I could muster.  
  
She raises and eyebrow at me. "Then wait some more." She snorts while turning around again.  
  
My eyes widen in surprise, she didn't go for the innocent act! EVERYBODY goes for the innocent act. This lady has NO heart!  
  
I hold back an insult that was directed towards her, no need to get myself killed.  
  
"Quat?" I voice from behind my asked.  
  
I turn around, only to face-Trowa. He looks so GOOD in what he's wearing (jeans, white t-shirt and jean jacket.) I personally think that Trowa looks good in ANYTHING.  
  
Oh! Must stop self from drooling.  
  
"Hey Trowa!" I chirp. All of a sudden it doesn't matter that the rude lady won't let me pick out candy, or that I didn't brush my hair that morning. All that mattered was that Trowa was there.  
  
He gives me a rare, yet small, smile.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
I give him a half smile, "the ceiling."  
  
Trowa rolls his eyes, "I mean, what are you doing here?"  
  
I give him my 'so-sweet-you-can't-resist-smile', "trying to buy Valentines candy. What about you?"  
  
"I work here and I just got off my shift actually. Then I spotted you and well---yeah." He looks me straight in the eyes when he tells me all this.  
  
I just what to jump him right here! Whoa, down boy.  
  
Damn these teenage hormones!  
  
"Well, why cant you just get the candy?" Trowa asks me. Ohmigosh! I think this is the most that he's EVER talked to me!  
  
My eyes shift over to the rude lady.  
  
He then suddenly understands, takes me by my wrist and leads me out of the store.  
  
"Um.Where are we going?" I can't help but ask. Not that it really matters, as long is Trowa is here with me. Yep, I got it BAD.  
  
He then stops in front of a rinky-dink looking store. "This place sells the best candies that you can think of. And at a cheap price." He pauses then adds, "just please don't tell that to the people at my job." Then he led the way in.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I walk into school the next day.  
  
Two more days until Valentines Day.  
  
The group is where they usually are. A gentle breeze seems to go through us.  
  
"Hi guys." I greet. They do the same.  
  
I sit down next to Heero on the picnic bench; he's glaring at something that was in front of the PAC (auditorium). I look at what he's glaring at.  
  
Duo and Trowa talking to each other.  
  
Duo smiling happily.  
  
Trowa-BLUSHING?  
  
Duo writing something on some notebook paper before ripping it out.  
  
He hands is to Trowa.  
  
Trowa smiles shyly.  
  
They talk a little more.  
  
Then Trowa leaves going the opposite way of us, Duo was heading towards us.  
  
What. The. Hell?!  
  
Heero growls next to me, WuFei snickers at the both of us.  
  
Again, What. The. Hell?!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It's V-Day now.  
  
I'm not in the greatest mood. Not since Wednesday.  
  
I was carrying a bag of goodies for my friends, handing them out once I saw one of my friends, and crossing out to whom I gave it to mentally.  
  
Of course, I received candies too. Tons of them, all from Relena.  
  
I shiver while looking around for the girl, but couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
After a while, other people started giving me candy back.  
  
I even gave Duo candies, thinking that it didn't matter whom he was with, as long as he was happy. I mean, I didn't make any moves. Duo, though, gave me a BIG kiss on the forehead once I gave him the candy. I mean, the wet type. Giving me a cheeky grin afterwards, trying to calm his nerves to give Heero his candy. After that incident, I figured out that Duo didn't like Trowa that way.  
  
Then at lunch, I decided that I was going to put all the candy that I had away. And as I opened my locker, I noticed a pink rose with a white envelope with my name written neatly in gold ink on the front.  
  
I knew that it wasn't from *shivers* Relena almost instantly because it wasn't her handwriting.  
  
And who else knew my locker combination besides the guys? But it wasn't their handwriting either. I shrugged it off; I could always get a new lock.  
  
I smelled the rose and smiled at the sweet scent. Then opened the taped envelope. There was a letter inside that read:  
  
// I'd like you to know,  
  
That I think I love you.  
  
Please meet me on the second floor,  
  
Above the cafeteria during lunch.  
  
~Your Admire //  
  
I read it. It seemed a bit rushed, as if the person didn't know what to write and just put down what came to them.  
  
I sigh and looked at it. Maybe if I get upstairs know, the teachers won't notice, see, you're not allowed to be on the second floor during lunch seeing as there's not one adult to supervise the students. Then I can let the poor girl down easily.  
  
I close and shut my locker, taking my bag of goodies to hand out with me. I might run into Trowa on my way back, that way I can give him his candy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I get sent downstairs twice before I finally got to the second floor and crossed the upstairs walkway quickly in a full out run so as not to get caught again.  
  
By the time I got there I didn't see anyone.  
  
Then I looked around again, and then saw him. Trowa was leaning on the far wall so that no one in the courtyard could see him.  
  
"Trowa! Hi! Have you seen any girls walk through here?" I ask him.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
But I just continued, "Oh well, what does it matter? Oh! Here, you go. Happy Valentines day!" I chirp while handing him his chocolate.  
  
Trowa takes it looks at it then says, "thank you."  
  
We both stood there in silence for a while, I was about to turn around and leave, until Trowa's voice stopped me.  
  
"Quatre, we've known each other for about.six months now and I want to know, do you believe that actions speak louder than words?" he asks, almost shyly.  
  
I nod, "of course."  
  
He then smiles, "good."  
  
Trowa then grabs me by my shoulders and pins be against the wall, and gives me a kiss on the lips.  
  
Let me tell you something about this kiss, it was like finding the other half of my soul. I could see fireworks, a warm feeling spread throughout my whole body.  
  
That or Trowa's been practicing to become one hell of a kisser!  
  
He then pulls away once realizing that my body needed some air.  
  
"So? Will you go out with me?" Trowa asks in a tone that told me that he was giving his heart out to me.  
  
I smile, nod, and kiss him again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo gave me a perverted smile when Trowa and I returned to our little picnic benches full of friends.  
  
I blush a little and walk to the seat across from him.  
  
"You knew, huh?" I ask him  
  
Duo just shrugs, though the grin is still on his face, "all I did was give him your combo buddy."  
  
I raise an eyebrow at him.  
  
Maxwell, oooooh.  
  
WuFei then came up to the table with his and Duo's lunches.  
  
Duo grinned as the Chinese boy gave him his fries. "Oh! Thank you WuFei!" he chirped.  
  
WuFei's eyes narrowed, "you OWE me, Maxwell."  
  
Duo's reply was only a snort, "what I owe you is about enough money to go to college for a year."  
  
I sat there watching Duo inhale his food then beg Heero for some of his pudding, or Jell-O, or both.  
  
I sigh, I WILL get those two together if it's the last thing I do!  
  
"Please Hee-Chan, can I have you're pudding?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about your Jell-O?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Your cheeseburger?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can't I have anything?"  
  
"Hm. Well.you can have my napkin."  
  
"HEERO!"  
  
"Paper's edible."  
  
WuFei snickered silently at the two.  
  
Yep, I WILL get those two together, even if it kills me. And knowing Heero, it probably will.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*ECK: well, there goes another chappy, sorry that it was so short. Hope you all liked it. Please R+R. Flames are welcome. R+R. 


	6. Fallin Apart

*-*Thanks to: *-*  
  
*Little_Dragon  
  
*Misangi  
  
*LadyDragonWolfKnight  
  
*cryearthstearsfalltou  
  
*Zodiac  
  
*Judy  
  
*rikurocks  
  
*-*THANK YOU*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Title: Life Sucks  
  
*Genre: All  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Disclaimer: Quatre's so cute with his blonde hair and eyes so baby blue, but I don't own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue.  
  
*WARNING: This is a Slash fic. Meaning Boy/ Boy, if that offends you, then do not proceed in reading this fic. You have been warned.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 6: Falling Apart  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
My plan? Well, I really don't have one. except to get those two together! Not good enough? Well, YOU try coming up with a plan for those two. I mean, Heero and Duo are freaking stubborn. In fact, all of my close friends are, even my boyfriend (insert happy sigh here). Ah yes, my boyfriend.  
  
Trowa and Quatre. Quatre and Trowa. Either one has a very nice ring to them. I just love him so much, even if we haven't been together long enough to call it that, I think it feels that way. I've never felt this way before, it's so nice. And I feel so happy.  
  
Anyways, lets get back to the matter at hand.  
  
You see, I've known Heero and Duo since we were all in elementary school.  
  
Actually maybe it would be easier to tell you briefly how we all met.  
  
WuFei was the first; I met him right before naptime in kindergarten. There was this really mean bully that used to always pick on me (I think his name was Alex), WuFei, being the new kid that he was didn't know that NO one ever said anything to stop this bully. Well, I think you can take a guess about what happened, my Chinese friend beat the other kid up while defending me; all while saying something about 'justice'. He was a weird kid. He got sent to time-out afterwards, but I got myself in trouble defending him from getting into time-out and ended up going him. Yep, we've been friends ever since.  
  
Duo was the second; I met him while in snack time in the second grade {1}. He was the new kid and no one was willing to sit with him so I did (and dragged WuFei with me). After that began some really strange adventures with the notorious Duo Maxwell. I mean.from him gluing Relena's hair to the back of her chair in the third grade (I helped her out, I think that's when she began to like me *shivers*). To when we met Heero in the fifth grade.  
  
As you can probably tell, I met Heero last. It was on the playground in the fifth grade. Us fifth graders were just hanging around under the jungle gym, trying to act cool, like middle school kids, when Heero (who I didn't know at the time) and Duo started arguing about something or other. The argument eventually ended up being a large fist fight, which ended up in both of them breaking an arm and getting suspended for a week. But for some strange reason, Heero managed to worm his way into our group after that. Not that I mind.  
  
So anyways, (I just thought that you'd like to know some of our history together), they are very stubborn, which is why I went to WuFei for help.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Please WuFei?" I whined to my friend.  
  
"No." was his sharp, straight to the point answer.  
  
"But.they BELONG with each other." I pleaded.  
  
"And if they're too stupid to not see that then who are we to interfere?" WuFei then tried to return to his book.  
  
It's Saturday and I'm at WuFei's house. He didn't really invite me, but I called and asked if I could come over.my house gets lonely with only Sandrock to keep me company. (That and Trowa has work.)  
  
I puffed, and then a certain question came to mind, "WuFei, how do you know that Heero's gay? I mean, did he actually TELL you?"  
  
This seems to stop him; he puts down his book then gives me a long look, "no."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "then how did you know?"  
  
"Quatre, I'm much more observant than you are."  
  
I try to glare at him, but unfortunately I can't glare very well, so instead of making him quiver with fear I make him laugh. "Are you saying that I'm not as intelligent?" I ask with mock anger.  
  
He just shakes his head then says, " You're a blonde Quatre {2}," (I hold my tone back from that insult) "however.. I'll help you, though only because I care about the lot of you. But.if we get caught, it's all on you."  
  
I roll my eyes, but nod. Some friend. Though I know WuFei is just saying that, he has too much 'honor' to just abandon me. He's just been hanging around Duo too much that it's starting to rub off on him.just like me.  
  
My attention then goes back to Shenlong, WuFei's pet iguana, who he sometimes calls 'Nataku'. The large lizard lets me pet it. WuFei sometimes gets so pissed off when I call Shenlong a 'lizard' instead of iguana; it's just so funny at times.  
  
I mean, Duo doesn't mind when I call Deathscythe, his pet cobra, a big worm. Trowa doesn't mind when I call Heavyarms a mutt and Heero doesn't mind when I call his pet ferret, Wing, an overgrown rat. Yet, WuFei HATES it when I call his precious 'Nataku' a lizard. Sometimes I think that his soon-to-be-marriage will do him a lot of good.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It's Sunday! And here we are, at the mall. Trowa's with us, because he's the only one that actually has his learners' permit and, well, I have a car so it all works out.  
  
I like the malls on Sunday mornings, its kind of seems abandon because virtually everyone is at church. So it seems like we have it all to ourselves minus the fact that there are like twenty other people here besides us, it's virtually ours.until noon.  
  
WuFei and I had let a lot of opportunities between Heero and Duo happen, I mean, every time we think something "mushy" might have happened, we left and dragged Trowa with us. Unfortunately, nothing ever happened. Whenever either one was about to say something "romantic" or "sweet" or anything "touchy-feely" it always came out as an insult or a name or a corny joke.  
  
It was just so sad to watch.  
  
Of course we eventually we got extremely hungry and decided to head towards the food court.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Duo looked down at his plate of food then stood up.  
  
"What's up?" I asked him worriedly, Duo Maxwell was not the type of person to suddenly give up food.  
  
"I need to use the restroom. Be right back." He told us over his shoulder while walking away.  
  
WuFei and I looked over at each other, and then in a strange eye conversation, agreed to get Heero to go to the rest room as well.  
  
"Heero, why don't you try to wash that awful cologne that that weakling of a saleswoman sprayed on you a few minutes ago?" WuFei suggested.  
  
I nod in agreement, "it looks like you're allergic to it." I tell him.  
  
Heero gives me a questioning look.  
  
"Your neck is turning red from it." Trowa told him a soft voice, making Heero's eyes widened as he touched his neck, got up from the table and hurried to the restrooms.  
  
I practically beamed at Trowa, "thanks for the great save." I tell him.  
  
Trowa gave me his own questioning look, "I was telling the truth."  
  
WuFei and I then exchange wide-eyed glances.  
  
Now don't ask me exactly what happened in the restrooms, but after a few moments a very pissed off Odin Heero Yuy stormed up to us telling us that he was going to take the bus home.  
  
We watched silently as the half Japanese boy left our group.  
  
Then about two minutes later, Duo came up to the table, looking hurt.  
  
"Hey guys, do you mind if we go home now?" he asks quietly.  
  
It snapped in my head in only a milli-second that Heero was hurt too, but the way he expressed those kinds of emotions was through anger.  
  
I really wonder what happened.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next few days at school seemed too unbearable.  
  
Our group seemed to be falling apart at the seams.  
  
Heero started hanging out in the library by himself, while Duo started to hang out more with random people that he knew.  
  
They both started to purposely avoid each other whenever it was time to go to our lockers (WuFei's, Mines, and theirs were all right next to each other in a row. (Trowa's was right across, sorry I just had to add him in!))  
  
It was getting ridicules.  
  
But then, when WuFei had to go off to California for a week and leaving me all alone with the two of them, it really seemed as if the four of us grew apart like most childhood friends do.  
  
Which makes me just want to cry.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I lay there in on the Gym's bleachers during team-sports. You may wonder why I take team-sports when I'm in the school's band. The answer to your question is.I don't want to get fat. That and I have this period free.  
  
Duo comes towards me from his abandoned game of Basketball. And sits down next to where I lay, making me sit up because we're not allowed to lay down while we're in the gym and I don't want to hear any lectures about it from Duo.  
  
But my braided baka of a friend remains silent, making me slightly scared.  
  
So, after a few moments of silence, I finally get enough courage to ask him the question that I've been dying to ask, "Duo? Can I ask you something?" no, that's not the question, that's the question leading up to the question, if that makes any sense.  
  
"Shoot." He told me.  
  
Does that mean I should get a water pistol and fire away?  
  
"What happened between you and Heero?" I ask rather bluntly, because really, there's no use beating around the bush. Right?  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered while pretending to watch the girls play volleyball.  
  
Duo Maxwell is a horrible liar. And so I tell him that, "you can't lie worth anything."  
  
Duo sighs, "why are you so interested in what happened between him and me?" he asks irritably, as if I had asked him this a thousand times!  
  
I prevent myself from scowling and answer in a soft, caring voice, "I'm your friend Duo. I'm both yours and Heero's friend. And I want to know what happened, not only is it hurting our groups friendship, but its also hurting yours and Heero's feelings. And I just want to help."  
  
Hey, that sounds pretty good. I mean, I didn't even think about what I was going to say. HA! That shows WuFei that blondes CAN be intelligent! Man, I still got to get him back for that insult.  
  
My friend takes in a deep breath and puts his hands on his face as he answered.  
  
"While we were in the restrooms Heero and I didn't talk to each other, I mean I guess it seemed like we were complete strangers towards each other or something, and there was this guy.. He started to.get too friendly with me, I you know what I'm sayin'? So Heero, being the hero that he is, stood up for me. Quat, I was so scared of what this guy was gonna do to me. I mean, he was three times our size, and here comes Heero coming to my rescue. Needless to say, the guy got the shit beat out of him. And after he ran away, I got so mad at Heero. I don't know why Q, I think it was because I was so scared. I started to yell at him, telling him that I could've done something. And Heero, being the way he is, yells right back. Telling me that I could've been raped or something. Then he stormed out of the restrooms I thought about what he said and ran after him to apologize but he was gone."  
  
I stared at Duo for a moment, chewed on the information that he fed me; it feels like he's leaving something out. Leaving something VERY important out. Because if it was just THAT then they would've already apologized to each other. Though, I am very disturbed that Duo, one of my best buds was almost robbed of his innocence, though I didn't tell him that. Duo's been through much worse in his life.  
  
I let out a sigh, "well, Duo, you don't have to tell me the whole story if you don't want to. But from what you did tell me, why don't you just go and say 'sorry'?" I suggest.  
  
Duo looks up from his hands, "I can't. I can't confront him."  
  
I'm sure that I gave Duo a puzzled look because the next thing he said was:  
  
"He seemed like a monster Quatre, and I was so scared of him."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I got home at the normal time and was about to do my daily routines.  
  
Until I noticed that there were people inside of my house.  
  
Voices seemed to bounce off of the ceilings and walls.  
  
My father and Iria. Both were home and now my life is going to be a living Hell.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As quietly as possible I snuck past the kitchen and hurried up the stairs to my room. Slamming the door by accident, kind of telling them that I was home.  
  
Sandrock purred from my desk, honestly, I have no clue on how the fat cat got into my bedroom.  
  
"Quatre?" My father's voice asked from outside of my bedroom door.  
  
I sigh.  
  
Then, ever so slowly, walk over to the door and open it, revealing myself to my father.  
  
He looks the same as always. Maybe he found the fountain of youth? Though when he looked at me.he looked shocked at what he saw.  
  
Maybe its because I look so small compared to him? I'm not entirely sure how many times I've said this, but I am really short for my age.  
  
"You look so grown up, and just like your mother." He tells me while looking me over once more.  
  
Great, so now I look like a girl. No, I didn't mean it in a rude way, its just.never mind.  
  
"Well, you still look the same as always. Never ageing a day, or so it seems." I tell him.  
  
We stand there in an awkward silence, and then my father pats my shoulder, nods and was about to turn and walk down the stairs when I suddenly ask him.  
  
"What are you doing home, father? I don't mean to be rude, but you're never home."  
  
He turns to me and shrugs, "I figured that I wasn't home enough, besides, this old man needed a vacation." Then he descended down the stairs, leaving me alone again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I spent most of my time away from home.  
  
Duo and Heero eventually began to speak to each other a little, trying to ignore that thing (what ever it was) that happened at the mall. For some reason I think that will always remain a mystery to me.  
  
Too many things seem to be going on in my life. Though, a good thing is that WuFei came back after two weeks. Unfortunately, my father and sister still are at the house.  
  
Though, I didn't really know why my father was staying at home for so long until recently. You see I came home a little late from school because of band practice and-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I sigh in relief as Iria pulled into the driveway. You honestly don't want to know how many times I just wanted to open the car door and 'tuck- and-roll' onto the highway just to get away from her.  
  
I practically wanted to run out of the car and dash into the house, up the stairs and into my room. But then reality slipped into factor that I was not going to be able to do that.  
  
Iria stepped into the house first; I follow (seeing as there was nothing else I could do), and locked the door behind me.  
  
I placed my violin case in the music room, which was a door on the right of the foyer.  
  
Iria's in the living room, putting her stuff on the coffee table.  
  
I was beginning to wonder what happened to my father. Maybe he went away on another emergency business trip, like he always went on when I was younger.  
  
I walked into the kitchen, ignoring Iria who was in the living room, watching some corning soap opera, how can people watch those things? The acting gets to me.  
  
While stepping into the kitchen, the first thing that I notice is that the kitchen sink is on. The second is my father, unconscious, face down on the kitchen floor.  
  
Immediately I run over to him, rolling him face forward.  
  
"Father?" I ask quietly, hoping that he was OK. "Father?" this time a little louder. "Dad?" after getting no response I do the first thing that comes to mind, I scream for my sister.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The ride to the hospital was unnerving.  
  
Rashid was called to give us a ride, seeing as Iria was a wreck, and she didn't know what was wrong with our father yet.  
  
Rashid kept trying to assure us that it was probably nothing, that my father was probably low on blood sugar. That did make sense, Iria nodded at what he told her, denying that it could have been anything worse. Though, I had a gut feeling that it wasn't just his blood sugar.  
  
After a few hours of waiting in a private waiting room, a doctor finally came up to us. She spoke in hushed tones to Iria and Rashid, looking at my constantly as if it were a big secret that I wasn't supposed to know. But I knew, as quiet as she thought she was, I heard.  
  
"You father is very ill. He's suffering from a type of terminal cancer, that's very rare--"  
  
After those few lines I ignored her.  
  
My father was dieing.  
  
I sighed as I leaned into the couch I was sitting on.  
  
Great. Just great.  
  
My life is falling apart.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
{1}: does snack time still exist in second grade?  
  
{2}: no offense to blondes! Most of the blondes that I know are VERY smart. So I'm sorry if I offended any blondes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*ECK: YA-HOO! FINALLY! I've wanted to update this fic for SOOOOOOOOOO long! Every time that I've wanted to type though I never got the chance. Well, this is the longest chapter yet, I was starting to wonder is I was ever going to finish it on time ^__^. Well, thank you for reading, please review! Flames are welcome! 


	7. Vacation's all I ever wanted

*-*THANX TO: *-*  
  
*Zodiac  
  
*Akennea  
  
*LadyDragonWolfKnight  
  
*Sarcastic Pessimist  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Title: Life Sucks  
  
*Genre: All  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Disclaimer: I Don't own Gwing, Doritos, Fruitopia, Timex  
  
*WARNING: This is a Slash fic. Meaning Boy/ Boy, if that offends you, then do not proceed in reading this fic. You have been warned.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
ECK: FINALLY! After WEEKS of me unable to type, I finally get my computer back! ^____________^! I usually would apologize for taking so long and blah blah blah, BUT this time it was not my fault that this chapter took so long to post. Anyhoo! Without further adieu, the seventh chapter of: Life Sucks.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 7: Vacation's all I ever wanted.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The next few weeks goes as follows.  
  
^6:00 AM—Wake up  
  
^8:00 AM*-*2:25 PM— School  
  
^2:30PM*-*5:00 PM— After School Activities.  
  
^5:00 PM*-*5:45PM— Home  
  
^5:50PM*-*9:30 PM— Hospital  
  
^ 9:59— Return Home  
  
^10:00PM*-*11:00PM— Home doing homework, chores, ect.  
  
^12:00AM— Bed  
  
My dad doesn't seem to be getting worse; in fact one might think that he's getting better, though he's not. I mean, he isn't just lying there in the hospital room mopping that his death is coming. In fact, he seems kind of happy. That makes me sad though, because my father would just smile sometimes when I was visiting and say: "Everyone needs to die sometime, no one is immortal, besides, if I'm lucky I'll get to see your mother". It scares me when he says that.  
  
My friends still don't know about my father. Not even Trowa knows yet. I think that I should introduce him to my father before he—  
  
I think he should be the first one in my family to know that I'm gay (Bi); he has a right since he's my father after all. Though, I really hate visiting him every day. Please don't get me wrong, I love my father, its just that.... every time I visit him he calls me by my mothers name. Which makes Iria brake down in tears every time she hears it. And I—.... never mind.  
  
On the brighter side, every thing at school has taken a turn for the best. I've been doing well in school! Then again, I tend to be a workaholic when I start getting worried or overexcited about something.  
  
Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you:  
  
I did my FCAT tests {1}! And NRT tests {2} I think that I passed. Hopefully. Who knows? But if I fail, then I'm royally screwed.  
  
Everything at school seems to be getting better. Duo and Heero seem to put whatever it was behind them completely, and they're back to their normal (if that's what you call it) selves.  
  
WuFei's fiancé is going to our school now. She seems really nice, if not a bit too much of a feminist. (Which I think is totally ironic seeing as WuFei is a bit of a chauvinist.) Her name is Merian, she's really cool and is really nice to me.  
  
Lets see.... what else?  
  
Well, things at home between Iria and me have calmed a bit. I think its because Rashid is staying with us, if not then I KNOW that I would've ran away some time ago.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I quietly enter the house. Trying not to make any noise if possible.  
  
You see, Iria has been a bit edgy lately, and has been taking all of her steam off on me. OK, it sounds as if I let her beat on me now. No, its nothing like that, just arguments, ones that Rashid has to break up. Though if she ever does lay a hand on me then I'm out of this house.  
  
Rashid looks up from the couch that he's laying on (Sandrock curled up on his stomach) and waves at me a bit.  
  
I walk over to the staircase and go up to the second landing. I was just about to walk into my bedroom when Iria walks out of the den (which happens to be right next to my room) and bumps into me.  
  
"Watch where you're going." She hisses.  
  
"Sorry Iria." I mumble, holding my tongue in place to prevent from saying anything back.  
  
"You are sorry Quatre. The sorriest thing that I've ever seen in my life." She tells me.  
  
I prevent myself from rolling my eyes at her. "Anything else you want to tell me Iria?" I ask her.  
  
Apparently it was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"Yeah. There are a few other things that I'd like to tell you." Her voice dripping with venom, "you're worthless, I don't think there's any real reason for you to be even be alive. I wish you were never born, then Mother would still be alive, and Father would actually care about his health. I wouldn't have to deal with you or your idiotic friends and EVERYONE would be much happier."  
  
I sigh, my sister was not original. What, did she think I was still six years old again? Did she think that I'd actually believe her?  
  
So, I spoke in a calm voice and told her. "I know that you hate me. And I know that it's my fault that our Mother's dead, but it was her decision to have me! Father would've been the same; he's too into work to care about his health. Not everyone would be happier if I wasn't born. My friends would've committed suicide or have been in jail by now, Dorothy also would've been one of the two, and H would've been dead by now had I not found him on the floor while having a heart attack."  
  
She stands there, stumped.  
  
"Can you move so I could go into my room now?"  
  
She moves.  
  
And as I walk into the door I mutter, "bitch" under my breath.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It's Thursday, the last day until spring break, I really cant wait until this week off, though its going to be a living hell at home...I figured that if I wake up late enough I'll be able to doge Iria and do whatever I want.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lunch Time.  
  
I sat next to Trowa, my head on his shoulder. His arm around my waist. Life seems good right now, at this moment at least. He offers me some of his fries, but I refuse, I've never eaten a school lunch since the eighth grade and I'm trying to make a record of not doing so. Yep. Besides, I'm never really hungry around lunchtime, that and I'm too cheap to buy anything at lunch.  
  
Duo and Heero are sitting across from us. Duo's begging Heero for his pudding, as usual. They're having the same "fight" about the same thing just on a different day.  
  
Merian is sitting to my side, talking to Cathy who's sitting across from her. I'm not too sure what exactly they're talking about, but it sounds like politics. And when Heero eventually joins in (after giving Duo his pudding) I think it has something to do with the government.  
  
WuFei comes up to the table with a bag of spicy Doritos and a strawberry Fruitopia. He sits down next to his fiancé silently, and begins to consume his "meal".  
  
After about five minutes of silence from the Chinese boy, WuFei speaks, "what are you guys doing this Sunday?" he asks the people at the table and the group of friends that are standing around us.  
  
Most of them just shrug, its Spring Break, and yet no one has any plans?  
  
"Well, Merian and I are throwing a party and you're all invited." WuFei explains.  
  
Merian nods, "its at our new house." She tells us.  
  
Their new house? I didn't know that they already moved in together.  
  
I manage to catch Duo's eyes and "ask" him They moved in together, already? When?   
  
Duo nods his head 'yes' to the first question, though shrugs at the second.  
  
"You think you all can make it? Its from noon to, whenever." {3} Merian said.  
  
"Yeah, and if you have any questions just call me on my cell." WuFei added.  
  
There were a lot of "I'll be there"'s and "Hell yea"'s from around us, then after all of those people answered 'yes' or 'no' they seemed to back away from our table.  
  
"What about you guys?" WuFei asked the five of us that were sitting at the table.  
  
"Sure, why not," Cathy answered, "right Tro?" she asked her brother.  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
Heero nodded as well, while Duo thought for a moment.  
  
Honestly, I'm not sure if I should go or not, Father's in the hospital and might die any moment (as cruel as that sounds, its true). But, escaping Iria would be nice.  
  
"I can't, Howard's coming back from Brazil on Sunday, and I promised that I'd be the first to hug 'em." Duo finally answered.  
  
The engaged couple {4} nodded.  
  
"I can't go either," I begin, then pause, might as well tell them now so that they'd stop asking why I'm not getting enough sleep, "my fathers in the hospital, I don't want it to seem like I don't care about him."  
  
I could feel the interrogation of Heero, Duo and WuFei about to come, then the bell rang.  
  
Letting out a silent sigh of relief, I stand up, say my goodbyes, and walk towards my next class.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It's Sunday afternoon. Iria's gone out somewhere, not that I care at all. Rashid offered to take me to the mall, which I immediately accept.  
  
At the mall I (subconsciously) constantly check the time on my Timex wristwatch. Apparently, Rashid noticed and while we were at the food court eating Ice Cream, he asked my why I was looking at my watch every ten minutes.  
  
I sighed into my strawberry ice cream, "I don't know, probably because there was this party that I was invited to but didn't go to." I tell him.  
  
"when's this party?" he asks.  
  
"Today. From Noon to whenever. At Wufei's new house." I say.  
  
"you can still go if you want to." He tells me while taking a spoonful of raisin rum ice cream.  
  
I shake my head, "no. I told myself that I'm not going. I don't want to seem that water is thicker than blood. Its not right for me to go out partying while my fathers on his death bed."  
  
Rashid smiles at me  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Rashid drops me off at the house, saying that he has to go to his friend, Abdul's, house because he promised the man that he would help him fix his roof.  
  
I wave goodbye to Rashid as I enter the house, a small smile on my face. That man is too good for my sister.  
  
Speaking of my sister, the moment I get inside she's right there standing in the living room, waiting for me.  
  
"What's up?" I ask her while standing three feet in front of her.  
  
"I was at an attorney's office, going over Father's will all morning." She tells me.  
  
I nod, waiting for her to go on.  
  
"Our twenty-eight half sisters, and myself, get a million dollars each and one estate." She says.  
  
I wait for her to continue again.  
  
"And you, baby brother. You get everything else." There was a smirk on her face "get everything else." She tells me.  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask her, confused.  
  
"The bills, whatever's left in the bank, the company, everything. Everything. You get to be the Mr. Winner himself and take over where Father left off."  
  
"What? But...when?" I ask her in shock.  
  
"Right when Father passes on, that's when the will goes into action." Iria says.  
  
I start coughing a little bit, "that's horrible *cough* I'm just a kid! *Cough* *cough*.too much *cough* responsibility!" I continued to cough harder, unable to breathe.  
  
And I didn't realize it then, but that was the biggest asthma attack in my entire life, Iria said that it could've killed me.  
  
I could already tell that this is going to turn out to be one hell of a vacation.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
{1} Florida Comprehension Assessment Tests the test is something that ALL sophomores in the state of Florida must take; if they don't then they cannot graduate when they're seniors. And if they fail FCAT, they get two more chances, if they don't pass it by graduation, then they fail and don't graduate. Yeah...this was my last time taking it! (Hopefully) =^___^=;  
  
{2} National Reference Test (I think that's what it stands for), basically, it's a test to see what type of classes that you belong to. I'm pretty sure that a lot of people that are reading this fic have taken it already.  
  
{3} My friends actually had a party on the first Sunday of Spring Break. I was invited, but chose not to go. Not because I didn't want to, but because my Grandparents came down from New York and I rarely get to see them. So I decided to stay home instead, and spend some time with them, no matter how much I wanted to go to that party. (That and I didn't want to seem like one of those teens who think that their friends are more important than their family) *sigh* well, I'll stop boring you now with the insignificant details of my life. ^_^;  
  
{4} I think that I forgot to tell you why I wanted WuFei engaged in this fic. Its because I have a friend who's boyfriend asked her to marry him and is now engaged, though she's not gonna marry her fiancé until she's 18.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*ECK: That's all for this chapter. Sorry if it's too short for you guys. And I'll understand if you don't like how it ends, I don't really like how it ends. But, PLEASE REVIEW. Tell what you thought, give suggestions, flames ARE welcome too. Review! 


	8. The truth shall set you free

*THANX TO*  
  
*DarrkKatt  
  
*Kyaroru-chan  
  
*Weissangel24  
  
*LadyDragonWolfKnight  
  
*cryearthstearsfalltou  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Title: Life Sucks  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Genre: All  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Gwing.  
  
*WARNING: this fic had Slash in it. Meaning same sex relationships. If you feel uncomfortable with that, then please do not read. You have been warned.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 8: The truth shall set you free  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
I took shaky breath.  
  
To say I was nervous was the understatement of the year.  
  
A few days ago I could've died from a massive asthma attack. And while I was recovering from it I had a lot of time to think.  
  
My main thought though was to stop procrastinating on the important things in life.  
  
And that's the reason why I just took one step into the hospital.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
It's a beautiful Sunday afternoon, and the last day of Spring Break to boot.  
  
The birds outside my fathers' rooms' window chirped happily.  
  
Father smiled once he saw me, his smile only broadened once he saw my serious expression.  
  
"I take it that you were told about my will?"  
  
I sat in the cushion chair that was next to his bed, "yes. And I'm not happy about it." I tell him.  
  
Father chuckles, "Quatre, when you have children of your own, you're going to have to pick one out to be an heir." He said.  
  
"Well I don't think I'm going to have an heir seeing that it's illegal for people like me to adopt in the state of Florida." I stated.  
  
Father gives me a puzzled look, "what's that supposed to mean, Quatre?"  
  
But I just continued, "and I KNOW that if I want to marry the one I love, I'll have to move to California to do it."  
  
Father continues to look at me funny.  
  
I take in a deep breath, "Dad............ I'm gay."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
My father was FURIOUS. To find out that his only son preferred the company of men to women.  
  
I know that I told Duo that I was bi, but after some serious thinking, I came up with the conclusion that I swing more towards my own gender. That and the fact that I've never been even slightly attracted to a member of the opposite sex kind of led me to believe that I am a homosexual.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
I lay face down on my bed, trying not to cry.  
  
Father began to yell after I told him, threatening to disown me. I ran out of the room of course, especially once he started throwing things. I ran down the hallway but could still hear him. I heard his voice until the elevator door closed and took me down to the bottom floor.  
  
Sandrock purred and pawed at my head.  
  
She began to nudge me too.  
  
Sandrock 'Meowed', which meant 'what's wrong?' (Yes, I can still understand cat.)  
  
I patted Sandrock on the head, "I'm OK girl. Just a little hurt."  
  
I sighed as I rolled over onto my back, Sandrock curled up next to me and laid her head on my stomach.  
  
"Its just that.........it hurts that father can't accept me for who I am. I mean—I'm still the same guy, right Sandrock?" I ask while scratching behind her ear.  
  
She purred.  
  
There was a sudden knock on my bedroom door.  
  
"Quatre, may I come in?" it was Iria.  
  
I quickly button up my red short sleeve button up shirt.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
My sister comes into the room and quietly closes it behinf her.  
  
Iria leans against the door, her arms folded across her chest, "is it true? What father said, is it true?" she asks.  
  
I put my hands beneath my head and close my eyes, "is what true?"  
  
"That you're a homosexual." She says rather bluntly.  
  
I give her a rueful smile, take one of my hands from my head and bend my wrist, "And?" I ask, challenging her to say something.  
  
Iria just nods, "I just wanted to know."  
  
She then walks up to my bed and sits next to where a lay, I had my eyes closed the entire time but knew this because of to sudden weight on the bed.  
  
"Quatre, did what father say hurt you?"  
  
This question makes me sit up and open my eyes. I ignore Sandrocks hissing and look at my sister.  
  
"Why do you care?" I ask her, keeping my eyes wide so that they wouldn't brim up with tears.  
  
She looked at me sadly, "well, when father found out that Marie {1} was a lesbian, he kicked her out of the house and it took him many years to accept her."  
  
Marie, she's one of my elder sisters. I've never met her though I've heard some wild and wonderful stories about her. None of them being that she was a lesbian.  
  
"What's your point Iria? That it's going to take father some time to adjust?"  
  
"Time he doesn't have Quatre. And until his time is up, he's going to feel resentful towards you."  
  
I look down at my lap, "its just that—the things that he said. Iria, he expects me to be "normal" as if there's something wrong with me. It's not my fault that I'm the only boy out of thirty. Or what my heart feels. I don't understand why he suddenly hates me now, up until I told him I was his "prize possession" I was--"  
  
I never got to finish my sentence because it was about then that I broke down into 'Heart Wrenching Sobs' I what Iria called them.  
  
But after a while of watching me cry, my sister took me in her arms and murmured words of reassurance.  
  
And for those few minutes, before I fell asleep, I felt that Iria was actually acting like a loving sister. More importantly though, it felt like I had a mother.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
WuFei winced as I told him about what happened with my father.  
  
It was Monday, the first day back from Spring Break, school had ended half an hour ago and I was at WuFei's house.  
  
Merian was at a friend's house, which I thanked whatever god for. I mean, don't bet my wrong, I like the girl... its just that ever since she showed up I've been spending less and less time with my friend.  
  
WuFeis' new house is pretty damn nice too.  
  
Retelling WuFei all, OK Almost all, the events that happened the day before felt like I got something heavy off of my chest.  
  
He just watched me from the sofa opposite of the one I was lying on.  
  
"I think it's stupid that your father can't accept you for who you are. If one of my future children end up a homosexual I'll try my best to accept them and support them." He tells me.  
  
I look over at my friend, "how can you be so sure you'll do that?"  
  
WuFei looks at me too, "in case you haven't notices Quatre, I have nothing against gays."  
  
I just shrug, "there's a difference between friends and kin." I tell him.  
  
"You are my kin Quatre." WuFei tells me in a soft voice.  
  
I can't help but smile softly at him; he gives me his usual smirk.  
  
Then I do something that I haven't done since we were kids, I put my pinky finger out and reach for WuFei across the coffee table, he does the same.  
  
"Best Friends?" I asked once they intertwined.  
  
"Best Friends." WuFei agreed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
It's Tuesday now, and here I'm sitting on the cold hard gym bleachers with Duo.  
  
Jeez, I sound so lazy, all I ever do is sit my rear on the bleachers and socialize. And I guess I am lazy, because that's what I'm doing right now with Duo. Listening about what happened to him over Spring Break.  
  
"So then the doctors told me not to eat and diary products. No ice cream, unlike what everyone believes {2}." He continued to tell me about what you can or can't eat once your tonsils are taken out.  
  
The teacher blew the whistle, signaling the end of class.  
  
Duo continued to chatter away as we walked down the bleachers to the gym floor.  
  
"For someone who just got their tonsils taken out two weeks ago, you sure don't act like it." I tell Duo.  
  
He gives me a cheeky grin, "I'm not even supposed to be talking this much! But TEN DAYS Quatre of not being able to utter a single word. You don't know how Hellish that was for me!"  
  
We started walking towards the door that led to the hallway where the boys' locker room was when this guy I know walks towards us. I smile and wave. He puts his arms out like he wants a hug, and since I give most people I know hugs I reached out to give him a half-hug.  
  
Unfortunately for me he wasn't planning on just a hug. As I tried to pull away, he grabs me around my waist and kisses me on the neck.  
  
Before I completely understand what just happened, he pulls away and sprints to the other side of the gym and out the other doors.  
  
Duo stares in shock, but manages to drag me out of the gym.  
  
As soon as I'm in the hallway though, I scream {3}.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Before heading towards the buses at the end of the school day, I ran into at the lockers.  
  
"Heero!" I chirp while opening my locker (which was right next to his) and quickly shoving my books inside before closing it.  
  
He looks up at me from shoving his books into his backpack.  
  
"Hn?" Heero asks back while taking his backpack out and closing his locker.  
  
"Can I have a hug?"  
  
This makes him turn and look at me, and then he nods.  
  
As I went into his embrace Heero tells me, "I was beginning to think that you didn't like me anymore."  
  
I shake my head as we go apart and he puts on his backpack.  
  
"Why would you think that?" I ask.  
  
"You've been distancing yourself." Heero states.  
  
I give Heero a puzzled look, though say to him, "I doubt that I can ever do that Heero, or stop liking you all of a sudden. You're one of my best friends."  
  
Heero gives me one of his rare smiles.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ever since I told my father about my sexual preference I've been feeling so much freer.  
  
As if there was no more "world on my shoulders" (even though its still there).  
  
I feel like I can be a teenager.  
  
Which is probably why I'm at Trowa's house right now, in his bedroom with him, on his bed making out...even though we're supposed to be studying for an upcoming Biology quiz.  
  
Oh well, like most things in life, I started off with one things and ended up with another.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
{1} I don't know any of Quatre's sisters except Iria, so Marie is made up. And I made her a lesbian because the statistics show that one out of every ten people are homosexual. That and all of his sisters being straight would be a little farfetched.  
  
{2} When I got my tonsils taken out (at the age of 8} the Doc told me not to have any dairy products or else my throat might get infected. So the whole ice cream thing isn't really true.  
  
{3} This all actually happened to me! I felt SO dirty afterwards, even though it wasn't my fault. I told my best friends about it and my guy best friends asked who the guy who kissed me was so that he could "beat the shit outta the bastard", yea. In fact, I feel dirty now just writing about it!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*ECK: HEY! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. My computer had a worm in it, so I'm updating right now from the library that's down the street from my house.  
  
We're getting a new computer soon though, so please wait until then. I'm still writing the chapters too, but it'll take a while for me to update. Please be patient. And please R+R. Flames and/or complaints are welcome. R+R. 


	9. FINALLY

THANX TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY I COULDN'T PUT YOU GUYS UP HERE.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Title: Life Sucks  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: All  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gwing.  
  
WARNING: this fic had Slash in it. Meaning same sex relationships. If you feel uncomfortable with that, then please do not read. You have been warned.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: FINALLY!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
It's April now. The end of the school year is so close yet so far! The weeks are numbered now. Soon most of the upperclassmen that are friends of mine are going to graduate, this group includes Hilde and Cathy. The weeks are also numbered until Heero has to move away.  
  
See, his father is thinking of moving to another part of Florida. Leighigh Acres, Miami or Apopka. Hopefully Apopka that way he's close even if he moves.  
  
Heero's not too sure himself if he's going away or not.  
  
But, if I were Duo I'd tell Heero how I felt. I think that Duo's been trying to but is kind of failing miserably. You see, it all started April ninth, I remember because I had a project due that day. {1}  
  
----  
  
"It's Friday!" Duo exclaimed while throwing his arms up.  
  
It's Friday, after school of course. Duo, Heero, WuFei, Merian, Trowa and I were at a park that's not too of a walking distance from the school.  
  
Trowa and I were holding hands and sitting on the top of a picnic table, Duo was hanging upside down from an oak trees' branch, Merian and WuFei were sitting next to each other on the bench part of the picnic table and Heero sat on the oak trees' limb that was next to Duo's.  
  
Heero sat tensely though, ready to catch Duo if he fell  
  
Which I thought was sweet.  
  
What I didn't know was that Heero knew Duo was going to fall from the shock because of what Heero was going to tell us.  
  
Heero's always been the "quiet" type or "strong-silent type", so when he spoke everyone automatically listened.  
  
"I have something to tell you guys." He spoke in a soft, low voice, as he usually did.  
  
"Hee-Chan's talking!" Duo chirped happily.  
  
Like I said, the boy rarely talks.  
  
Heero gave Duo a sad smile, making the braided boy try to sit up.  
  
"my father is thinking about moving out of Orlando."  
  
Duo's struggled attempts to sit up failed, because he fell and in a blink of an eye, Heero had jumped down from where he sat and caught Duo. Bridle style.  
  
"WHAT!?" Duo screeched.  
  
---  
  
So that's what happened, and that's why Duo is here now, pacing.  
  
"What I am I gonna do Quat? What am I gonna do?" Duo asked as he paced some more around my bedroom.  
  
I shrug as I lay on my bed. I tend to lay on the thing a lot.  
  
"I dunno Duo. But, now's the time to tell him how you feel." I say to him while stretching.  
  
"Yeah, I've been trying since February! Buts its kinda hard when I don't know if he's gay or not." Duo said, he then lay down next to me. And before I got to say anything to him, the phone rang.  
  
It rang twice before I reached over to my nightstand (yea, I moved my phone.) and yanked it off the cradle.  
  
"Yellow?" I ask.  
  
The person on the other line was silent for a moment the spoke, // "Quatre?"//  
  
It took me a minute to recognize the voice.  
  
"Heero! What's up?" I ask.  
  
"Heero?" Duo yelped silently, if that makes any sense to you.  
  
// "Yes. Um.........Quatre? What made you realize that you are—er—gay?"// Heero asked shyly.  
  
I grin, talk about obvious. The guy really needs to learn what being discreet means. Duo looks at me and I motion him to stay quiet.  
  
"Well, I realized once I saw Trowa. Though at the time I thought I was bi, because it was the first time that I actually felt that way towards a guy. But, then after some serious thinking, I realized that Trowa is the only person that I feel for in that way. I've never liked a girl before, and in the seventh grade...I think that I had a crush on WuFei, but was in denial about it. OK, now I'm rambling, why do you ask Heero?" I ask him, playing the part of a 'dumb blonde'.  
  
// "No real reason, just curious. Thank you Quatre. Good-Bye."//  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up.  
  
Duo stared at me with wide eyes.  
  
I smile at him, "sometimes Duo, its good to take a chance and risk it, because you never know how much time you have."  
  
----  
  
Trowa agreed, rather reluctantly, to drive Duo over to Heero's house.  
  
Of course, since its my car I HAD to go, and since I "accidentally" pressed WuFei's number (which happens to be on speed dial) before Trowa's, he's with us too.  
  
So here we are now.  
  
Trowa at the wheel, me in the passengers seat giving directions, WuFei in the back seat making sure that Duo didn't suddenly change his mind and bolt out of the car.  
  
---  
  
Heero was a bit......surprised that we just suddenly showed up at his door, but he let us in anyways. Apparently he was home alone. His grandfather, J, went out for the afternoon and his father was still in Maryland.  
  
"I don't understand why Odin {1} wants to move further down south. He's never here to begin with." Heero stated bitterly while serving us drinks, orange juice, Heero never eats or drinks anything unhealthy......which is probably one of the reasons why he gives Duo his dessert at lunch.  
  
"Yeah, it is ridiculous that your father wants to move. Especially further down south, it would make more sense if he wanted to move up to Maryland, seeing as he's always there." Trowa said before taking a sip of his juice.  
  
We all stared at him for a moment.  
  
That's the most he's ever said in public! I mean, when its just the two of us he speaks to me a lot, almost as much as we kiss.  
  
"He speaks." Duo mutters in false disbelief.  
  
---  
  
So here we are now, in Heero's darkened living room, watching a movie.  
  
After the awkward silence earlier, Heero suggested that we watch one of his movies. And Heero has a HUGE collection of DVD's and VHS. The boy loves movies, especially ones by Alfred Hitchcock {2}.  
  
Right now we were watching the movie "Phone booth". I've never seen it before, but so far it's pretty good.  
  
I sat between Trowa and WuFei on the long couch while Heero and Duo sat in the loveseat.  
  
I was so into the movie that I almost missed what Duo whispered into Heero's ear.  
  
"I like you." He whispered, almost breathed, into the half-Japanese boy's ear.  
  
Heero shivered involuntarily at Duo's breathe, but turned and looked at Duo.  
  
"Are you serious?" Heero asked, unsure.  
  
Duo nods, his face getting flush.  
  
And, I think for the first time since I've met him; Odin Heero Lowe (Yuy's his mothers maiden name) smiled. He smiled so sweetly.  
  
"I like you too." His smile softened a bit, Heero looked so much younger when he smiled, and so sweet too!  
  
Duo Maxwell, still blushing, smiles back.  
  
Him and Heero then intertwine their fingers together and hold hands. {3}  
  
I then pay attention again to the movie. I already missed a lot of it.  
  
Throughout the movie though, I couldn't help but think of what was going to become of their relationship once Heero leaves.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
{1} Heero's father, of course! Some friends of mine (before Heero's father was even mentioned) thought that J was going to be it. So I'm just writing them to tell them that J's not.  
  
{2}For those who don't know, Hitchcock is the man who created brilliant films, such as "The Birds" and "Psycho". He took things that were happening in the US that were in the Newspaper and made them into movies.  
  
{3} I want to thank my buddy Tamara SO much for helping me out with the whole "confession during the movie" scene. Without her to give me the idea, I probably would've made their confession scene too predictable and overdramatic. So......THANK YOU TAMARA!!!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
ECK: HIYA! Well, there goes another chapter. It feels like forever since I last updated. We got the new computer, unfortunately for me though, I'M NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH IT!!!! Grr! It makes me SO mad!  
  
So my friend Sin Katt is updating this for me. THANK YOU SIN!  
  
Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to go to the library to update next time.  
  
I really gotta get my driving permeate, then I can drive to the library every week instead of waiting for my mom to feel like driving me. Sigh another thing that's unfortunate, I'm not allowed to get the damn permeate until the summer, when I have the time to take the test.  
  
Life really does suck.  
  
Anyways, it's gonna take me a while to continue updating, like I told ya'll in the last chapter. So please try and be patient with me. And please RR; support is really good, even if it is negative, like flames.  
  
Flames ARE welcome, RR please. 


	10. Pretty in Pink

THANX TO  
  
DarrkKatt: I am SO sorry that I forgot which fic you reviewed for!  
  
Trio Wing  
  
cyberdistroyer  
  
LadyDragonWolfKinght  
  
cryearthstearsfalltou  
  
Mel: ick! sorry! I corrected it though, OK?  
  
Dark-lil-Devil  
  
Meri Winner  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Title: Life Sucks  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: All  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gwing.  
  
WARNING: this fic had Slash in it. Meaning same sex relationships. If you feel uncomfortable with that, then please do not read. You have been warned.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: Pretty in Pink  
  
---------------------------------  
  
For as long as I could remember the Peacecrafts and Winner family have been close friends. In fact, I've known Relena and her brother almost all of my life. And I guess you could call us "friends". Yeah, in fact we were friends, until Relena's little crush became overbearing for me.  
  
Our families are still close though. So whenever someone in my family throws a party you can safely bet that the Peacecrafts were invited, and vise-versa.  
  
Relena's always been known as the "Princess" in her family. ("Pink Princess" to anyone around her age or younger). While I've been known as the "Prince" (Deserted Prince to anyone around my age or older)  
  
Since we're "Prince" and "Princess" our families have always dreamed of the day when Relena and I would marry.  
  
Joining the two powerful families together and making adorable blonde haired blue eyed babies to take over the companies in the future.  
  
All I have to say about that ever happening is: our families can dream on.  
  
---  
  
Its Saturday evening and I'm here with my sister and Rashid, wearing an itchy suit jacket, sitting at the Peacecraft's table, eating dinner.  
  
The foods not too bad, the cook that they have is pretty decent—  
  
OK...wait......did I just sound rich a moment ago? OHMIGOD! I did! UGH! Alrighty, before you get the impression that we're rich snobs— we're not.  
  
This is actually the only dinner at the Peacecraft's that I had to dress up for. And usually Mrs. Peacecraft cooks. So we're actually humble people.... just ignore the fact that we have money, OK? Because trust me when I say that money doesn't buy happiness, if it did I'd be one of the happiest guys on Earth!  
  
The only reason that we're all dressed up, well more casual than dressy, is in honor of my father. (Notice that I roll my eyes at the end of that sentence.)  
  
I sat across from Relena and between Milliardo an Iria.  
  
Milliardo is Relena's older half brother; he's from her mothers' first marriage.  
  
And he's HOTT. Platinum blonde hair (lighter than mine!), ice blue eyes, perfectly peach colored skin. He prefers to go by the name of Zechs when he's not home. Zechs rhymes with sex, as Duo constantly points out. But no matter how hot Zechs may be, he's nothing compared to my Trowa!  
  
Sigh Trowa.... ANYHOO,  
  
Relena's not too bad looking either, in fact if I were a straight guy I'd probably think she's beautiful, but I'm not so...oh well. She has honey blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes, perfect peach colored skin.  
  
You can actually tell that Relena and Zechs are siblings, not only by the way they argue but also by the way that they both look like supermodels. (Relena's even taller than me! sniffle I'm SO short!)  
  
I sit there quietly as my sister and Rashid make "adult" conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Peacecraft. Zechs gets included once or twice but remains quiet most of the time.  
  
I am SO BORED!!!!!!!!  
  
I fell like sliding down the chair; then again I've always had the urge to do that, ever since I was a child.  
  
After what feels like an eternity of eating dinner, the Peacecraft's suggest that we eat dessert in the parlor.  
  
---  
  
I stared at the cherry covered cheesecake.  
  
The whip cream on the crust part, the plump red cherries on the top. I guess its supposed to be mouth watering and yummy and it probably would be.... if I liked cake.  
  
Relena kept giving me side-glances while she ate her cake and sipped her tea.  
  
I suppress the urge to sigh from shear boredom, and instead take a sip of my nice cold chocolate milk. Yes, I asked for milk, as childish as that sounds.  
  
The others are all making mundane conversation, or perhaps its important business conversation that's too complex for my simpleton mind, so I just mistake it for mundane talk.  
  
Yeah, I'm really bored.  
  
Zechs leans over towards me and murmurs into my ear, "wanna get outta here?"  
  
I barely nod.  
  
"Ask Relena."  
  
I lean towards Relena and asked, she practically bobbed her head off.  
  
Zechs looked over at us, and I swear we probably looked like eager puppies just waiting to be adopted.  
  
The older blonde (Zechs not Relena) excused us saying that the three of us have plans together.  
  
The Peacecraft's, my sister, and Rashid bought it (well probably not Rashid). They told us to have fun and not to stay out too late.  
  
---  
  
Zechs looked over at me, deciding which of his clothes would fit me.  
  
Yes, I am borrowing Zechs clothes. Since we decided to go to the movies, I kinda needed street clothing.  
  
Relena was helping her brother, trying to pick out a "cute" outfit. After ten minutes of debating, they finally gave me the smallest pair of jeans that Zechs owned and a black button up shirt that was supposed to be tiny on Zechs. Both were REALLY baggy on me.  
  
I looked at myself in Zechs mirror.  
  
Both brother and sister looked at me for a moment, as if seeing if my outfit was good enough. I swear those two are obsessed with fashion.  
  
Relena looked down at my penny loafers, (yes loafers). "What size are you?" she asks me.  
  
I move around uncomfortably, my shoe size embarrasses me, "seven." I have small feet!  
  
Relena smiles, "perfect! I have a black pair of skater shoes that are about that size. They're like new, I only wore them once." With that she was out of the room to get the sneakers from her own room.  
  
A minute later she was back. With the shoes.  
  
They're nice sneakers.  
  
They're girls' sneakers.  
  
And they fit perfectly.  
  
Relena either has really big feet, or mine are smaller than I thought. I mean so what if I'm shorter than her and smaller than her?  
  
Shut up, I'm petite OK?  
  
Stop laughing at me.  
  
"Shall we go now?" Zechs asks, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
I nod, though Relena tells us to give her a minute.  
  
I neatly folded my clothes and put them on Zechs desk, my shoes next to the desk.  
  
We waited for Relena outside of her bedroom door, in the hallway.  
  
"What's the real reason for bailing us out?" I asked.  
  
Zechs is nice and all, but not nice enough to help his sister and childhood bud out of a boring situation, in fact he's the type to escape and laugh at us for still being there. He wouldn't help us unless he had a reason.  
  
He looked at me with those ice blue eyes then said, "I have a date. But it'll look strange if it was just me leaving."  
  
"Ah." Was my oh so intelligent response.  
  
Relena and I were just cover-ups for Zechs. Though I can understand why. Ever since Zechs started school his parents wanted him to focus on nothing else. While Relena was raised to marry me, Zechs was raised to take over their family's company. Girlfriends (or perhaps boyfriend?) would distract him.  
  
Relena came out dressed in what she would call a "cute" outfit. White tank top with and a pair of those pink sweats with those words on the rear, hers' said "Baby Girl", and then she had white sneakers with light pink shoelaces. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail.  
I looked at brother and sister. Relena dressed the way she was and Zechs dressed in a tight blue "Billabong" shirt, baggy jean shorts with lots of pockets and blue flip-flops. His long hair down.  
  
Have I mentioned that they both look like models? They do. Compared to them I look like a little kid.  
  
---  
  
Apparently Zechs has a girlfriend. I met her at the movie theater. She's really cool and super nice. Her name is Lucrezia Nion. She has short purple dyed hair, clear blue eyes and pale tanned skin, (she's taller than me too, about Zechs height.) And I think she's Italian, because she speaks with this accent. But it sounds really cool!  
  
While we were in the snack bar line Nion asked me, "You and Relena are a couple, no?"  
  
"No, we're just friends." I smiled.  
  
I love her accent! It's been a while since I've heard someone with an accent. I mean, sure there are all those Latino kids at our school with their Hispanic accents, but its not the same. Like, when I firs met WuFei he spoke in broken English, and Duo had a very thick New York accent, and Heero spoke Janglish (Japanese and English together) before he lost his accent. Then there's Trowa, my Latin lover. He doesn't have an accent.  
  
OK, I guess you can tell by now that I love accents, I wish I had one!  
  
I found out that Nion and Zechs have been going out since in secret since they were sophomores. That's two years of going behind Zechs' parents' backs and dating! They met when they were freshmen in High School; Nion was a foreign exchange student from Rome and Zechs was her guide seeing as he was the top of the class. Though, Nion quickly gained that position and Zechs was left as second. Their relationship started off as them as rivals.  
  
And now here they were, walking in front of Relena and I, holding hands and snacks with their other hands. Laughing and joking around, looking like the cutest couple.  
  
Relena and I spoke with each other as we enter the movie "13 going on 30" {1} it's a chick flick, but that's OK because I'm a feminine guy.  
  
Shut Up.  
  
We sat down at the very top, right under the projector, which to me are the best seats in the house {2}.  
  
---  
  
After the movie was over we decided to walk around the shopping center that was around the movie theater. Actually it was kind of an outdoor mall called Waterford Lakes {3}, after walking around for a bit we eventually went to T.G.I.Fridays to eat.  
  
Yes, I know Relena, Zechs and I have already eaten, but Nion didn't, so we decided to go in.  
  
I decided to order an American Burger {4}, but I couldn't eat it all it was so huge! But so yummy. Drools  
  
After Fridays, Nion and Zechs wanted some time alone, so Relena and I walked around some more, what we didn't expect was the paparazzi.  
  
---  
  
I opened the door for Relena; to let her out first, see I am a gentleman.  
  
The warm night air surrounded us as we walked towards Barnes & Nobles.  
  
Relena picked up a book that she wanted, she went to pay for it but didn't have enough, so I ended up paying for it. That's were one flash went off, but we just shrugged it off, thinking that it was someone taking pictures if their friends and/or family.  
  
We then left that store and just wandered.  
  
Not really talking with each other at all for a while. Then Relena brought up the topic of Trowa.  
  
"Are the rumors true? That you're dating Trowa Barton?" she asks me cautiously.  
  
I look at her for a moment, then sigh, "there's rumors about us?" I smile "if you most know, yes we are. And we're quite happy too."  
  
Relena suddenly, out of the blue, glomped me. Squealing happily, " I'm SO happy to hear that!"  
  
Another flash.  
  
We shrug it off again, please bear with us, we're blondes. {5}  
  
"You're HAPPY?!" I exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
She got off of me, nodding happily, "of course! That means that you're gay and I can like the guy that I like without feeling uncomfortable." She told me this in a low voice, just in case anyone would overhear us.  
  
We sat down on a bench that was in front of the Game Stop.  
  
Her confession of liking someone caught me off guard. When did she stop being in love with me?  
  
As if she could read my mind, Relena answered, "a little after the Christmas Party at my aunts house, over in California. His family and him were invited over, and we spent some time together after that, I started to fall for him. I always thought that I was in love with you Quatre, but that was never it. I always admired you."  
  
She looked at me with those cornflower blue eyes, they looked wise beyond their years, "but now he's married. And I doubt I can ever get his attention." Relena sighed.  
  
I looked at her, "who was he?" I can't help but ask, he has to be an older man.  
  
Relena sighed and looked up at the full moon, "WuFei."  
  
That answer made me stare at her for a good five minutes. Before my brain actually comprehended what she said.  
  
She's in love with WuFei. WuFei's in love with Merian. Merian is one of Relena's best friends. That's a problem, and she was worried that I would make her crush uncomfortable? She has bigger problems.  
  
"I know that it's wrong to like him. But I can't help it. My heart made a decision that my mind didn't want." She looked at me, and the water works started.  
  
"I don't want to feel this way about him Quatre. But I can't help it." She hiccupped.  
  
I took Relena in my arms, "its alright Relena. It's alright."  
  
The final flash.  
  
---  
  
We arrived back at the Peacecrafts' place a little after ten PM. Which is pretty frickin' early considering it's a Saturday.  
  
Rashid and Iria were still there, but the adults were no longer making mundane conversation like before, they were laughing.  
  
I changed back into my dressy clothing, and yawned as I walked out of the bathroom.  
Relena was waiting for me in the hallway, I handed her Zechs clothes.  
  
"Do you think I'll ever have a chance with WuFei?" she asked while looking down at the button up shirt, she started picking at the shirt.  
  
I shrug, "you never know Relena."  
  
She nods, "thank you for listening Quatre, I feel so much better."  
  
I smile, "no problem."  
  
We didn't leave the Peacecraft's place until a little after midnight. But that was OK because Zechs, Relena and I had Pac Man competitions on the PS2. {6}  
  
All in all, I had a lot of fun that day, despite how I acted in the beginning.  
  
And I made three new friends to boot. ---  
  
April passed by like a breeze and it wasn't until the middle of May that I picked up a gossip magazine and saw Relena and I in it. In a column labeled "Political Partnership Blooming In More Than One Way".  
  
But that's for another day.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
{1} I really wanna see this movie! Has anyone seen it? If so, can you tell me if it's good?  
  
{2} It's true, the back seats (in my opinion) are the best. Better than the middle seats. Because in the back you have plenty of legroom and you can see over everyone else's head, so you don't have to worry about taller people sitting in front of you.  
  
{3} An actual place here in Orlando, FL. I like going to Water Ford to shop. And to go to the movies.  
  
{4} Friday's burgers are so yummy.  
  
{5} No offense to blondes!  
  
{6} It's pretty fun to do, you just have to play with the right people around.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
ECK: HIYA! How ya'll doin'? Welp, that's it for chappy 10. I can't believe that it took my this long to type up 10 chapters! How long have I been working on this fic? 7-8 months? Jeez, I am so sorry that it's taken me that long to post. Really I am.  
  
But now I have a computer with the Internet! YAY!  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter . I can't wait to start up on the next one . I'm going to try to post at least once every two weeks. That way I'll have time to create, yeah.  
  
So anyways, please review. I don't think that I have to tell anyone that flames are welcome because I've written it in every chapter to date. Flames are very welcome, as are comments and criticism, though I will take none of them lightly, as you've probably notice in previous chapters.  
  
RR please, reviews do help! 


	11. Heart Ache

THANX TO  
  
DarrkKatt  
  
Sin Katt  
  
Trio Wing  
  
LadyDragonWolfKnight

cryearthstearsfalltou

Cyberdistroyer  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Title: Life Sucks  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: All  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gwing or Wendy's.  
  
WARNING: this fic had Slash in it. Meaning same sex relationships. If you feel uncomfortable with that, then please do not read. You have been warned.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: Heart Ache  
  
---------------------------------  
  
It's a Friday afternoon; we have off because it's some four-day weekend.  
  
I helped Heero put some of his stuff in boxes.  
  
I was the only one who could show up to help him move.  
  
Duo was at a dance tournament with the dance team, WuFei had some family business to take care of, telling us that he may show up later, and Trowa had to work.  
  
Wing looked over at me from where she was hiding behind (Heero). She's a very pretty ferret, white fur and clear blue eyes. A little pink nose and pink paws. She's too cute.  
  
Heero sighed and suddenly stopped what he was doing.  
  
I stopped and looked at him, "what's up?" I asked.  
  
"I don't want to move." Heero tells me. He looks down at what he was holding, a cast.  
  
I looked at the cast and smiled, in a way that cast is what made Duo and Heero fall for each other. If they hadn't gotten into that fight and broken their arms, Heero would have probably never became our friend. Then our group would be Heero-less, and what's our group without Heero? What's it going to be like once he's gone?  
  
"It's only a four hour and a half drive." I tell him, "Miami isn't that far, and we're all only a phone call or email away."  
  
Heero looks up at me and gives me a rare Heero Yuy smile, "yeah, you're right Quat." His eyes then wander down to the cast again.  
  
Just then the doorbell rings. Because of habit I get up and answer the door, Heero really wouldn't care if I did. He's not much of a people person. Plus if it's one of those thieves that steal by forcing their way into the house, or if it's a rapist or something I know Heero will protect me. Not just because the guys super strong, but because I KNOW that he carries a gun on him somewhere.  
  
I crack the door open and peek out.  
  
"WuFei!" I exclaim happily as I open the door all the way, letting him in.  
  
It's only once I get a good look at WuFei's face that I know that he is not a happy camper.  
  
"What's wrong?" I can't help but ask.  
  
"Heero, we need to talk. NOW." He says.  
  
Heero gives WuFei a puzzled look before nodding and leading the way towards the living room.  
  
I follow silently, hoping that I'm not intruding.  
  
WuFei notices me following and motions for me to sit next to Heero to listen to what he's got to say.  
  
The Chinese boy paces around for a bit, taking in deep breathes then finally he speaks, "Merian is pregnant."  
  
To say that I am surprised and shocked is to put how I felt that moment simply.  
  
My jaw literally dropped.  
  
"It's not my child," WuFei adds quickly, "I never slept with her, I wasn't supposed to until after our marriage."  
  
"What's that got to do with me?" Heero asks.  
  
I nod, as a way of asking basically what Heero did.  
  
WuFei takes in another deep breathe, "She says that the only man she slept with was Senator Odin Lowe. You father Heero."  
  
Heero was silent for a long time before he spoke, in a calm, kinda mechanical voice. Monotone. "How? She and Odin never met before."  
  
"On the contrary, they met at my family's' New Years party. Your father knows my great uncle. But that's the only time they met, five months ago. And she's five months pregnant now." WuFei explained.  
  
I looked at the two, "so, does that mean that your engagement is over with Merian and that Heero doesn't have to move?" I asked.  
  
They both gave me a look; I'm not quite exactly sure what type of look it was seeing as they never looked at me that way before. You know what I mean?  
  
Both then sighed, "Maybe." WuFei answered.  
  
"I don't know." Heero said.  
  
---  
  
I drive into the driveway and see Iria's and Rashid's cars. There's also another car there too, but for all I know it may be one of their friends.  
  
I closed the front door. I'm home now, Iria and Rashid are here. Somewhere. I can hear them. Grunts and groans. Oh God, please don't tell me their having sex, it'll be so gross if I walk in on them having a threesome. EWW.  
  
I walk into the living room, and to my surprise (and relief) they were moving the furniture around. Along with someone else, who's head I can't see because its behind the couch, they look familiar though.  
  
I blink, "Um.... what are you guys doing?" I ask them curiously.  
  
"What's it look like we're doing?" Iria replied sarcastically.  
  
I give her a dirty look, turn around and was about to go upstairs to my bedroom. Her sarcastic replies are not what I need. When I hear a very familiar voice call my name, "Quatre, wait."  
  
By that time I was on the third step when I turned and there he was, my beloved boyfriend, "TROWA!" I exclaimed while practically glomping him, "I thought you had work." I say into his shirt. He smells nice.  
  
"I got off early." He says into my hair.  
  
Somebody "ahemed". And it was then that I realized that we weren't alone.  
  
"Oh!" I let go of my HOTT boyfriend. Yes, he is HOTT.  
  
"How rude, Trowa this is my sister Iria and this is her boyfriend Rashid. Guys, this is Trowa, My boyfriend." I say this last part proudly.  
  
They say their "hellos" then Iria does something unpredictable, "Boyfriend eh? I thought he was just one of your other friends, if that's the case then," she looks at Trowa, "hurt my brother and I WILL kill you."  
  
Rashid and I look at her with big eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't plan on it." Trowa replied.  
  
Rashid then grabbed Iria by her shoulders and led her towards the living room.  
  
I led Trowa to the kitchen, suddenly hungry.  
  
"I never really noticed the last time, but you live in a big house. Its like a mansion." Trowa tells me.  
  
I froze. Have I mentioned that Trowa doesn't know who I really am? He doesn't know that I'm THE Quatre R. Winner, the only heir to the Winner Enterprise. He doesn't know that I'm rich beyond belief or where I live for that matter.  
  
"How'd you find out where I lived?" I asked him, suddenly losing my appetite.  
  
My names not in the phone book.  
  
"Cathy told me." Trowa answered.  
  
I winced mentally; I forgot that Iria and Cathy were friends. I forgot that Cathy would almost always be over.  
  
"And the last time?" I asked, I mean the last time he visited was when I was sick, and I thought I was delirious.  
  
"I followed Duo." He says with a sigh.  
  
"Oh." I say. There goes my intelligence again.  
  
"Why don't we go for a drive? There's something we need to talk about." He tells me. I can't help but nod, a bad feeling forming in the pit of my stomach.  
  
It turns out the other car in the driveway was Trowa's. He finally bought one. It's a '95 Toyota Corolla. {1} A turquoise colored one.  
  
---  
  
We drove around in silence for a while, before Trowa stopped at a Wendy's.  
  
Trowa asks me if I wanted anything and tell him a vanilla milkshake, he orders the same, we them sit in a booth in the far corner of the place.  
  
Trowa them pulls out a magazine from his back pants pocket.  
  
"What's this?" I ask him.  
  
"Its one of Cathy's magazines. May's addition." He answers. "Open it to page fifty-five."  
  
I give him a puzzled look before opening it to the said page, and what I see is shocking.  
  
It was about Relena and me!  
  
Political Partnership Blooming In More Than One Way   
  
There were picture of Relena and me from that one weekend we hung out at Waterford, when we left Zechs and Nion alone.  
  
I then began to read some of the article.  
  
Everyone says that the Winner Enterprise and the Peacecraft Corporation are close partners, but can it be more that just partnership between the families youngest children?  
  
Eyewitnesses say that the two, Quatre R. Winner and Relena D. Peacecraft, were extremely close on Saturday, April 24th, 2004.  
  
Rumors say that the two are dating, if that's the case then when they marry, both strong families will be linked together forever. Eyewitnesses believe....   
  
I ignored the rest of the article and look up at Trowa, "you don't believe this crap, do you?"  
  
Trowa sighs and looks down at the table, "I don't know what to believe Q, you never told me that you were, are, so important in the world of politics."  
  
"You never asked." I say quietly while looking at my straw.  
  
"I shouldn't have to ask about something like that." He retorts.  
  
I frown; this is the closest thing that we've had to an argument. "Can you take me home Trowa?"  
  
---  
  
A little after I got home, I took a shower, and was planning on going to bed, when the phone rang.  
  
So, I picked it up seeing that if I didn't it probably would've kept on ringing.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, trying not to sound irritated.  
  
"Quatre, I... I think that we still need to talk about--" it was Trowa, and I cut him off.  
  
"About what?" I demanded.  
  
Trowa sighed, he sounded so tired, "I'll talk to you on Monday, OK? Have a good-night."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
I hung up after saying good-bye to Trowa. I didn't know what to expect on Monday, but I hope it's something good, so that we'll stop "fighting". I hope my luck will change.  
  
Unfortunately for me, I have no luck.  
  
---  
  
We have Monday off because it's a four-day weekend, (just think that I should remind you guys!). So Trowa picked me up and decided to take me to the movies.  
  
Afterwards we went to a burger place to eat.  
  
You can't believe how relieved I was that Trowa wasn't treating me that much differently than before he found out I was a, I guess you could call "politician".  
  
He didn't act intimidated by what the magazine said, he wasn't scared away.  
  
Though it bothered me that he wasn't speaking about what he wanted to speak about. He was beating around the bush, and it was noticeable.  
  
---  
  
While driving me back home he stopped at the gas station, but instead of going to fill up the tank, he just sat there in the drivers seat. Silently.  
  
"Trowa?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Quat, I can't keep lying to you or myself." He told me silently.  
  
I looked at him, confused. Oh please don't tell me he's straight. But, deep in the pit of my stomach, I knew that wasn't it.  
  
"It's over Quatre. I don't want to be with you anymore."  
  
"What?" I asked him, truly confused. I put my hand on his, "what do you mean?"  
  
Trowa gently took my hand off, "I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't care about you anymore. The fire's gone and being with you is getting old."  
  
I look down at my hands, and smile despite the situation. I know that if I don't smile, I'll cry. "OK then, I stopped amusing you." I unbuckled my seatbelt and open the car door.  
  
"Have a nice life Trowa Barton."  
  
Before I closed the door I heard him say, "you deserve better."  
  
---  
  
It didn't really sink in that Trowa broke up with me until I reached one of the many parks here in Florida; only this one's close to where I live.  
  
That was when my waterworks finally kicked in, I managed to curled up into a ball on one of the parks picnic benches and I cried me soul out. Or so it felt.  
  
Then, after what felt like forever of crying, I stopped. And just sat there.  
  
That's when someone tapped me on my left shoulder, making me look up.  
  
It was Ms. Une, my band instructor. Next to her was her eight-year- old daughter, Mariemaia.  
  
"Are you alright Quatre?" Ms. Une asked me.  
  
I wiped my face, after all I am a guy, and guys don't cry.  
  
I nodded, "Yes Ms. Une, I'm OK." Which was a total lie, I felt like I was going to die. My heart ached so much.  
  
Ms. Une seemed to notice that I was lying through my teeth once she got a good look at my face, which I'm sure was puffy.  
  
Mariemaia wheeled her way up to me. The child is in a wheelchair for life, I'm not sure why she is though, not that it matters that she's in one she's one of the smartest kids that I know.  
  
"Why were you crying?" she asked rather bluntly.  
  
I just shook my head, "my problem is not something you need to burden yourself with." I tell her softly.  
  
Mariemaia gave me a searching look before accepting my answer and rolling herself towards the playground, where some little girls waited for her.  
  
Ms. Une gave me side-glances every time she thought I wasn't looking. She continued doing so until it finally irked me, "yes Ms. Une? Is there something you'd like to say to me?" I ask.  
  
Ms. Une finally turns to look at me, "Quatre, you're one of my best students. You have potential to go to Julliard if you want to; you're always upbeat and usually have a smile on your face. What I'm wondering is, what happened that was so bad that you were crying your heart out on a empty parks' bench?"  
  
I look at her, not even bothering to cover up my serious face with a smile, "a lot of, excuse my language, shit is happening right now. And well, I can't really deal with most of it. But, I'm trying to." I tell her.  
  
Ms. Une nods, not pushing what she got for an answer. "Would you like me to drive you home?" she offered.  
  
I accepted.  
  
---  
  
I didn't want to go to school on Tuesday, but I did anyways. And I wish I hadn't, none of my friends were there. I could understand why Heero and WuFei weren't there, but not Duo. He should've been there.  
  
Wednesday was the same.  
  
And Thursday too.  
  
I hung out with Relena for those two days. She knew about Merian, WuFei and Heero. She learned about it through Merian herself. So Relena understood why I was suddenly friendless for those two days. Though she didn't know why Duo wasn't there.  
  
I told Relena about Trowa, and how much it hurt to even be in school, near him. And she tried to comfort me.  
  
It wasn't until Friday did Heero come back to school, he looked like a wreck, but he showed up.  
  
And I stuck near him, but I still hung out with Relena too. I didn't tell Heero that Trowa broke up with me, he had enough problems to deal with, and that would only make me sound selfish.  
  
I saw Trowa in the hallways and around school, but I ignored him, or at least tried to ignore him. It was hard to ignore him when I could hear him laughing about something someone said while I was trying not to burst out crying. Jeez, I sound like such a weakling. And I'm not, and I don't want to be.  
  
On Sunday, I went to visit Duo, to see what was wrong with him.  
  
---  
  
Hilde answered the door, her face was red and puffy, and it looked like she was crying her eyes out.  
  
"Quatre." She says.  
  
"Hilde, are you OK? What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.  
  
Hilde looked at me with sad eyes, "you want to know where Duo is, right? Come on in." she sniffled.  
  
We both sat down on the living rooms couch.  
  
Hilde began wringing a handkerchief, which I didn't notice her having before, with her hands.  
  
"Duo and Helen... were in a car a-accident on.... F-Friday," she sniffled.  
  
I gasped, "Are they OK?"  
  
She only shook her head, "they're in the hospital. The doctors aren't sure if they're going to make it." She then started crying into her hands.  
  
I gently grabbed Hilde, and held her as she cried.  
  
"Are Howard and G coming home soon?" I asked her  
  
All she could manage to do was nod.  
  
Please let Duo and Helen be OK, please let Duo and Helen be OK, please let Duo and Helen be OK, please let Duo and Helen be OK, please let Duo and Helen be OK.  
  
---  
  
I wanted to visit them in the hospital, I mean, they've been check in for about ten days, they should be allowed visitors, right? But they weren't, the nurse that I spoke to said that their conditions were unstable and that they weren't sure what visitors would do to them.  
  
When I got back home, it was ten at night. Iria and Rashid weren't home, I could tell because their cars were gone. As I pulled up into the driveway I saw Heero sitting on the porch.  
  
I got out of the car and towards the front door.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
He looked up at me from where he was sitting, Wing was curled up in his lap, and he had a huge backpack sitting next to his chair.  
  
"Can I stay here for a while Quatre, please?" he asked, his voice sounded desperate.  
  
I nodded, "yeah, sure. Come on in."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
{1} My car once I get my permit.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
ECK: here it is, the eleventh chapter. Yeah, I wanted to add a little drama to it, so I did. Actually, I planned the whole story out, and I'm so happy that I actually stuck with what I wrote so many months ago! ==. Well, that's it for this chapter; I hoped you call liked it.  
  
Please RR, flames are welcome.


	12. Let the tears flow

THANX TO:   
  
LadyDragonWolfKnight  
  
Sin Katt: well, my name IS Evil Chibi Kitten. It does have the word Evil in it. , and I KNOW that you're going to hate me for this chapter. But please don't stop reviewing; it'll get better, really. ;  
  
DarrkKatt  
  
Trio Wing  
  
sindy  
  
Weissangel  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Title: Life Sucks  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: All (particularly angst in this chapter)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gwing.  
  
WARNING: this fic had Slash in it. Meaning same sex relationships. If you feel uncomfortable with that, then please do not read. You have been warned.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12: Let the tears flow  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Heero sat there at the kitchen table while I got him some orange juice; I figured his favorite juice would get him to tell me what was up.  
  
Wing was drinking some water and eating some food that Heero brought for her in an extra cat bowl of Sandrocks'. Sandrock was eating out of her own bowl. She really is a fat.  
  
I watched as Heero downed his juice all in one gulp. After he was done, I took his cup and refilled it.  
  
"So, not that I mind or anything, but why are you here Heero?" I asked, curiously.  
  
Heero sighed tiredly and put the cup down before it even touched his mouth, "My father. He ... "he took in a deep breath, "he married Merian. This morning."  
  
I raised my eyebrows, "isn't that a good thing?" I can't help but ask.  
  
Heero growled deep within his throat.  
  
"I guess not." I say.  
  
"I don't approve of anything that Odin does. But it makes me sick that he got a girl, that's his SON'S AGE, pregnant. And then marries her, expecting his son to not mind that his "step-mother" was one of his best friends fiancé. On top of that, they lied about Merian's age saying that she's twenty instead of sixteen AND she was disowned by her family." Heero glared at the cup.  
  
That did sound pretty bad  
  
"They got married? Just like that?" I couldn't help but ask.  
  
Heero gave me a half glare, "Hn. They're planning on having an actual wedding in a few months. Right now all they have is their license. I really loathe Odin right now, he expects me to still have respect for both him and Merian. It makes me sick."  
  
I just shrugged, "well, what can you do about it Heero? What's done is done. I just want to know, are you moving?"  
  
Heero sighed again, "I don't know. I honestly don't know."  
  
I frowned at him. I wanted to tell him about Duo, because I know that Heero doesn't know about him. I wanted to tell him about Trowa, and about what the magazines were saying about Relena and I too. I wanted to ask about WuFei and where our Chinese friend had disappeared to. But instead I said, "Why don't we go to bed? We can discuss all this in the morning... that is if you can sleep."  
  
Heero rubs his left temple then nods, "I'm so exhausted, lead the way."  
  
---  
  
After getting Heero all comfortable in one of the guest bedrooms' I walked down the hallway towards my own.  
  
I forced down a yawn as I opened my bedroom door and entered. Slowly I began to peel off my clothes. Who cares if tomorrow was a school day? I could always shower in the morning, as much as I don't like to. Taking showers during the day for some reason makes me sweat a lot. After putting on an old t-shirt to sleep in, I crawled into bed and let my exhausted body lax, waiting for sleep to claim me.  
  
---  
  
I woke up late the next morning, so I couldn't get the chance to take a shower. Yeah... I know... gross.  
  
Heero and I took the city bus to school seeing that we missed the school bus, buy two minutes. And I KNOW that the bus driver saw us running, and she just drove off. I think she has a problem with me. I also think it's because I have money and she doesn't, then again that might not be it at all. Maybe it's because I'm Arabic. Yep, Arabic. You don't want to know about the shit I went through after 9-11. People blamed me for what happened, harassed me, beat me. It wasn't my fault and they acted as if none of my relatives were in the towers that day, which most were. You don't want to know how many fights, Heero, Duo, WuFei, and I got into because of that either... ANYWAY, before I rant off we took the city bus to school and barely made it in time for the last bell.  
  
---  
  
Ms. Une looked at me as I practically burst into her classroom just when the last bell rang.  
  
She gave me a look that told me I was lucky that I wasn't late.  
  
A quickly as possible I scrambled to the locker that I had in the music room that held my violin, and sat back down as quickly as I could in my assigned seat, in my assigned row.  
  
Ms. Une, as well as the rest of the band members, waited on me patiently. A lot my band mates looked at me worriedly. I was never late before.  
  
Once I was all settled in Ms. Une told us all that she was assign us individual assignments. She knew how well we all played together as a whole, she wanted to know see how we all were apart, it's kind of like what she did in the beginning of the school year, only this time instead of picking something to play we had to write out the music sheet make a copy for her and play what we wrote. It was supposed to be our final exam seeing as they were coming up.  
  
A lot of the class groaned at this, most of them were better at actually playing than composing. Me, I'm OK at both. What? Why are you looking at me like that? OK... I'm really good at both. So what if everyone says I can get into Julliard? Stop looking at me like that. OK...I kick ass at both! Are you happy now?  
  
Ms. Une looked at all of us one by one as she assigned this; once she finished she told us that she was giving us the class period to work on it.  
  
"Oh man, I don't think I can do this." the girl that that sat right next to me, Leia, moaned.  
  
I gave her my best reassuring smile, "of course you can! If I can do it, and I don't have an ounce of musical talent in me, you can too!"  
  
Leia gave me a dull look, "that's B.S Quatre, you're the best in our section!"  
  
A lot of people around us started to murmur in agreement with her. I could feel my face start to flush, "No I'm not." I managed to mumble before starting on my composition.  
  
---  
  
On the way out of the music room, I literally ran into someone, making me fall, my books flying every where, and that person get pushed backward a little.  
  
"Owie." I groaned while getting up from the floor, which I so gracefully landed on once I bounce off of the guy.  
  
I rubbed my injured rear, "why do floors have to be so hard? And cold?" I asked nobody in particular.  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre, I just wasn't looking where I was going." I suddenly saw my schoolbooks in front of me.  
  
"Um...it's OK." I say while taking them.  
  
I look up, only to see the face of my EX- boyfriend, Trowa Barton. I could feel my heart start to ache in a dull throb.  
  
"It's OK. Really, it was all entirely my fault, I was in such a rush to meet up with the others that I didn't bother to watch out for anyone that got in front of me." I tell him.  
  
He looked like he was about to say something, then we heard someone call out his name from somewhere behind me.  
  
"Trowa!" it was a familiar female voice.  
  
I turned around to get a look at her, she as none other that Leia.  
  
"Leia!" Trowa waved back at her.  
  
Once she got closer she smiled at the both of us. "Hey Quatre! I though you were going to meet some friends in the library?" she asked me.  
  
Before I got to answer, Trowa did for me, "I kind of bumped into him. So that's why he's still here."  
  
I blinked, that was the coldest tone I've ever heard Trowa use, but I just nodded, "Yeah, I gotta get going. I was so distracted that I forgot what my priorities were." I then smiled at them, my best, sweetest, smile, "I'll see you later Leia. Good-bye Trowa." And I walked away from them, as cool and calm as I could at first, then once I turned the corner I nearly ran all the way towards the library.  
  
I was shaking by the time I reached the libraries door; I could still feel Trowa's eyes on me.  
  
Trying to shake the feeling, no pun intended, off, I opened the door and entered.  
  
---  
  
Heero and Relena were both already waiting for me when I got to the table. It figures though, they're both punctuality freaks.  
  
I gave them a shaky smile as I put my stuff down on the table before pulling out a chair and sitting.  
  
They both exchanged glances at my smile, but chose to ignore what it might have meant. After a little while, we found ourselves in the wonderful world of our Spanish II textbooks.  
  
---  
  
I sighed tiredly as I walked down the hallway and towards my locker to meet Heero. Why was school so boring these days? Why can't it be fun? Like in kindergarten. I mean, I strongly believe that they should have kept naptime around.  
  
While walking down the hallway, I felt someone tug on my arm. I turned around, only to see Mueller, the same guy who gave me a kiss on the neck a few weeks ago.  
  
I give him a glare, "yes?" I asked, trying not to sound too rude.  
  
"Well, I just heard that you and Trowa broke up, is that true?" he asked me.  
  
"And if it was?" I some how managed not to snap at him.  
  
"Well... I was wondering," he began to mumble.  
  
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him, and I cut him off before he even got to finish the question, "Listen Mueller, I'm sure you're nice and all. But, no, I'm not going to be dating for a long time. I mean, my heart's still broken and it's going to take some time to heal seeing as this is the first time it's ever been broken. So for now, I want to remain single."  
  
Mueller looked at me, frozen, so I stopped and waited until he reacted. He then just smiled softly at me, "that's understandable. I mean, there's no use in both of us playing rebound on each other. Right?"  
  
Wait...WHAT?!  
  
Mueller smiled at me, as if he could read my mind, "That's right Quatre. But, well, wanna be friends then? If we can't rebound off of each other."  
  
I laughed, he sounded to stupid! I don't mean that in a mean way, he just sounded so.... doofy. "Sure Mueller." I smiled.  
  
He grinned, "cool."  
  
We both went our separate ways.  
  
I continued to walk towards my locker, and saw Trowa and Heero leaning against Heero's locker, talking. I ignored Trowa as I opened my locker and poured my books into it.  
  
Why is it that Trowa Barton is just about everywhere? I'm beginning to think that he's stalking me or something. Or maybe I'm just so in love that I think I'm seeing him everywhere.  
  
I suppress a sigh as I think about Duo and Helen. I really got to tell Heero. He deserves to know.  
  
I bit my lip and was still chewing on it as I faced them.  
  
I slammed my locker shut. Making them both face me.  
  
"Um... yea... I'm going home now. Are you coming Heero?" I asked him.  
  
He nodded, "yes. Just give me a moment." He told me.  
  
I nodded, "OK. Well, I'll be waiting outside." And I began heading towards the exit.  
  
On my way out I could hear Heero asking Trowa what I meant when I told Mueller that my heart was broken. I knew that I should've told Heero sooner. But right now all I want to do is tell him about Duo... that and take a shower.  
  
---  
  
Heero wasn't very happy with me once he found out that I didn't tell him that Trowa and I broke up. I only shrugged, like it mattered? I told him that I didn't want to burden him with my problem, and Heero accepted my answer somewhat sulkily.  
  
Once we got to my house, I was restless. I NEEDED to tell him, and now was no a better time than later. My hygiene can wait.  
  
---  
  
Heero was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework when I came up to him.  
  
"Yes Quat?" he asked, not looking up from his AP Calculus {1} book. My friend is very smart.  
  
"We need to talk NOW. So close the damn book, this is important." I say.  
  
This makes Heero close the book, as you probably noticed; I'm not a very aggressive person. Not really that is.  
  
"What is it Quatre?" he asked, worriedly.  
  
I took in a deep breath. "Last Friday, Duo was in a car accident. And him and Helen are now in the hospital." I tell Heero this in a calm voice.  
  
He looks at me, "What?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Duo and Helen were in a car accident last Friday." I repeated a bit slower.  
  
"Are they OK?" Leave it to Heero to remain the three C's: cool, calm, and collective.  
  
I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "I don't know. I went to visit them yesterday, before I came home. And the head nurse wouldn't let me, she said that their conditions were unstable."  
  
Heero nodded, "I see. Well, get your car keys. We're going to see Duo and his sister, NOW." Heero neatly piled up is books and put them in his backpack as I searched for my keys.  
  
"But, what makes you think that they'll let us in? When they didn't let me in yesterday." I tell him while coming back into the room, keys in hand.  
  
Heero snorted, "and? We'll make sure that they let us in."  
  
I just followed, turning off some of the house lights on the way, Heero towards the front door.  
  
Once Heero opened the front door though, standing there on the porch was none other than his father.  
  
My eyes widened at the sight of the man, in all the years I've known Heero, I've never seen his father. And I can tell you; Heero doesn't really look like the man.  
  
Odin Lowe has dirty blonde hair, where Heero has a dark brown color, Odin's skin was darker and he was much larger in size than Heero. The only thing that makes you think that they're related were the eyes. The same intense sapphire eyes.  
  
"Odin. I'm here to take you home." Mr. Lowe told Heero.  
  
Heero just glared, "Hn. Really now?" was all he could come up with.  
  
Mr. Lowe gave a little nod, "gather you belongings now Odin. And hurry while doing so, I have little patience at the moment."  
  
Heero growled, but he did what he was told and walked right past me, up the stairs and into the guest room where his stuff was.  
  
Mr. Lowe looked over at me, "young Mister Winner, I presume?"  
  
I nod, "yes. Won't you come in, please? Mr. Lowe?" I really hate being polite. But, that's the way in politics.  
  
"No thank you Mister Winner. I really have no time to spare. All I need is my son and I'll be off on my way. I would like to apologize on Odin's behalf, for intruding your space by running off to here."  
  
I blinked, "Heero was not intruding at all Mr. Lowe. He is a friend, and is always welcomed here. Especially if he needs a little space from home." I said this all with a sweet smile.  
  
This made Mr. Lowe blink and say, "once your father passes, you'll make quite an interesting replacement Mister Winner."  
  
I bit my inner cheek to prevent myself from saying anything rude, "and I'm sure that my interesting ways will help me gain more business partners than what the enterprise already has now. I'm also sure than when Heero takes over your company Mr. Lowe, he would be one of them."  
  
What the hell was taking Heero so long?  
  
Wing ran down the stairs, a piece of paper being held in her collar.  
  
I reached down before Mr. Lowe did to get it.  
  
I opened it and read:  
  
Quatre, I'll see you around; I'm off to another hiding space. Hopefully this time it'll take Odin even more time than a day to find me. See you around.  
Heero Yuy   
  
I shook my head and handed the letter to Mr. Lowe, he read it and frowned.  
  
We both ran outside to see the rooms' window, the one where Heero was staying in. The window was open, and there was a full-grown oak tree not that far from the window, Heero would be able to make the jump. And he could run pretty fast too.  
  
Mr. Lowe nearly glared at me when I sniggered at Heero's escape.  
  
"If you see my son, tell him to come home." Mr. Lowe tells me coldly before turning around and getting into his black Lexus.  
  
For a rich guy, I think he can get a nicer car. Even if it's not as expensive. Like the one Iria has, a Mazda RX8.  
  
I walked back into the house, closed the door and sighed.  
  
"He's gone, right?" the voice made me literally jump, not to mention yelp.  
  
"Heero?! I thought you left!" I almost shrieked, almost.  
  
He smirked at me, "are you kidding? Do you honestly think that I would leave Wing behind like that? Now, lets go to the hospital."  
  
---  
  
We walked up to the nurses' station. There was a different nurse there today.  
  
She looked over at us from the computer; and gave us a warm smile yet apologizing smile, "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." She told us.  
  
"But it's only 6 o'clock, PM. They should be open." Heero stated, "and I'm seeing other visitors around." He pointed out.  
  
The young nurse looked around nervously, I guess her boss, the Head Nurse, must've warned her about a pretty little blonde boy wanting to visit the Maxwell boy.  
  
"Well... you want to see Mr. Maxwell, right?" she asked, looking around for the head nurse. What is up with these people?  
  
"And? Is there a reason that we can't?" Heero asked her, his eyes seemed to pierce through her.  
  
Before the young nurse got to say anything, the head nurse showed up, "that is none of your concern." She told him.  
  
Heero gave her a full out death glare ™. that's what we call it when Heero gets angry and glares at someone, his eyes usually promise pain or... death... sometimes both.  
  
The head nurse then turned towards me, "I thought I told you that yesterday."  
  
I glared at her too, "that was yesterday."  
  
She glared at the two of us. "Well, you're both going to have to leave."  
  
Heero never took his eyes off of her, "you don't seem to realize who we are, apparently you don't read the newspaper much." He drawled.  
  
I froze; Heero was going to mention our names to her. He as going to use his power, which was probably going to get the both of us in the paper tomorrow one-way or the other. I looked at him with wide eyes, silently asking him if he was sure that he wanted to do that. Heero just ignored me though.  
  
She gave us a look, "a pair of punk kids."  
  
I huffed out my chest a little, "excuse me? You really don't realize who we are?" I asked her.  
  
I mean, I have this name that tells anyone who hears it that I have power. And as much as I like to keep who I am a secret, it's sometimes good to flaunt my identity. Throw my weight around a little. Ok, so you can probably tell that I'm babbling because I've never done that before.  
  
She gave me this look, like a was something disgusting that she stepped on, "a kid who doesn't know his place." She sneered.  
  
Heero growled dangerously.  
  
Why was this woman such a bitch?  
  
"My name is Quatre R. Winner. The head of the Winner Corporation Enterprise. The same one that funds this hospital, those funds include your paycheck. So, unless you don't let us see our friends—" I let my threat hang.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. I guess it's because not many people know that my father has a son.  
  
She looked at Heero, "and you are?"  
  
Hero glared, "Odin Heero Lowe. The senators son." He explained.  
  
"Right. And do either of you have proof that you are who you say you are? She asked us.  
  
Heero and I exchanged glances, we didn't. Damn it! We were stupid enough to forget our student ID's!  
  
"How 'bout my say so? Seeing as who they wanna see are my family."  
  
Both of us turned around to see Howard standing there. Howard, in his bright orange Hawaiian shirt, with his none matching jean shorts, his sunglasses, his pointy Go-T and his strange hairstyle.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell {2}. You know these two boys?" the head nurse asked, surprised.  
  
Howard, well I couldn't really tell if he was glaring or not because of his sunglasses, but he nodded at her, "and they're exactly who they say they are. I thought I told this hospital that if anyone comes here to visit Duo or Helen to let them. Didn't I?"  
  
The nurse nodded, "yes, of course. I'm sorry."  
  
Howard frowned at her.  
  
It's amazing, the powers of an adult that is.  
  
He then gave Heero and I a weary smile, "follow me boys. I'll show you two to Helen and Duo's room's"  
  
---  
  
We visited Helen's first. Howard left after a little while, and after he told us Duo's room number too.  
  
Helen's room was literally filled with flowers. Flowers, teddy bears, balloons, and other stuff that people sent her.  
  
Helen herself looked like she took a train head on and survived. Yeah, she looked that bad. And it made me uneasy to see her so broken.  
  
Helen was hooked up to an oxygen tank, but she managed to give us a weak grin, "hey.... Guys...WuFei visited...yesterday... I've been...waiting... for...you..."  
  
"Hey Helen, how are you feeling?" I asked her softly. Trying to ignore the fact that she struggled to breathe after every few words.  
  
"I... could... be... better," she answered.  
  
Heero and I frowned at that response, Helen always answered with a perky response, no matter how bad the situation.  
  
"What do you mean? You are getting better... right?" I asked.  
  
She managed to sigh, "no... I'm not...I'm...dying.... Internal bleeding."  
  
I gaped, "w-what?"  
  
Heero stared at her in shock, and shook his head.  
  
Helen just waved it off, or tried to anyway, "...don't worry...I'm ... ready... for...death. It's...my... time."  
  
I felt tears flood my vision, "Helen, don't talk like that, please."  
  
She only shook her head a little, "don't worry...I'll be in... heaven... Now go...visit...Duo."  
  
Before we left her though, we each gave her a large hug, and kissed her on the cheek, Helen wasn't going to last that long. It's a miracle that she survived this long after the accident, I mean, she should've died right after it, if not instantly. Maybe her will to live will get her through this. Maybe. Hopefully.  
  
---  
  
Duo's room was also filled with gifts and get-well stuff, like Helen's was.  
  
Duo was in much better shape than Helen was too. In fact, he almost looked perfectly fine, if it weren't for the fact that both his left leg and arm were broken. Not to mention the bruises and cuts all over his face, arms and probably other parts of his body. And his hair...it was cut!  
  
My jaw dropped at the sight, it wasn't waist length anymore, but shoulder length. I wanted to cry at the sight. Duo's long hair! {3}  
  
He was watching VH1, looking very serious. Too serious to be watching "the wonderful like of: Friends"  
  
But he still managed to give us his trademark grin once he saw us. "Hey guys! What's up? Anything new?"  
  
Heero and I exchanged worried glances. Duo sounded too happy for a guy who's in the hospital and who probably knows that his sister's dying and he can't go visit her.  
  
"I was wondering when you two were going to show up! WuFei just passed by here not too long ago. He told me that you guys were probably gonna show up soon, and now here ya are!" Duo chirped, ignoring Heero and my exchange.  
  
We spoke for a little while, finding out that Duo's hair had to get cut because if not the paramedics wouldn't have been able to get him out of the car.  
  
Duo continued talking when Heero cut him off, "cut the crap Duo. What's wrong?"  
  
Slowly the grin faded, and the serious one showed up again, "ain't it obvious? My sister's dying and I can't do anything about it."  
  
I frowned, that wasn't it, I knew that it was something more than Helen's death. There was something on top of that, or maybe below that?  
  
"And? What else?" Heero questioned, he took the seat on Duo's right side.  
  
It amazes me how Heero can read Duo so well. They really are meant for each other.  
  
Duo mumbled something that neither Heero nor I could hear.  
  
"Say it again, only louder."  
  
"I said that because of that stupid drunk asshole, I can never dance again{4}. Or walk properly for that matter! I'll be stuck with a fucking cane for the rest of my life! Because of that asshole, my hair! The braid that I promised Solo {5} never to cut is gone! And not only that, but I'm also gonna have one less sister to boot! I'm losing her just like I lost Solo! You don't know how fucking happy I am that Hilde wasn't in the car that night." Tears began to well up in Duo's eyes, he sniffled.  
  
Heero leaned towards his boyfriend.  
  
And I quickly excused myself from the room. Wanting to be there next to my friends, wanting to comfort Duo, but that's what Heero was there for. They didn't need me at the moment.  
  
I felt my own hot tears about to fall. This was too much. My empathy towards Duo's emotions were merging with my own feelings. Making me want to cry.  
  
But instead, I walked into the elevator, pressing the number eight button. I was going to go visit my father. Whither he wanted to see me or not.  
  
---  
  
I knocked gently on the door. Getting a muffled reply of "come in." before entering.  
  
My father looked up from his paper, which I guess Iria left with him, and blinked.  
  
"Quatre? Come in, come in my son." He quickly put the paper down.  
  
What do the doctors have him on?  
  
"Father?" I asked, confused.  
  
"I want to tell you that I accept you Quatre. I know that I should've right when you told me, but I didn't. I was a fool Quatre. Will you forgive me?" he asked, hopeful.  
  
"Father? Why the sudden change of heart?" I can't help but ask.  
  
"Well, that boyfriend of yours came to visit not too long ago. He's a good kid. And if you continue to date guys like him, then there's no need to worry about you." My father then smiled at me sweetly, lovingly, fatherly.  
  
"My... boyfriend? Trowa came here to visit?" I asked more confused than before.  
  
Father nodded, "he said that right now you two aren't talking to each other due to an argument, but he's going to try and make up soon. That he cares for you deeply, and that he wanted to meet me because he wanted to see his future in-law." My father let out a hearty laugh.  
  
I blinked a few times before my emotions spun out of control. Every single emotion that I've felt over the past few weeks were catching up to me.  
  
Happiness for Zechs and Nion.  
  
Understanding towards Relena and her feelings for WuFei.  
  
Pity towards Melian.  
  
Anger towards Iria.  
  
Gratitude towards Rashid.  
  
A longing for WuFei because I miss him so much.  
  
Heartbreak.  
  
Embarrassment for showing up to band late.  
  
Jealousy towards Leia's and Trowa closeness.  
  
Sympathy for Heero and his father.  
  
An indescribable disliking for the head nurse.  
  
Deep sadness for Helen and Duo.  
  
Relief that father accepts me.  
  
Anger towards Trowa for seeing my father behind my back, and yet love for Trowa for the same reason.  
  
It was too much for me, and I just couldn't stop when I busted out crying. I just let the tears flow.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
{1} Yup, I made Heero super smart in here, just like he is in the show and manga. AP: Advance Placement. Calculus: the hardest math to learn up to date.  
  
{2} I didn't know what to make Howard's last name; in fact, in the series does it ever mention his last name? If it does please tell me, for future reference.  
  
{3} It'll grow back by the end of this fic! I promise! So PLEASE don't hate me! Please!  
  
{4} It will be explained later on.  
  
{5} Solo is— was Duo's older brother. This'll also be explained later on.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
ECK: sigh Wow, there's the 12th chapter, the longest one yet. I understand if you all hate me for what I've done to the characters, but I promise you all that this is going to have a more or less happy ending. Really, it's going to be a happy ending. I just thought that the fic should live up to the title. Please remember that it is called Life Sucks for a reason. NE ways, like I wrote before, it WILL be a happy ending. So please RR, I'll understand if you want to flame me for this chapter. RR. 


	13. Summer's here

THANX TO:   
  
Trio Wing  
  
foxrocker: thank you, I try to put in as much emotion as I can in the chapters.  
  
cyberdistroyer  
  
DarrkKatt  
  
Sin Katt  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Title: Life Sucks  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: All  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gwing.  
  
WARNING: this fic had Slash in it. Meaning same sex relationships. If you feel uncomfortable with that, then please do not read. You have been warned.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13: Summer's here  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Helen didn't make it through the night, and about a week later the Maxwell's held her funeral. It was a beautiful ceremony, suit for the death a princess, which was exactly what Helen was.  
  
WuFei was there, as was Heero, I stood beside both of them, crying lightly.  
  
Before she died, she wrote a letter telling people not to mourn for her, that she as in a better place and she was happy. That her and Solo were watching over us now.  
  
Solo was their oldest brother; he was accidentally killed during a drive-by up in New York, a little while after his death, the family moved down to Florida.  
  
Duo was in a wheel chair, and him and Hilde spoke about Helen and how wonderful she was. During their speech, Hilde began to cry, so Duo had to be the strong one and continued, not shedding a tear.  
  
We each put a rose on her casket. Different colored roses were all piled up beautifully.  
  
They did the wake afterwards and it was heartbreaking, people were crying everywhere. Duo and Hilde were the center of attention, though one could tell that they didn't want it. They just wanted to be left alone so that they could mourn their late sister.  
  
Howard and their grandfather G tried to keep everyone away from them, but in the end it was a failed attempt. It wasn't until Heero scared all of those people with his ultimate death glare ™ that they stopped pestering the siblings with their false sympathy.  
  
That was all a few weeks ago.  
  
Duo and Hilde were staying at my place now, along with Heero. They're staying in the downstairs guest rooms while Heero is still in his upstairs one.  
  
There's only a few more days left of school. The seniors are no longer in school, all they're waiting for now is graduation. So Hilde is now spending most of her time helping Howard find a new place to live for her and Duo seeing as she has no more of high school to attend to.  
  
I wouldn't really say things are back to "normal" because I doubt anything will be ever again until a very long time from now.  
  
---  
  
The four of us were sitting at the dinning room table, eating dinner, when the doorbell rang. Because of habit, I was the first to get up and I went to go answer it.  
  
What really surprised me was that standing right outside the door was my father.  
  
He smiled at my face, "Well, I guess I would be surprised too if my father suddenly showed up unexpected to his own house."  
  
I blinked to get myself to focus. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the hospital?" I helped him in and took his bags. Then I ran up to the cab that he came in and paid the driver before reentering the house.  
  
Father was sitting where I was at the dinning room table.  
  
"I didn't know that we had so many guest over." He said to nobody, and yet at the same time, all of us.  
  
Hilde and Heero were taking turns helping Duo eat. As sad as that sounds, my friend is left handed so his right hand doesn't have that great of coordination. He kept spilling some stuff, of dropping stuff, getting really frustrated with himself in the process. A good thing is that the casts were supposed to come off sometime next week. So all he'd need to do after they're off is the therapy.  
  
"Well, I'm letting them stay here, seeing as it is my home." I empathized on the word "my" for a reason.  
  
Father only chuckled, "I'm not dead yet Quatre."  
  
He smiled at my friends, "hello there. I don't think that any of us have ever had the pleasure of meeting."  
  
After they finished their introductions I managed to drag father to the library. Yes library, my house is big. And on the other side of the house, the side that I never ever mention or go to is the library, billiard room, another den, a bathroom, and a long hallway that leads to my fathers room. Along with another flight of stairs that leads to the other half of the second floor. I don't really know why I don't like going to that side of the house, I just don't.  
  
Father rested on the large comfy looking blue armchair in the library. "Is there a reason to why you dragged me away from our guests?" he asked me, as if he didn't already know.  
  
I chose to remain standing, and narrowed my eyes at my father, "why are you home? I thought the doctors wanted you to remain in the hospital?"  
  
Father sighed tiredly, "You sound so displeased to see me."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him, "answer the question Father."  
  
He moved a bit in the chair to get into a comfortable position before answering, "well, they figured since my days are numbered, that it'd be better to be home, with my family."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "in other words, you ran away. Oh, that's just great. You do know that when I tell Iria this that she'll go totally berserk and force you to go back, right?"  
  
I guess if it weren't for the situation, I would've laughed. I was acting like the parent while father was the rebellious teenager! But I didn't laugh, I only got irritated.  
  
"I'm grown man damnit." Father told me, as if I didn't know already, "I can do what ever I please, and no child of mine is going to force me to do other wise."  
  
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; I tend to resist that urge a lot.  
  
"Whatever. Fine. But that argument is between you and your daughters, it honestly doesn't bother me if you chose to stay at home. But don't expect me to baby you like those nurses do Mr. Winner." I tell him, reverting to what I was forced to call him as a child whenever one of my other snobby relatives were around.  
  
Father rolled his eyes at me, guess I can see where I get it from, "Fine JR."  
  
JR is what just about everyone calls my in my family. All because my middle name is my fathers' first name. But notice how I say "just about everyone", not everyone calls me JR. not Iria, or Doro, or my father (most of the time). Okay, now I'm babbling.  
  
Father and I came to a somewhat mutual agreement. He doesn't bother us (Us meaning Hilde, Duo, Heero and I) too much, and we'll stay out of his way as much as possible. Of course, I never said that I wasn't going to tell Iria, who, as soon as she heard that father was home, came right back home. Deciding to take online classes so that it would be easier for her to take care of father. She didn't want to hire a nurse, being paranoid that the woman would only abuse him. I swear that girl's been watching too much TV. Not all nurses abuse their patients.  
  
---  
  
Exams are coming up. Which totally sucks. I hate exams seeing as I never do any good on the tests.  
  
So here we were, at lunch, sitting on a picnic table underneath the awning.  
  
Heero was helping Duo with his food. Though he wasn't babying Duo because our slightly longhaired friend would've hated that. Yes, Duo's hair is longer than it was a few weeks ago; it's now up to just above his shoulder blades. I'd say by this time next year it should be down to his waist, and then in our senior year down to his thighs again if not longer.  
  
Relena was sitting with us, I'm not too sure when Relena gave up on her preppy pals for us, I think it was sometime after her and I were caught hanging out by the paparazzo's.  
  
She doesn't really speak to WuFei. I guess she's too embarrassed to. Even though Merian and him are no longer engaged, and even though Merian had to drop out so she's no longer in school. She still can't say anything around him. And whenever he tried to talk to her, she would often fumble on her words and get tongue-tied. Making WuFei mumbled something that sounds like "incompetent onna." Which makes Relena's face turn bright red from embarrassment. Really, you sometimes have to feel sorry for the girl.  
  
Relena and Duo were talking to each other about the dance team. And how when next year rolls around the new freshmen would mess everything up. Duo often speaks to Relena about the dance team.  
  
See, Duo's leg got really messed up during the accident. The muscles and nerves in his leg were torn up and several bones were fractured and broken. So for the next five or so years he has to go through intense therapy just so he can walk with a cane. It's really sad know that my friend won't be able to do the thing he loves any more, which is to dance.  
  
I mean, people say that I can get into Julliard with my music; well Duo could've gotten in with his dancing.  
  
WuFei looked over at them, then asked Relena what today's date was. I swear he only does it to see her fumble.  
  
"Um... Well... I – I think it's the...um...twentieth." Her face turned red.  
  
WuFei just looked at her with amused dark eyes, a smirk on his lips, "thank you."  
  
Relena just nodded before returning to her conversation with Duo.  
  
WuFei must be blind if he can't see that Relena's feelings for him. Maybe that's why she never spoke to me after Christmas vacation whenever WuFei was around.  
  
Meh, not my problem.  
  
I zoned out for a bit and didn't really notice that Leia had made her way over to our group and had asked to speak with me for a bit.  
  
I looked up at her, "Um... OK. Sure." I got up from my seat, and followed after her.  
  
---  
  
Leia was quiet for the most part; it wasn't until she was sure that we were away from just about everyone.  
  
She stopped right in front of building 2. {1}  
  
"Well, there's something that I want to tell you. And its not easy." She began.  
  
I only nodded, encouraging for her to go on.  
  
"Well, I like you Quatre. As in LIKE like you." She explained.  
  
My eyes widened, "Oh. Oh. Um... I'm really flattered Leia, but you see, I'm kind of in love with somebody."  
  
She sighs, "Yeah, I know that. You've got the hots for my cousin, Trowa. But, he doesn't feel the same way Quatre. Its unrequited love. I was hoping that you'd give up on him, and maybe give me a chance." She looked me in the eyes throughout her whole little speech.  
  
Her brown eyes pierced into my aquamarine ones.  
  
This time it was me who sighed, "no. I can't do that Leia. I know that Trowa doesn't feel the same, and that my feelings are pretty useless to him. But they're my feelings, and I enjoy having them. Further more, I'm gay. So unless you're secret identity is that of a guy, and even then I wouldn't—couldn't—be with you."  
  
I looked at her, hoping that she'd understand, I honestly didn't want to hurt her feelings.  
  
She only nodded, "OK. That's OK Quatre, thank you for being honest with me."  
  
She then took out a list from her purse and crossed something off.  
  
"What's that?" I asked her curiously.  
  
Leia looked up at me and gave me a watery smile, "oh, it's only a list of guys that I have a slight crush on. I figured since it's almost the end of the school year, I might as well tell them how I feel. You were the first on my list, because I was... I guess in "love" with you the most."  
  
If I were an anime character I'd probably sweat drop right about here but since I'm not I frowned, feeling really bad at the moment, but then I patted Leia on the back, "don't worry, I bet a ton of those guys on your list want you just as much as you want them."  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Well, I got to go."  
  
Right before Leia was about to leave she suddenly turned towards me again, "I was lying about Trowa. All he ever does is talk about you. He does love you Quatre, he's just too much of an idiot to admit it."  
  
I stood there for a good minute, letting what she said sink in before walking off back to the picnic bench that the others were sitting at. I got there right in the middle of an argument, between WuFei and Relena.  
  
"You're such an incompetent woman." WuFei growled.  
  
Relena nearly hissed, "I am NOT incompetent!"  
  
WuFei only gave her a dull look, "then why do you answer like an idiot when I ask you things? Unless you really are an idiot, though I'd understand because you're a blonde prep." He drawls.  
  
Again with dissing the blondes! And why does he have to diss the preps too? What did they ever do to him, with the exception of wanting him to join their group that is?  
  
Relena suddenly looked down at the table. Too embarrassed to answer that question.  
  
Heero, Duo and I watched silently, too interested to budge.  
  
"You see, you can't even answer now." WuFei pointed out, "incompetent."  
  
That's when Relena suddenly stood up and took her things, "you want to know the reason so badly WuFei? The reason I'm always so tongue-tied and idiotic whenever you speak to me? Huh? Well, it's because I'm head over heels for you!" and with that she left, walking incredibly fast around the corner of a building.  
  
WuFei sat there, shocked. His mouth hanging open. Duo, Heero and I were just shocked that Relena told him just like that. We knew about her feelings, it was kind of too obvious, plus she told us.  
  
"Don't you feel crunchy?" Duo asked. Making the rest of him looking at him strangely.  
  
"What?" he blinked, "so what, I used the word 'crunchy', you guys act like I'm some alien for saying it!"  
  
Heero and I just blinked before looking back at WuFei.  
  
"Like Duo said, don't you feel like such an insensitive idiot?" Heero asked WuFei, explaining it in a language that he understood: English.  
  
Duo pouted at the fact that his question had to be re-asked just to be understood.  
  
WuFei sighed and put his head in his hands, "how was I supposed to know that she felt that way? I kind of sworn off women for a while seeing as I still feel betrayed by Merian."  
  
"So, does that mean you're gay now?" Duo asked. Making the rest of us look at him again. "What?! Why do you all keep staring at me?!"  
  
"No, I think WuFei's asexual in this part of his life, right?" Heero asked curiously.  
  
"Asexual? What's that?" Duo asked Heero.  
  
Before Heero got to answer our Chinese friend just made a sound like "ARGH!" before putting his head down into his arms.  
  
---  
  
Father smiled at the three of us as we entered the house.  
  
Duo smiled politely back. Heero put on his best blank face without glaring. And I just walked in with a frown.  
  
Before the three of us got out of fathers line of vision he called out, "Heero. You're father came by earlier looking for you."  
  
This made us stop and slowly face him.  
  
"Did he say anything?" Heero asked, his blank face forgotten and his glare returned.  
  
Father thought for a moment, "well, he said that the wedding is on the Thursday after school ends. That he expects you to be there." He smiled at us again before putting all of his attention to the TV.  
  
Duo and I exchanged glances.  
  
Hilde grinned as we walked into the kitchen, "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked casually while looking down at some house pamphlets.  
  
"Nothin' much. What 'cha got there?" Duo asked her while wheeling himself over to her; he has an electric wheel chair.  
  
"Just some houses that Uncle Howard, Grandpa G and I were looking at earlier." She then looked down at her watch, "well, Duo its time for us to go to the doctors."  
  
Duo blinked, before remembering that he had to go get his casts removed, "right." He turned towards Heero and I, "don't study without me!"  
  
---  
  
Four more days until school ends, tomorrow is the first day of exams. Which really sucks. But today was kind of a party day in all of my classes. Which was cool.  
  
During lunch we didn't see Relena anywhere, I guess she's hanging out with her preppy buddies again.  
  
The seniors graduate today. And I say it's about time too. I mean, Hilde's told us that they've been practicing over and over again, and she could probably do the damn thing in her sleep. She told me that the valedictorian for her graduating class was Zechs, though Nion was really close. But she lost by one grade in the last semester. Personally, I think she let him be the top student on purpose.  
  
---  
  
We had to get the place early so that Hilde got the chance to speak with some teachers and stuff.  
  
I looked at my friends; we were all dressed up nicely for the occasion. Howard and G arrived a little after we did. I looked around for Relena, but couldn't really see through the large mass of people.  
  
We were sitting on the very top row. And I know that with Duo's handicap to walk it may seem impossible, but Heero carried him while WuFei carried the crutches. Yup Duo gave up his wheelchair after he got his casts removed, though he still has kind of a brace on his leg. I brought up the rear of this little line.  
  
There was a lot of talking. The principal and vice principal each spoke. Some other teachers spoke too. Finally, it was Zechs turn to speak, seeing as he was head of his class.  
  
The beginning part of his speech was about how they all made it this far and hopefully they could go farther. And some other stuff like that. The ending part of his speech was what really caught my ear,  
  
"And though I know that you all may be wondering when I'll just shut up and sit down," this got him a laugh from the seniors, "I just would like to say that I don't deserve to have the privilege of speaking up here as the head of our class. And you all know that, and you all probably know who should be here instead. So, I just want to tell her Thank You. That's all, lets get graduated now!"  
  
The seniors began to clap at that; they apparently understood what he meant.  
  
"I think that he was talking about Nion, you know that Italian exchange student, she should've been the top of the class." WuFei whispered to me.  
  
I nodded, "but she loves him too much to take what she deserves. She thinks she's doing him a favor. How much do you want to bet that Zechs was upset once he found out what she did?" I whispered back.  
  
"I'd bet a lot that he was super pissed." Duo joined out conversation from the other side of Heero.  
  
We continued to whisper until we heard the names of people that we knew.  
  
"Catherine Bloom." The principal said into the mic.  
  
We all clapped loudly for Cathy. Hooting and yelling happily looked around the crowed, and on the other side of the place right across from where I sat were Trowa and Leia. Clapping and hooting just as loud.  
  
We sat there, watching as other students were called and then the M's were called.  
  
Martin, Martinez, Martinez again, Mathews, Matwa, Maxwell.  
  
"Hilde Maxwell."  
  
Again we clapped loudly, WuFei and I yelled while Duo and Howard whistled. She was practically glowing as she received her diploma.  
  
We sat there clapping as Lucrezia Nion was called and as Milliardo Peacecraft was called too. Although, one would think that they would be the first to get their diplomas seeing as they were the top two, I guess they asked the principal to do it differently this year.  
  
After the names were all called, the principal said a few more words. And then everyone shifted their little thing on their hats, I forgot what Hilde called it, and threw their hats up in the air, their voices all yelling happily in unison.  
  
Afterwards we took Hilde to a restaurant to celebrate. We all stayed out pretty late and WuFei had to stay at my house because he almost feel asleep in the car ride from the restaurant I didn't want him walking home like that, it was a miracle that we woke up early enough for school the next morning. And if it weren't for exams I doubt any of us would've gone to school.  
  
---  
  
It's the last day of school. A lot of people are hugging, crying and stuff like that. I'm not one of those people because I know that I'll see my friends over the summer. Hell, I'm going to see them on Thursday!  
  
Heero seems a little nervous because his fathers' wedding is only two days away. In fact, he's thinking of going back home to help out. To be a "good son" if only for a little while.  
  
Hilde and Duo found a house to live in. it's a nice four bedroom house and its not that far from WuFei's house, meaning that we could all just meet at our Chinese friends place instead of mine seeing as he lives right in the middle of all of us.  
  
This year has flown by so fast, it felt like yesterday that I was looking for Duo's new apartment and accidentally found Trowa's. Wow, that was months ago. And now, it's summer vacation, and I'm stuck with my father. Hey, if I'm lucky Doro will come down again. But, like I said before, I have no luck.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
{1} It's like my school, the buildings are numbered.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
ECK: there it is, the 13th chapter, I didn't want to keep a depressing atmosphere, so I tried to lighten it up . Tried is the key word. It isn't as long as the 12th chapter, but that's OK, right? Well, I'm not sure if I can update next week, but I'll try. Please RR, flames are welcome, criticism is welcome too. So please RR. 


	14. See You Around Heero

THANX TO:   
  
Sin Katt: pouts, but hugs back I know, but I don't think I'll be able to from there, she doesn't have a computer. And no, I doubt I'll be able to go to the library in Manhattan seeing as there will be no one to take me. Everyone's too busy working.   
  
Hn  
  
Zer0one: I'm SO sorry, but I have yahoo. Maybe we can find a chat room to meet at? Or maybe we can just email each other instead?  
  
DarrkKatt  
  
Trio Wing  
  
foxrocker  
  
LadyDragonWolfKinght: no, no. it wasn't Q who graduated, he's only in 10th grade. It was Hilde, Zechs, Nion, and Cathy that did; he went to their graduation. I'm sorry if I wrote it so that you misunderstood ;  
  
Weissangel24  
  
cyberdistroyer: they'll get back together… eventually… ;  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Title: Life Sucks  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: All   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gwing or Cocoa Pebbles or Sponge Bob or anything else that I mention that I probably can't afford to own (which is basically everything).  
  
WARNING: this fic had Slash in it. Meaning same sex relationships. If you feel uncomfortable with that, then please do not read. You have been warned.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14: See you around Heero  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Duo's crutches were laid out before him, between our row and the row in front of us. He shrugged uncomfortably in the suit that he was wearing. Bumping into WuFei while doing so, making our buddy turn to glare at Duo.   
  
In case you haven't noticed, it's Thursday, the day of the wedding. {1}  
  
Merian invited as many people as she knew so that her side would be filled up enough, though it wasn't a very large wedding. In fact it was small and simple.   
  
The bride hadn't shown up yet, so we were all just sitting there, whispering silently, waiting patiently. Heero sat in the row across from us, seeing as he was forced to sit on his father's side. He sat next to his grandfather, J. the old man looked as if he was about to fall asleep.  
  
I sat at the end of our row, Hilde next to me, then Duo, WuFei, Cathy, and Trowa (whom Cathy dragged along.) there were some other people too, like Zechs and Nion who sat in the row in front of us, but most of them I didn't know. I guess it should bother me that my EX and I always end up at the same places, but it doesn't. It's only natural since we hang out with the same people. And even though it hurts like hell to be around him when he's being so cold towards me, I still want to be near him, pathetic huh?  
  
I leaned forward and tapped Zechs on the shoulder, making him turn around to face me.  
  
"What's up?" he asked while nodding his head at me in greeting, I returned the nod.  
  
Nion also turns to face me, and smiles sweetly. I smile back and wave a little at her.  
  
"Nothing, just wondering where Relena is." I say to Zechs.  
  
"Relena is the maid of honor." Nion answered for him.  
  
I raised my eyebrows, but nodded, it made sense seeing as Merian and her were best friends after all. I wonder if Merian knows about Relena's feelings towards WuFei…  
  
The door to the chapel opened.  
  
The two little flower girls were the first to walk down the isle. Each wearing light pink colored Chinese dresses. They looked so adorable too, like two Chinese porcelain dolls. Each being careful with how many petals to throw down.  
  
Next came the brides maids, all dressed beautifully. Relena was the last bride's maid to walk in. but she was the prettiest one, at least in my opinion. The light lavender colored Chinese styled dress suited her, as did the flowers and ribbons in her honey blonde hair. I don't know whom the man that was walking next to her, but he wasn't that bad looking either (nothing compared to Trowa though!). And I could've sworn that WuFei took in a sharp breath when he saw Relena.  
  
Then came the little ring barer and the little bride. They were so cute! Both looking very determined not to mess up.  
  
Suddenly the organist started to play that wedding song, you know, the one you hear when the bride is about to walk down the isle?  
  
We all stood. Hilde and WuFei helped Duo stand.   
  
Merian walked down in a traditional Chinese dress, it was white. She had a bouquet of lavender, pink and white roses. There was a tall bald man walking her down the isles. I later found out his name was Master O. WuFei's and Merian's mentor since their childhood.  
  
The wedding from there was pretty sweet. I looked over at Heero during Odin and Merian's vows, he looked pissed. Very VERY pissed.   
  
Afterwards the reception was held at a restaurant/ club that Odin had rented out. It was pretty cool, I guess.   
  
It was four people per table. Hilde, Duo, Nion and Zechs at one. Trowa, Cathy, J, and Heero at the table across from them. And Relena, WuFei, and I at the one left of Zechs'.   
  
Relena and WuFei sat opposite of each other; I sat there on WuFei's right side, which would be Relena's left side. There was a lot of tension between the two.   
  
There were speeches given by just about everyone. The best man. Relena, J, and some other friends. But Heero didn't say a word of approval. In fact, he stayed silent throughout most of it.  
  
Master O dance with Merian; it was supposed to be the daughter-father dance.  
  
When it was time for the bride and groom to dance, I was asked to play for them, which really surprised me. The band that was playing gave me one of their violins. Apparently Merian wanted me to play, and no one else. Even though Mr. Lowe may not like me at all, Merian had talked him into letting me play for them, as a wedding gift I guess; I also guess that Merian defiantly loves my music too.  
  
My heart raced as I tuned the foreign instrument. I mean, if I knew about this, I would've brought my own since its in much better condition and is mine.  
  
I undid my tie, and put it in my pocket before unbuttoning the top two buttons of my tuxedo shirt. I don't like being uncomfortable while I play.  
  
I took in a deep shaky breath, my heart pounding away uncontrollably. I could hear it in my ears. Honestly, even though I preformed thousands of times before, I still get stage fright. No matter who I'm performing for, big or small audience.  
  
I wet my lips with my tongue and thought of what to play and decided on a song that I composed myself called "Blissful Romance". It's meant for a slow dance too, which is perfect for the two. I take in another deep breath and began to play, thanking Ms. Une for making me memorize just about everything I composed, say that I'd never know when the actual piece of paper with the notes would be destroyed. [It's safe to learn and memorize the notes, just in case.] That's what she had told me.  
  
The light harmony mixed with a little bit an angst sounding tone. I know that it sounds strange, but that's how it was. The low notes and the high notes perfect with each other.  
  
I closed my eyes, ignoring everything except for my music, getting so lost into it that I forgot that I was playing in front of others. Instead I felt like I was at Doro's summer home two years ago, practicing with Sandrock curled up at my side while Doro and H played chess.   
  
I didn't even notice that I finished the song until everyone started clapping. Which made me open my eyes. Everyone was clapping, including Merian and Mr. Lowe. Everyone was looking at me too. So, I got up, bowed my head a little, and quickly made my way over to the table that I was sitting at earlier. I could feel my face flush from embarrassment.   
  
---  
  
Relena and WuFei stayed silent towards each other for the most part, only speaking to me. And most of the conversation was about the song I had played, making me kind of edgy.  
  
I was so relieved when Cathy asked if I would dance a slow dance with her.  
  
It was actually more of a waltz than a slow dance though.   
  
"That was a beautiful piece Q. I was almost in tears." Cathy told me as I led.  
  
"Thank you. It's meant to be very emotional." I tell her while keeping my eyes away from hers, because I know that if I looked her in the eyes I'd get even more embarrassed.   
  
Cathy got the point. "So, how's everything with you Quat? I haven't seen you for a while." she spoke casually; though that would've been incredibility hard with this kind of waltz had Cathy not been on the dance team that is. It wasn't a slow dance like the music at the beginning of the waltz suggested. In fact, it was extremely fast and included switching partners, why kind of waltz was this?  
  
"Well," I began, though paused as we switched partners and waited until I was back with Cathy, "everything's pretty OK. How about with you? College and all?"  
  
She only laughed lightly, "well, I haven't started college yet, I start in September actually, though I'm working part time at a café in Universals' City Walk."  
  
I nod, we switched partners again, the girl I danced with said that she liked my music and thought I was cute, making me uncomfortable. I was very happy when we switched back, "that sounds cool. You get to deal with the tourist and stuff, right? Does it pay much?"  
  
I dipped Cathy lightly as the song ended, "well, more than the average part time job."  
  
I helped her stand straight.   
  
We walked back to our seats, but before Cathy went back to her table, she said to me, "Quat, even if you aren't dating Tro anymore, come by and visit any time. I mean, I really miss you. OK?"  
  
I blinked then smiled sweetly at Cathy, "OK Cat. I'll make sure to come by so much that you'll get sick of me by the end of the summer."  
  
She grinned, then suddenly hugged me, ruffling my hair, "that's all I want." She then let go of me and went back to her seat.  
  
I ate some of my food, drank some of the wine. It honestly didn't taste that bad, in fact it was actually very sweet. I was so preoccupied with my food that I barely noticed that WuFei and Relena were actually speaking with each other. Although, their topic was politics, and it was more of a heated discussion than a casual conversation, I think that the two were enjoying it. They're meant for each other. I can't wait to see how their babies come out.  
  
---  
  
I yawned as Hilde dropped me off at home. It was pretty late. I thanked Hilde for dropping me off. WuFei, who was sitting next to me, was already asleep; Duo, who was in the passengers seat, was asleep too. Hilde only smiled at the sight of both of them. She told me it was no big deal, said goodnight, I told her to be careful driving home and also said goodbye before she left.  
  
I stretched before unlocking the front door and entering.  
  
I took my shoes off at the foyer and held them in my hand while I silently made my way upstairs, not wanting to wake anyone up. I mean, it was REALLY late, as in a few hours Iria would be up and at 'em.  
  
I opened my bedroom door and barely got out of my tux before collapsing on the bed. It was either too much wine, or lack of sleep that was making my head spin. I really hope that it's the latter.  
  
---  
  
I woke up the next day, or should I say later the same day, around noon. As soon as I was awake enough, I took some clean clothes and went down the hallway into the shower.  
  
After that I went downstairs to eat some…brunch? Iria and father were both in the dinning room, eating lunch.  
  
"Good morning!" I greeted happily while moving into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't you mean afternoon?" Iria asked while taking a bite of her chicken patty sandwich.   
  
I shrugged, " you say mayonnaise I say mayo. Same difference." I tell her then I throw my head back to laugh evilly at the accomplishment of winning over my sister.  
  
She gave me a puzzled look, "that doesn't even makes sense."   
  
I then stop and look at her, "shut up. Let me have my victory damn it." I think there was something in that wine from last night.  
  
After pouring myself a bowl of Cocoa Pebbles™. Watching as it got mushy. I don't know why, but I don't like my cereal crunchy, it hurts my gums. I always have to have it mushy {2}  
  
---  
  
WuFei was up and at 'em when I went over later that day. Though I'd expect him to be, I mean it was 12:30 PM. What surprised me though was that he was still in his PJ's! I mean, who would've thought that WuFei had Sponge Bob Squarepants boxers?   
  
He blinked once he saw me before letting me in. "what the hell are you doing here so early Quat? I just woke up." He says while heading towards his kitchen to get some brunch for himself.   
  
I only shrug as I take off my shoes at the foyer before following my friend. WuFei hates it when people don't take their shoes off before entering; I guess in his culture its disrespectful or something. I wouldn't know, he never really explained it. Its either disrespectful or WuFei is just too lazy to sweep and vacuum.  
  
"I dunno. Was bored I guess." Which wasn't a complete lie, I WAS bored. Bored out or my MIND. But I also wanted to know how WuFei felt towards Relena; I mean it was only natural for me to be curios.   
  
WuFei gives me a dull look before taking the carton of orange juice out of the refrigerator and drinking from the lip of it.  
  
I raise an eyebrow, "didn't know THE refined WuFei drinks from the carton. Remind me never to drink anything from your house again, unless it comes from a can."  
  
He only shrugs, "well, what exactly do you want?" he asks after he finished drinking some juice, and puts the rest back into the refrigerator. "And don't give me the same crap as before, you want something, so just tell me."  
  
I grin, he knew me so well. "You caught me. I want to know how you feel towards Relena. You know how she feels for you, so what about your feelings?"  
  
He looked at me for a good long minute before shrugging, "the onna is alright. But I don't feel anything for her. She's… a friend." He narrowed his eyes at me, "why do you want to know? Did she put you up to this?"  
  
"Nope. I was just curious." I told him, I looked him straight in the eyes while saying this because he knows that if I were lying I'd look just about everywhere else but there.  
  
WuFei just shrugs it off, "whatever. I'm gonna go take a shower and change into something decent. Watch TV or… something."  
  
"Can that 'something' include me joining you in the shower?" I asked, teasing WuFei.  
  
He turned red, but frowned, "no."  
  
"Damn. Well, you can't blame a guy for trying." I grin.  
  
WuFei just continues to frown, "you've been hanging around Duo too much." With that he left the room.   
  
I only shrug; hanging out with Duo was fun. So what if he's rubbing off on me?  
  
"I wonder if WuFei has any green tea."  
  
---  
  
Twenty minutes later, I'm sitting on the couch upside-down. My feet were kind of dangling off the top of the couch, my head was halfway off of the sitting part of the couch, but that was OK. So I was sitting upside-down on the couch drinking green tea with honey through a straw. And I was watching the Dora the Explorer since that was the only thing on. You don't know how perverted the whole show can be if you put your mind to it. I mean, Boots? Come on!  
  
WuFei walked into the room, I could see him with my wonderful sight. OK, so I could see his reflection off of the TV. He was wearing a Chinese symbol button-up shirt with a dragon and a tiger on it along with a white wife-beater underneath. Baggy black jeans and black timberlands. Along with his glasses, which actually made him looked smart, a major difference from normal.  
  
And I told him that, as a get back for all of the blonde jokes.  
  
He only raised an eyebrow telling me that with or without the glasses he hade more brains than my air headed self.  
  
That only got a sarcastic "ouch." From me as I put my hands to my heart in mock heart.  
  
He was about to say something else, but then the phone rang.  
  
I laid my body down on the couch slowly and just stayed there, letting the blood rush out of my head.  
  
"So you want us to meet you there. When? …Yeah. No, you don't have to, he's here…" WuFei's voice drifted from the kitchen.   
  
I wonder whom he's talking to. Slowly I sit up, clutching to the couch while doing so. Oh! My poor head, I feel really dizzy.  
  
"OK, see you then. Yes. Don't worry too much you'll be able to once we get there. Yes Heero." WuFei sounded annoyed, then again, Heero can be a very how do you say… everyone-knows-about-his-feelings-and-problems-with-them-execpt-himself person at times, I mean, the guy asked me how I discovered I was gay. Captain obvious is a better way to put it. He's a bit dense too.  
  
And WuFei sounded very annoyed, "I KNOW Heero… No… Yes. We'll be there… Good-bye!" I could here the phone being put back into its cradle.  
  
Hey, have you ever wondered why they call it a cradle? I mean, isn't a cradle something you put a baby in?   
  
Wait.   
  
Where the hell did that come from? OK, sorry, I think I lost some brain cells while being upside-down.  
  
"Come on Q. we got to get to Waterford by three." WuFei said to me before going back to his room coming back a few seconds later with his house keys.  
  
"OK." I managed to mumble. Man, I still feel dizzy.  
  
I started to stand, only to fall right down on the floor, landing on the tea. Saving the floor, but getting myself drenched in the stuff. "Owie. Oh, man." I groaned.  
  
Needless to say, WuFei only got more annoyed.   
  
---  
  
We got to Waterford a little after three and met with Heero in front of Gamestop.   
  
He looked up at us from where he sat on the bench and nodded, "what kept you two?" he asked. See, WuFei is also a major on-time freak.  
  
WuFei just gave me a quick glance; basically telling our other friend it was my entire fault.  
  
Heero glanced at me too, "why are you wearing WuFei's clothes?"  
  
That's right, I was wearing one of WuFei's white wife-beaters. Why do they call it a 'wife-beater'? A pair of his baggy blue jeans (I needed a belt though) and my own black sneakers. Plus I borrowed some gel from WuFei, so my hair's spiked up. I think that I look pretty good.  
  
"He spilled tea all over himself." WuFei sighed.  
  
"I told you WuFei, the tea attacked me!" I protested. "It conspired against me and the floor, but lucky I saved the floors life. Sacrificing myself and my clothes.  
  
Heero gave me an amused look, a half smile formed on his lips. At least HE found me amusing, unlike WuFei.   
  
Instead my so-called "best bud" smacked me in the back of my head.  
  
"Hey! No abusing the chibi!" some called out from behind us.  
  
The three of us turned around.  
  
"Duo!" I grinned while kind of jogging up to my friend.   
  
He grinned, "I know, I'm irresistible."   
  
"Huh?" I asked, confused, but shook it off. "You have any clue to why Heero called us all together?" I asked, keeping my voice low.   
  
We walked slowly towards the others, of course though, I mean it would be kind of tiring for Duo to go fast.  
  
"I have no clue as to why Hee-Chan asked us all together like this. It's not like him to get us all together. That job is left to either me or you". Duo also kept a low voice, and a grin on his face.   
  
I put on a smile; "you think its something bad?"  
  
He only shrugs and looks me in the eye, " let's hope not Q."  
  
"It's about time you got here Duo. Late as usual." WuFei teased.  
  
Duo pouted, "Hey! Usually Q and me are here at the same time, its just luck that he got here first. Besides, Hee-Chan woke me up, so I had to get ready. You know, to look drop dead sexy for you guys."  
  
"Sexy? Right… if I weren't so used to your look Maxwell, I'd probably have nightmares." WuFei.  
  
"Nightmares, Chang? Don't you mean wet dreams?" Duo.  
  
They continued teasing and bickering until Heero cleared his throat, "I want to see a movie with you guys." He stated.  
  
We just stared at him for a bit.  
  
"OK."  
  
"That's all? You could've told us that on the phone."  
  
"Which movie?"  
  
Heero shifted uncomfortably, its obvious that he wanted to tell us something but couldn't so he used the movie as an excuse.  
  
"Um…The Day After Tomorrow looks interesting." {3}  
  
---   
  
We left the theater around seven. Talking about certain parts of the movie. How realistic and unrealistic some parts were.  
  
"The scary thing is that in a few thousand years from now the Earth is going to be like that." WuFei told us, "I mean, all of that is happening now, just at a extremely slow pace."   
  
We were all walking towards the bus stop.  
  
"Wow, some one was actually paying attention in biology." Duo teased.  
  
"I know, considering he was always doing his homework at the last minute and not understanding half of the stuff the teacher said." I agreed.  
  
Heero stayed silent, the way Heero usually does, but I know that he was smirking.  
  
"Hey, at least I passed that class! And with a B plus."  
  
"And this is coming from a person that got straight A's all of his life." Heero finally said.   
  
"Now you're all against me! Again! Why must you all gain up on me like that, is it because I'm better looking?" WuFei asked us while touching his hair.  
  
Yeah, this is how we usually talk. So here we were, waiting for the bus to come so that we can go to the Golden Coral to eat, it's a buffet. Heero said that he wanted to tell us something important, but only after we ate.   
  
The Lynx bus finally appeared. We all entered and paid the fee, except Duo.  
  
"Um…can I borrow a dollar?"  
  
---  
  
The four of us sat in a corner booth with a window right behind it.  
  
Our plates already had food on it. Each of us having an odd combination of food too. Like Duo, he had popcorn shrimp, mashed potatoes and bacon pizza along with steamed Brussels sprouts. But that was OK to have together, I mean, who am I to judge what he's eating when I'm basically eating the same combination?  
  
After we finished our meals and hit the dessert bar more than once, we just sat there and talked. We talked about everything. Remembering when we all met and talking about what we want in the future.  
  
After relaxing a bit, Heero finally told us what he wanted to say, "Odin's moving Merian, J, and I to Miami by Sunday."  
  
There was a silence before Duo hoarsely whispered, "he's WHAT? I thought he forgot about all that."  
  
"I thought that he got a clue that you didn't want to move when you ran away after he informed you that you were going to." WuFei stated.  
  
I stayed silent, if Heero's father wanted him to move, wasn't that the best for him? Why be selfish? I mean, I don't want him to go away, but if it can't be helped. I mean, he can't run away again, Odin will know where he was. we can always visit each other and email each other, it's not like he's going out of state even though the trip to Miami is a four hour drive.  
  
"That's not far!" Duo exclaimed, getting me out of me thoughts.  
  
"Duo's right." WuFei chimed in.  
  
"Quatre! Don't you think that it's not far that his father's being an ass." Duo looked over at me with pleading eyes.  
  
I sighed, it's time to be the mature one in this group, for once, "Heero, I'm going to miss you…"  
  
"What are you saying?" Duo interrupted, but I just continued.  
  
"You're one of my closest friends. We've been there for each other through good and bad times, but…Miami isn't that far, right? It could be worse; you could be moving out of this state, then what? We'd never see you again if you did. I understand that you want to stay, hell; I want you to stay too. But there are some things that we just can't fight; our group being separated is one of them. We can still keep in touch, having a pen pal does sound kind of fun, right? And besides, it's not as if we can't visit each other over vacations and long weekends. So, instead of seeing this as a bad thing, we should look at the positive sides of it." I stopped. That had to have been the longest thing I have ever said, and I still wasn't finished, "think of this as a new adventure that you have to do on your own. Because… it's not as if we're all going to be living near each other and always be together forever. Just think of this as some early experience to that. I mean you moving is a part of you life, and will probably help you in some way in the future."  
  
The three of them stared at me.   
  
Duo was chewing at the end of his braid.  
  
WuFei with a thoughtful look at what I said.  
  
Heero blinked, before nodding. "You're right Quatre. You are. I am being childish. But, don't you think I have a right to be?"  
  
"I never said that you don't. All I'm saying is that there is a time to act mature and grow up. And now's the time. You're moving, you're going to have to deal with it, just like the rest of us are going to have to. This is a new chapter to your life." Wow, I sound smart.   
  
WuFei nodded too, "Life sucks."  
  
"Life's a bitch and then you die." Duo said.  
  
"Yeah, but sometimes, it has its moments." I smiled before putting two dollars down on the table as a tip for our waitress.  
  
---  
  
WuFei and I started to walk to the bus stop to wait. Heero and Duo stopped a little ways behind us to have a private conversation. I feel really bad for them, I mean, it's obvious how much they care for each other. But, what can they do?  
  
I sat on the bench next to WuFei.   
  
We were both silent. Just waiting, they way we were acting you'd think we were strangers. And I guess to cars passing by we looked it.   
  
I turned to see if Duo and Heero were done talking. Only to see the two of them share an intimate kiss.  
  
My face flushed with embarrassment, as if I was just caught looking at something that I wasn't supposed to. Like, because I looked that moment wasn't as special as it was supposed to be. But I just shook it off that was just stupid.  
  
Right when the bus pulled up Heero and Duo were suddenly with WuFei and I.   
  
Before boarding Duo suddenly said, "hey, we should throw a good-bye party for Hee-chan. On Saturday, at my new house. All of our friends can be there, and we'll all give Heero gifts to remember us by!"  
  
"That's a great idea." I chirped.  
  
Before Heero got to say anything, WuFei cut him off, "and we're going to do it. It doesn't matter if you want it or not."  
  
One by one we each boarded. Except for Duo.  
  
He grinned at us, "can one of you lend me a dollar again?"  
  
---  
  
It was about nine-thirty when I got back home. I had the same clothes that I had before I left on. The ones that the tea attacked. They were nice and clean thanks to WuFei's reliable washer and dryer… that didn't sound right.  
  
Father wasn't in the living room when I got home, so my only guess was that he was in his room, or at least his side of the house.  
  
I walked into the kitchen; I tend to go there a lot. Sandrock was in the laundry room, using her litter box. So I had the decency not to look at her. I also had the sense to get my food and drink and quickly leave the kitchen, if you have a cat; you know how much cat crap stinks.  
  
While heading upstairs I bumped into Iria (not literally) as she was coming downstairs.  
  
"Quatre! Just the person I was looking for!"  
  
I gave her a strange look; I don't like it when people say that to me.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked her suspiciously.  
  
Iria led me to the den that was next to my room. When did my sister become so… nice to me?  
  
She sat at the desk that faced the door; I sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.  
  
"Since you're doing relatively nothing this summer, I got something for you to do." she smiled.  
  
I gave her another suspicious look, "oh? What do I have to do, baby-sit? I'm not looking after anyone's' kids again, I thought I made that clear last time." I was talking about the time I had to take care of some of my nieces and nephews. Those children are awful, the lot of them are demon children I tells ya.   
  
"No, not baby-sitting. How would you like to see Doro an H again? And I mean soon."   
  
I grinned, "I'd love to see them again soon! When are they coming down?"  
  
Iria just smiled and shook her head, "they're not coming down Q. you're going up, to Maine. I already got the plane tickets."  
  
I blink, "what if I said that I didn't want to go?"  
  
She shrugged, "tuff shit then, if you didn't want to go that it."  
  
"When do I leave?" I ask, barley containing my excitement.  
  
"Saturday. This Saturday."  
  
Suddenly the food in my hands didn't seem appealing anymore.  
  
---  
  
I raced towards Heero's house on my bike. I didn't feel like driving, and his house isn't that far, the gift I wanted to give him was in my pocket.  
  
I nearly jump off of my bike and ran to the front door. It was late, but I needed to say goodbye now. Because I know that tomorrow I'll be too busy shopping for things that I need for the trip to do so.   
  
It was at least ten at night.  
  
I hopped on one foot to the other as I rang the doorbell. Praying that Heero, or even J, would answer it.  
  
Merian did instead, and boy, was her stomach HUGE.  
  
"Quatre? What are you doing here so late?" she asked. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I just need to talk to Heero for a moment. I promise that it won't take long." I tell her, it feels like she's suddenly an adult instead of my age and it made me nervous, making me want to continue to hop, but I resisted. I resist a lot of things.  
  
"Why don't you come in? I'll go get him." She let me in then waddled off to find her stepson. As strange as that is.  
  
I stood at the foyer, not wanting to take off my shoes.   
  
J walked passed me and smiled, "hello Quatre, what are you doing here so late at night?" he asked.  
  
"Hi mister J—"  
  
"I've been telling you for the past six years, call me Grandpa J, everyone else does."  
  
I smiled at him, "sure thing mister J," it's a joke between the two of us, "anyways, I just stopped by to give Heero something since today is the probably the last time I'm going to see him face to face."  
  
J nodded, "your welcome to visit us at anytime in Miami. As soon as I find out the address I'll send you, WuFei and Duo copies of it."  
  
My smile sweetened, "that'll be great! Thank you… grandpa J."  
  
J just nodded and walked off.  
  
I few seconds later Heero showed up.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, not minding at all that I came to his house so late.  
  
"I won't be able to go to that party on Saturday." I told him, resentfully, I really wanted to go.  
  
He had a puzzled look on his face, "why not?"  
  
"My plane leaves on Saturday. I'm going to Maine for three weeks. And since I'm going to be busy with packing tomorrow, I decided to give you your gift now."  
  
I handed him the old, worn envelope that was in my pocket. Look at it for a moment before handing it over to Heero.  
  
"You can open it now, or after I leave. But personally I want to see your reaction. So open it now." I tell him  
  
He does as he's told and carefully opens the old envelope.  
  
Inside was a worn out letter, it's paper feeling more like cardboard than paper. There was a picture with it.  
  
Heero gasped at the picture. He then carefully, but quickly opened the letter. And smiled as he read it. "You actually kept this." He stated. "I honestly had forgotten all about it, thinking that you threw it away."  
  
I shrugged, "well, I am the leader after all. And I made an oath to keep it safe."   
  
"Quatre, you didn't have to… I mean…"  
  
I grinned; the great Heero was speechless when he actually wanted to speak. The irony of it all.   
  
"Its alright. I made myself a copy of both the picture and the letter, you keep the original."  
  
It was then that I was unexpectedly pulled into Heero's arms and nearly crushed by his hug. "Thank you."  
  
I hugged back, "you're very welcome Heero."  
  
---  
  
I got back on my bike and smiled at Heero, "this isn't a goodbye, because I know that we'll see each other again. Take care of yourself in Miami Heero, and have fun while you're there too."  
  
I mounted the bike.  
  
He smiled back, "I will, and thank you."  
  
I then rode off.  
  
In case you're wondering what was in that letter, it was a… contract/ oath that Heero, Duo, WuFei and I took when we were in the fifth grade. In fact, the exact words were:  
  
Contract of Friendship starting on: October 17, 1998/ ending on: never  
  
The following boys-   
  
Quatre Raberba Winner   
  
Chang WuFei  
  
Duo Maxwell   
  
Odin Heero (Yuy) Lowe  
  
{Our crude yet legible signatures.}  
  
Are making this contract to forever link themselves as friends. They will stay together through the good and bad times no matter what happens. And, no matter what comes between them, whether it is girls or anything else. And even if the four of them grow apart (which will probably never happen) they will still stay friends.   
  
The leader of our group will be Quatre; he will be the one to talk us in or out of things, depending what they are. And he will NEVER AGAIN use the puppy face to get what he wants. EVER. And, because he is leader, he will keep this contract safe.  
  
The listener will be WuFei, and if he cannot give useful advice then we talk to Quatre.   
  
Duo will be the one who can get us out of trouble with needed.   
  
And Heero will be the one to actually think about everything Duo does and makes sure that Duo will get us out of trouble and not in trouble.  
  
With this, the friendship is made, should one of us move we would always keep in touch and never forget about each other. With that, the oath is made and the contract is signed.  
  
QRW – leader  
  
CW- listener  
  
DM- sweet talker  
  
OHYL- the brains of the sweet talker  
  
You can't know how long it took us to write that stupid thing to how we wanted it. It took three weeks. And we asked Helen to write is (she was in high school at the time) because she had nice handwriting.  
  
The picture was of the four of us at the park, after we finished the contract.   
  
Heero on the far left, his cast showing, WuFei, me, and Duo on the right with his own cast showing. We were all so small back then, I can't believe that was six years ago.   
  
I know that to someone outside of our group, that piece of paper and picture seems kind of stupid and irrelevant, but we were only nine, and nine year olds do stupid things, but to us it has sentimental meaning. As dorky as that may sound.   
  
I sighed as I finally made it back home. It was about ten-forty-five.   
  
I opened the garage door so that I could put my bike in, closed it and went through the laundry room, forgetting all about Sandrock's litter box.   
  
"AGH!"  
  
---  
  
I lay down in bed after taking a quick shower.  
  
Close my eyes, and tell my body to rest, because tomorrow was going to be a big day.  
  
---  
  
Iria woke me up at six in the morning to get ready. Making me curse at her in a strange foreign language.   
  
"Hurry up Q, or we're going to miss the sales!"  
  
Oh yeah, what a wonderful way to start the day.  
  
Iria took my virtually everywhere. Waterford, which had: Old Navy, Target, Sketchers, and Ross. The mall: Champs, JC Penny, Hot Topic (at my request), Sears, and I somehow managed to escape to Tilt {4} for a while. She took me to Flea World, which was a flea market. To Kmart, and then across the street to another Ross and Shoe Land (as if they have any guy shoes there). And then down the street to Wal-Mart and Payless. We went to Burlington Coat Factory, such a huge store! We shopped until I dropped. Literally.  
  
I don't know how women do it. How do they shop for HOURS and not pass out from exhaustion? And the thing that really irks me is, we shopped and shopped and I only got six outfits. I need twelve.   
  
---  
  
As soon as we got home I was forced to do a little fashion show for Dad (and Rashid since he decided to drop by)  
  
As soon as I was down with that though I went straight up to my room, packed all of my stuff and went to bed early. After all, I have a flight to catch tomorrow.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
{1} I don't remember anything about how a wedding goes since it's been so long since I've actually seen one, so please bear with what I put down.   
  
{2} As strange as that sounds, that's how I am. ; Is anyone out there the same? Or am I the only one? …Guess it's only me. Man, I'm weird.   
  
{3} A pretty decent movie, though the creators could have explained what was happening in the other parts of the world other than New York.  
  
{4} An arcade, my guy pals go there almost every Saturday.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
ECK: Hey everyone! Well, I won't be able to update again until… June 25th. So that's why this chapter was extra long; the longest chapter yet!   
  
Yupers, June 25th .Why? You may ask. Because I'm going on vacation! YAY VACATION! I am SO excited about it, two whole weeks without my parents! == See my happy face.   
  
So anyways, it's gonna be a while until chapter 15 is up, but please wait until then! I'll update as soon as I come back from NY, ok? Please be patient! RR please, flames and/or criticism is welcome. RR! Reviews help! 


	15. New York, it's a helluva town

THANX TO  
  
Sin Katt: yes you were . Thanx.  
  
ashblackraven: hm... I never really thought about Tro's reaction... maybe something will be written about it later.  
  
DarrkKatt: you'll see about Trowa and Quat, I like them as a couple so I guess that they should get together... maybe.  
  
animebishieluva: don't worry Duo and Heero are still together, it's just a long distance relationship .  
  
Weissangel24: oh yes, fear the Sponge Bob boxers LOL  
  
Trio Wing: hey, how long did you make it to? Because here's the next chapter.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
Evil Chibi Kitten: Hi everyone, how are you all doing? Did you miss me? Nah ... you probably missed the fic more ; (sigh).  
  
Well, my vacation was really fun (though extremely tiring, you'll see what I mean later in the following chapters) and most of it is going to be in this fic. I'd like to thank all of you for reading this far; I mean ... this is the longest fanfic that I've ever worked on (and it's still going!) I'm so proud of myself because it is. I mean, most of the stuff that happens in this fic comes from my normal mundane life, though now I see that its not that mundane since you all like it so much ;.  
  
Oh! And forgive me if it's too short or not good enough, I only gave myself two days to create. Two days isn't as long as I thought it was, especially since I'm still recuperating from my exhausting vacation.  
  
Anyways, you all probably want me to go on with the fic, since you've been waiting for SO long , here's chapter 15.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
Title: Life Sucks  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: All  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gwing  
  
WARNING: this fic has Slash in it. Meaning same sex relationships. If you feel uncomfortable with that, then please do not read. You have been warned.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
Chapter 15: New York, it's a helluva town  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
Did I say I was going on vacation for three weeks? I meant two ... twelve days to be exact. Yeah. I made a mistake when I told Heero three ... I'll have to e-mail him and tell him that it isn't three.  
  
One thing that Iria forgot to mention to me was that I was going to stay in New York, not Maine. H lived in Brooklyn {1}, so I was going to go stay with him while Doro visited me. Apparently, she moved in with her boyfriend (which I didn't even know she had) and is going to be going to the University of New York for the rest of her college career. As excited, as I am to be going somewhere that I've never been before, I really wanted to go to Maine.  
  
---  
  
Iria woke me up extra early the next morning to make sure that I had everything packed and ate something, while we were eating she asked me as question that I don't think I'd ever heard in my entire life, "do you want to visit mom's family?"  
  
I choked on my French toast. This was a major surprise to me; in the whole 15 ¾ years of my life I've never had contact with my mothers' side of the family, never. For the longest time I thought it was because I killed her while she was having me, but that wasn't it. To this day I never figured out why either. Maybe when I visit, if I do, I can ask them why.  
  
I took a sip of my orange juice and look over at Iria, "what?" oh yeah, I am intelligent.  
  
"You heard me." She responded quietly.  
  
I started to stab at my French toast, "why did you ask? Do they want to meet me?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes." Iria stated.  
  
I stopped mutilating the poor toast. "Why?"  
  
She shrugs, "how the hell am I supposed to know what those peoples reasons are? I'm just asking you since you've always been curious about that side of the family, that's all. They might just want to see you so that they can suck up to you and get some money once you take over. Or, maybe they actually want to see you. After all, you are the 'prodigy child', right? The only boy out of thirty." She shrugged again, "who knows?"  
  
I took in a deep breath before nodding, "sure. Why not? And if I don't want to see them again, I can just tell them, right? H can pick me up and drop me off since he knows them. I can call him any time I want to leave, right? So, why not?"  
  
Iria nods, "alright then. I'll go call them now." She got up from the table, angry for some reason.  
  
"Iria?" I called out.  
  
"Yes Quatre?" her voice came from somewhere in the kitchen.  
  
"You've met them before, right?" I asked, staring down at my food, not hungry any more.  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
"Did you like them?" I asked, sounding like a little kid.  
  
"To each his own. Meaning, I may not like them, but you might." Was her oh so straightforward answer (notice the sarcasm)  
  
"That didn't answer my question Iria." I glared a hole through the table.  
  
She sighs irritably, "stay on your toes when you're around them Q. that's my advice to you, now stay quiet while I use the phone."  
  
If Iria didn't answer my question, was that a good thing or a bad thing? I wonder what I got myself into.  
  
---  
  
I fidgeted on the way to the airport. I was nervous, because to be perfectly honest, I hate flying. Well, not really hate it, its just that, so many things can go wrong while you're up in the air, the plane can crash, or have engine problems and just explode. Or the lady that you're sitting next to can have to most annoying kid that you just want to slap silly. Yes, many things can go wrong.  
  
Iria handed my sixty dollars and her cell phone while we were in the car (Rashid was driving). She also gave me a list of phone numbers, just in case I ever get lost.  
  
"Don't forget to call this number on Thursday to remind them that you're going to visit them on Saturday." She said, pointing to the last number on the list.  
  
Irena Ray. My grandmother.  
  
"We're here." Father announced from the front passenger's side.  
  
We got out of the car once Rashid parked it and walked into the airport. After my luggage went into that luggage thing, we walked towards the monorail, unfortunately; only one person was allowed to walk with me to the terminal. Father and Iria played Rock, Paper, and Scissors to decide who was going to do it, and Father won.  
  
I hugged Iria goodbye, and felt like I was going to cry while doing so {2}, since when did I start caring for my sister so much? Since when was she like a mom to me? Man, it's amazing how things change so fast without you realizing it.  
  
"Be good, and be careful." She said to me before letting me go.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Rashid and I did our little super-cool-secret-handshake that we made up. It's a real stupid handshake, and it looks like we're both having seizers when we do it.  
  
"Call us when you get there." Rashid tells me.  
  
I smile at him, "yeah, I will."  
  
Father and I then walked to the monorail that led to my gate.  
  
"Tell H that I said hello. And don't get into too much trouble with Dorothy." Father says before I have to get into the plane, I grinned, "I'll tell H. and don't worry, Doro wont get into too much trouble. I can guarantee you that we wont end up in jail this time."  
  
The jail thing is a long story.  
  
Father only laughs before giving me a hug, which I return.  
  
"Have fun Junior."  
  
I nod, "I will." And with that, I walked on to my plane.  
  
---  
  
You know, I've never noticed how blue the sky is, never. And since it's been so long since I've last been on a plan, I've never noticed how many clouds are in the sky. I mean, when I was on the ground it was a clear- skied day, but up here they're everywhere.  
  
The flight attendants came by giving chips and peanuts, asking people what they wanted to drink and stuff. There were some kids behind me that were laughing at something or other and people speaking quietly. Or as quiet as you can get on a plane, I mean, you can barely hear over the engines.  
  
I smiled as I continued to look out the window, it was so nice. Everything was blue! Well, except for the clouds, they were kind of gray. I wonder what it'll be like to be a pilot.  
  
Maybe this vacation won't be that bad after all.  
  
---  
  
I was the last person off of the plane and took my time towards the baggage claim.  
  
H was standing there on the other side, waiting patiently.  
  
"I knew you'd be the last person off." He says affectionately while giving me a hug. Yeah, I get a lot of hugs.  
  
"Well, I like to make an entrance." I tell him while pulling away.  
  
"You look like your mother." He stats with a warm smile before taking my carry-on away from me.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Dorothy wanted to come and pick you up, but she had work." He tells me while going towards the baggage claim. "So, I'm here instead."  
  
We waited for my bag to come. Only, it didn't.  
  
"What color was it?" H asks me for the fifth time.  
  
"Army green." I answer.  
  
"Ah."  
  
We decided to sit there and wait, and wait we did.  
  
---  
  
My bag didn't show up until the next flight from Orlando, Florida, came in. but I guess one good thing came out of it, I got a seventy-five dollar rebate because they didn't have to deliver it, so I had seventy-five dollars that I had to spend at the airport in the next year or else it expires. I guess I'm going to be doing some traveling this year.  
  
What really sucked was that H got lost on the way to his house in Brooklyn; he took us to the Bronx instead. And if any of you know New York, then you'd know that the Bronx is in the opposite direction of Brooklyn. It took us four hours just to reach his house, and by that time all I want to do was eat, take a shower, and go to bed. And that's exactly what I did. {3}  
  
---  
  
I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone singing in the living room. They were singing a horrible song in an off key tune, I mean, I couldn't understand one word that they were saying. And it wasn't one person singing, it was two.  
  
I groaned, why were H and Doro up so early? I looked over at the alarm clock that my temporary room had. It was only nine!  
  
I got up, got dressed, fixed my bed and quietly snuck into the bathroom to finish up. But even in there the horrible singing continued. Oh god the torture of it.  
  
After I was done getting dressed and stuff, I went into the kitchen, H was there cooking breakfast. He continued to sing, even after he saw me. He then pointed to the living room where I walked into.  
  
Doro stopped once she saw me, and so did H once she did.  
  
"You're finally awake." She smiled her not-so-sweet-smile.  
  
"Are you going to wake me up like this every morning?" I asked her while sitting down next to her.  
  
She only shrugged, "maybe."  
  
"So ... where's your boyfriend?"  
  
She shrugged again, "at school. Where's yours?"  
  
I closed my eyes at the dull throb in my chest, it hurt! "I don't have one. Not anymore anyways, but lets change the subject shall we? How's life?"  
  
Doro gave me a strange look before telling me about how she was over the last few months.  
  
---  
  
After breakfast H had to go to work, but Doro took me to the city parks.  
  
"It's Puerto Rican day today, so there's not gonna be much we can do with the parade and all." She tells me as we walk.  
  
I don't think you know this, but Doro is half Puerto Rican. So there she was, in front of me wearing a Puerto Rican flag shirt. Looking like she belonged, where as I totally felt out of place.  
  
This one lady pushing a cart full of cans passed us and smiled at Doro, "I didn't know that it was Spanish day today. But ... happy Spanish day." She says {4}  
  
Doro only nods, "thank you."  
  
Once she was gone I looked over at Doro, "does that usually happen?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't lived here that long."  
  
"That's reassuring."  
  
---  
  
Yeah, OK, so my vacation sounds boring so far, but it wasn't. Really.  
  
After the whole PR thing we went back to H's place and just hung out. Waiting for H to come home. Doro even cook dinner... ok, so it does sound boring, but it does get more interesting. Really.  
  
---  
  
On Monday I met Abdul. Dorothy's boyfriend. He seemed pretty cool; he was really laid back too. And was always wearing sunglasses for some strange reason.  
  
The three of us went out to dinner, and then to bowling. Which I really sucked at since I lost horribly. But Abdul was just as bad, he only got above me by three points getting him a thirty-seven, Doro won with fifty-six.  
  
"You suck Doro." I tell her while we headed towards the car.  
  
She only smiled at me, "only when asked nicely Q."  
  
"Ah!" I put my hands over my ears, "that was NOT called for!"  
  
She and Abdul laughed.  
  
---  
  
On Wednesday we planned to go to Great Adventure, whatever that it. I think that it's an amusement park or something. I know that it's in New Jersey, but that's about it.  
  
"I think you'll like Great Adventure." H says to me while we were driving to pick up Doro and Abdul. "There are tons of roller coasters and other rides that you might like."  
  
I nod.  
  
H then pulled over to a curb and parked, "do you want something for breakfast?" he asks me.  
  
I look over at him and nod again, yeah; I'm not that much a morning person during the summer.  
  
"Well, then, let me call Doro and ask her is she wants anything, come on Quatre." He led me out of the car and across the street to a Dunkin' Dounuts.  
  
I walked in and looked up at the list of what they had, not even noticing the cashier. Until they spoke, "Good morning, have you decided what you want yet?"  
  
I blinked at the sound of that voice. It sounded like ....  
  
I looked over at the cashier. And my jaw opened slightly.  
  
It was him!  
  
Trowa.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
{1} I'm writing about NY because I know what's in NY, especially Brooklyn and Queens. I've never been to Maine before, so I don't know anything about it.  
  
{2} I know that this is going to sound silly, but when I hugged my mom goodbye I felt like I was going to cry!  
  
{3} This all happened to my sister and I. She jinxed us by saying that our luggage was going to get lost. In fact, everything bad that she said was going to happen happened!  
  
{4} This actually happened, this lady came up to my grandfather while we were walking to one of the many PR "parties". She seemed nice, but my sister kept calling her crazy.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
ECK: well that is it for this chapter, I know that it's super short and super boring, and I'm sorry for that. Really! That next chapter is gonna be MUCH better, I promise! Really I do. Anyhoo, flames are welcome, as are positive reviews! So please RR. 


	16. Great Adventure

THANX TO  
  
Richard B: Thanx, I don't mean to do such horrible things to the characters, I'm just trying to make this fic realistic   
  
haley: it's OK, as long as you like the fic (which, apparently you do!) I'm continuing too so don't worry.  
  
Trio Wing: Yah! $5 dollars! LOL Trowa might be there LOL but... do you honestly think he's that desperate?  
  
Sin Katt: Do you really? J/K, you do... I think... who knows? I might change my mind you know that I'm like that.  
  
LadyDragonWolfKinght: Grins wait and see!  
  
DarrkKatt: LOL like I wrote above, you'll see , I love being the writer   
  
Duo-23: his father is dying actually, I just don't want to write one horrible thing after another I mean, his father got diagnosed with terminal cancer, Trowa broke up with him, Helen died, Duo can barely walk, Merian cheated on WuFei, Heero moved. I just didn't want to add one more bad thing on there just yet. I mean, Quatre is very sensitive and tends to cry a lot already, I think if I where to make is father immediately die, he's just go overboard. But his father will die eventually, don't worry about that.  
  
I broke them up because Trowa thought that Quatre needed better, that and at first I wanted to add a little drama in his life, but after I broke them up I somehow wrote a whole chain of events that happened after that which dramatized this fic a lot ; I hope that answers your questions though.  
  
Anyways, ask more questions if you want. I like answering them .  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
Title: Life Sucks  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: All  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gwing  
  
WARNING: this fic has Slash in it. Meaning same sex relationships. If you feel uncomfortable with that, then please do not read. You have been warned.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
Chapter 16: Great Adventure!  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
He smiled at me and repeated himself with a sweet smile, "are you ready to order?"  
  
I blinked. No, it wasn't Trowa. Though he looked at lot like my ex. A LOT. All that was different was the hair color, eye color and skin tone, not to mention that this guy seemed nicer. He had Cathy's complexion and hair color and eye color. He looks more like her brother than Trowa does.  
  
"Um..." was my response, I am so smart at times. (Notice the sarcasm, again) he must think that I'm a dumb blonde. {1}  
  
H answered for himself though, "Yes, I'd like a medium coffee, black, and a glazed doughnut."  
  
"Alrighty. And you?" he looked back at me with those lavender eyes; they seemed to pierce my heart.  
  
I swallowed what little saliva that I had in my mouth, "yes, one jelly filled and one Boston creamer. Please."  
  
He just continued to smile that same smile, I wanted to melt. But quickly shoved that thought out of my head, that would be wrong, right? I mean... I still love Trowa, right? But... then again... we're not together anymore, so it's all right to do, right? Oh man, I am so confused now.  
  
He gave us our stuff and H paid, I looked at his nametag.  
  
Triton.  
  
I don't think that I'll be able to forget about him easily.  
  
---  
  
After we picked up Doro and Abdul, we spent another two hours going to stores just to but two Cokes. Apparently they're going to get us two free tickets.  
  
---  
  
Doro was sitting in the front seat, giving H directions on how to get to Great Adventure. Which I don't blame her, the man got us lost on the way to Brooklyn and ended up in the Bronx.  
  
I sat in the back seat with Abdul, looking out that the Jersey wilderness. Now I know why they call it the Garden State, there's so much more trees here than in New York.  
  
Abdul was doing the same thing as me, only drinking two Coke cans... at once, since he's the only one who drinks the stuff... yeah.  
  
Abdul sighed as he finished the second one.  
  
"Good?" I asked him. I was trying to find ways to get Triton out of my mind.  
  
He looked over at me and shook his head, "I think I'm gonna yak. That and bust a gut."  
  
Doro looked at him from the front seat, "and who told you to drink them both? I asked if you wanted me to dump it out, but no it would've been a waste." She tsked.  
  
"Awe, shove it." Abdul murmured.  
  
"Just tell me where." Doro teased.  
  
Again I covered my ears, "Come one! There is a CHILD in this car damnit!"  
  
Everyone else just laughed.  
  
---  
  
"We're ten minutes away. So, Quat, there's a safari you can go through before going to the actual park, do you want to do that first?" H asked me looking through the rearview mirror.  
  
I nodded, "yeah, of course."  
  
"We're here." Abdul announced.  
  
I looked over at the entranceway.  
  
Six Flags: Great Adventure.  
  
I smiled, I had no clue that Great Adventure was Six Flags, and to think I always wanted to go to this place.  
  
Once we were in, we went straight to the safari, if you can call it that. It was really just driving through animal reserves.  
  
"Just be careful for the monkeys. They're crazy." H stated.  
  
Doro nodded, "last time I came through here, they went all over my car. Throwing crap on it and stuff."  
  
Abdul only smiled, "I remember once, my brother and some friends and me were going through the monkey part in our friends car, but before we did, we put French fries all over his car without him knowing it. You should've seen how crazy they were then." He laughed. {2}  
  
We droved through and saw a lot of animals, like the type you see in Bush Gardens, except more. There were a lot of the same kinds of species too.  
  
"We're almost at the monkey exhibit." Doro stated.  
  
I looked out of my window, expecting to see a whole bunch of crazy monkeys, but instead saw that they were all caged.  
  
"Awe man. Look, they're caged." Abdul pointed out.  
  
"The park must've gotten a lot of complaints about them attacking the cars." Doro sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of glad that they're caged, I didn't want my car covered in monkey crap." H nodded as we continued to drive on.  
  
Doro turned to face me and said. "Well Q, you just missed out on one "fun" experience."  
  
We drove some more, and then we reached the bear exhibit.  
  
We all looked out of our windows, and watched them play and sleep. It wasn't until we reached the black bear part did we actually get to see them close up.  
  
Doro watched as one of them came up to her window.  
  
"They look like dogs." She said, leaning on her door, not wearing her seatbelt either might I say.  
  
H nodded, he was going to lock the windows, but instead unlocked the doors {3}, and Doro kind of... fell out, right when the bear passed.  
  
"OH SHIT!" everyone in the car screamed at once.  
  
But, what's amazing is the incredible speed Doro had to get back into the car before the bear ever turned around.  
  
She gasped for air, her body shaking with adrenaline. "Were you trying to KILL ME!?" she shrieked.  
  
H only started laughing, "I'm sorry Dorothy, I meant to lock the windows."  
  
This made me and Abdul laugh nervously, and in relief that Doro wasn't hurt. Doro on the other hand had her nerves shot and remained silent. But she did buckle her seatbelt.  
  
We continued to drive, with our window halfway down, (which is against the rules.) we passed the bears, only to run into Camels. That were coming straight our way.  
  
"Um... H... do you think you can close the windows now?" Abdul asked as the Camels began to sniff at the car. He tried to close his, but it was locked. {4}  
  
H smiled as he began to close the windows, and right when they were up, one Camel licked Abdul's window.  
  
He made a face, "that just looks gross."  
  
---  
  
Thankfully we made it to the park in one piece. Nothing else really bothered us while we were going through the safari, and that was pretty OK with me. I mean, that was enough animals to deal with for one day.  
  
The park itself was really fun; we went on just about every important ride, starting with the Tea Cups.  
  
---  
  
"Faster! FASTER!" one of us screamed, I think it might've been me.  
  
Well, after I said that we were going faster. It was hard to move the little wheel in the middle that made us go fast.  
  
I looked up and almost went flying into Doro.  
  
"Who do you think is going to yak first? My bets on Quatre." She said this loudly so that we could hear her.  
  
I continued to look straight at the wheel, "don't look up." I told the others.  
  
They listened to me and decided not to. Man, I felt so dizzy! Maybe I was going to yak, but... I've been on every ride at Universal, Island of Adventure, Disney and Bush Gardens, and I've never yakked before, so I doubt I'm going to while riding Tea Cups. {5}  
  
After that we went on any roller coaster that we could find, and the best thing of it all was... everything was empty! It was heaven! No long lines, to waiting behind a person that reeks of sweat, no annoying little kid to continuously stab your back with their annoying little finger (which you just want to break).  
  
We went on Batman, Superman, Batman & Robin (on Robins because Batman's was broken) did you know that the Robin ride is only 48 seconds long? {6} It's so fast, and so much fun! We went on that one ride that's kind of like the pirate boat ride, it lifts you up goes backwards, forwards, up down, upside down.  
  
We went on The Scream Machine (that ride gave me such a bloody headache). The Looney Tunes Water Rapids (I forgot the exact name to it) that water was COLD. Medusa had to be my favorite roller coaster that one kicked ass.  
  
We ate lunch in between there somewhere, I'm not quite sure when, but I know that it was a large pizza with two waters, and ice cream afterwards, which I ended up spilling all over myself. I swear that ice cream was trying to attack me! {7}  
  
Finally after a LOONG day at the park we decided to go on one last ride before heading home. Doro and H wanted to go on Nitro, which I would NOT go on because of the large almost 90 degree angle drop at the beginning of if. So, as Doro and H went. (Even though H had a heart problem, we learned that he doesn't listen to us when we try to stop him anyways.) Abdul and I decided to go on Water Movie. Which was a small, simple, water ride. That consisted of a "log" that you sit on and it went up this ramp, made a half circle then made a small, about twenty feet, drop at the end. But, that "small" drop got us soaked. We got to go on that ride two times that went in the splash zone. Needless to say, I probably looked like a wet dog once we got out of there.  
  
We that sat on a park bench to get the water out of our shoes, and socks, and shirts, and jeans. Both of us took off our shirt and started to wring the water out.  
  
"That was fun." Abdul says as he takes off his sunglasses, seeing as there was no way for him to dry them.  
  
I looked over at Abdul and almost gasped... he... was... HOTT. OMG! Especially wet, and I do NOT mean that in a perverted way, I mean, his hair looks better down than spiked up and without that hat on it, and his gray eyes were really handsome. He looks GOOD. {8}  
  
So, we walked around and played some games while we waited for H and Doro. Then, it started to rain, so we were getting even more wet, not that it mattered.  
  
After finishing one game, Doro and H came up to us. "You should've gone on that ride! It was AWESOME!" Doro shrieked, she looked like a little kid that got what they wanted on Christmas.  
  
Once they caught up with us, we decided it was time to call it a day. I mean, my feet hurt, I was soaked, I smelled, and I probably looked like a wreak. But, I had fun, lots of fun.  
  
---  
  
In the blink of an eye it was Thursday, the day I had to call Irena Ray. And to say I was nervous was a major under statement. I was petrified. I let out a deep breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. Why did I agree to this?  
  
I took a gulp of water from the sink. Making sure not to drink too much or I might have to go soon, like when she picked up.  
  
I took in a deep breath and let it out again before picking up the H's phone and dialing the number.  
  
It rang a good five times, and I was about to give up, until someone picked up.  
  
"Hello, Ray residents." It was the voice of a kid, maybe a teen. Maybe they're a cousin, or niece. (The voice was a female one of course.)  
  
"Yes, is Irena there, I need to speak with her." I told them in my best "business" voice.  
  
"May I ask who's speaking?" they asked.  
  
"Quatre Winner." I state.  
  
The other line goes silent for a moment, but only for a moment before she squealed (in delight I think). "Just a second! I'll go get her!" I heard her put down the phone, along with footsteps going away. And someone was calling out "Grandma! Grandma! Quatre's on the phone! Quatre!"  
  
I smiled, she sounded so happy that it was me.  
  
After about ten seconds of waiting, another person picked up the phone, "Quatre? Is that really you?" she sounded like a kind old woman, but what would I know?  
  
"Yes. Is this Irena?" I asked, just in case. For all I know she could be my great aunt, or some other old woman.  
  
"Yes. You're calling about Saturday." She stated, she already knew.  
  
"Just to remind you." I tell her while nodding. For some reason talking to her made me feel awkward. It's all right that I feel awkward, right? I mean, she's a stranger to me.  
  
"Um... I'll see you Saturday then." I say, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, of course. You're still at H's place?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Saturday then. See you then Quatre."  
  
"Goodbye." I hung up. And sighed. That lady made me fell uncomfortable. I don't know why she did.  
  
I looked around the apartment. H had work and Doro and Abdul had classes, so I was alone. And I know that none of them would be getting out any time soon. So, I decided to take a walk. I know, I know, that's dangerous. But, I didn't want to stay cooped up all day. So I took Iria's cell phone, wrote a note to H (just in case), took a spare set of keys, and left the apartment.  
  
----  
  
I ended up in Queens, at that same Dunkin' Dounuts that H took me to the other day. And as soon as I saw it I decided that I wanted some doughnuts, maybe Triton would be there.  
  
And there he was, smiling at me as I came in. I wonder if he's forced to smile or does he just enjoy his job?  
  
"Hello there again. What would you like?" he asks me, blue eyes shining.  
  
You. I wanted to say that so bad, like in some cheesy porn movie where the person comes in and says that and then the other persons all over them and like, the place that they're in is suddenly empty and they... ok, shake that out of my head.  
  
I smile sweetly at him, "a jelly doughnut and a Boston creamer please."  
  
He nods and begins to get them, I looked around, it was empty today. There was only one other cashier besides Triton, and she kept looking at me strangely. Like I was some kind of chocolate and she was on her time of the month.  
  
Triton then handed me my bag of yummies. "Anything else?" he asked me.  
  
Yes, you. You. You! Damn it.  
  
I only smile and shake my head, "no. Nothing thank you."  
  
"All right then." He told me the cost and I paid. "Have a good day."  
  
"You too."  
  
And I walked out, jeez, am I that sad that I start falling for the guy who sells doughnuts, no offense to those who do that, I mean, I really like doughnuts (especially Krespy Kreme. Yummy!) But, he was probably too old for me; I mean schools still in session until Friday.  
  
I sigh, and was about to cross the street when someone called out to me, "Hey! Um-blonde kid! Wait up!"  
  
I stopped, I don't know why, but I did. How dare someone just say "blonde kid"? I do have a name.  
  
I turned to face the person that called out. And lo and behold, it was Triton.  
  
He smiled as he walked up to me, "hi." He greeted awkwardly.  
  
I grin, "hello."  
  
He shuffled his feet around a bit. He is so cute! Especially when he's nervous, but why would he be nervous? Maybe be he wants to ask me a question! Oh! Maybe he wants to go out with me tomorrow, we could go see a movie together!  
  
"Jeez, this is awkward. Um... well... my name is Triton." He put out his hand to me. My smile broadened, he is cute.  
  
I looked down at it for only a moment before I shook it, "I'm Quatre."  
  
We held hands longer than normal handshakes are supposed to be. But I didn't mind, he didn't either, because he let go a little reluctantly.  
  
"Well Triton, it's a pleasure to meet you. Maybe we'll see each other again." I started to move away, hoping that he was going to say something to stop me, anything would do. You may be wondering why I'm moving away from him, well the reason is because I want to play "hard to get" since I never got to do that with Trowa.  
  
Sigh. Trowa...  
  
But this isn't Trowa; this is Triton, a completely different person. And I want him probably just as bad as he wants me.  
"Um... wait. Quatre."  
  
I shivered at the sound of my name.  
  
"Maybe we can... if you're not busy... go to a park or something and get a pretzel or a Nathan's hotdog. My treat." He sounded so hopeful.  
  
I looked back over at him, "I'd like a pretzel. But you don't have to buy it."  
  
---  
  
I guess it was an unofficial date. I loved every minute of it. By the end of the day it felt like I've known him as long as I've known WuFei. And I was so happy.  
  
Triton only live two blocks away from H, in Queens. He walked me to the corner of "my" block.  
  
"Maybe we can do this tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
I nodded, "I'd like that."  
  
"Um... well..." Triton then leaned in and kissed me on the right cheek. "Have a good evening Quatre."  
  
I put my right hand over where he kissed and smile up at him, "I'll see if I can."  
  
---  
  
I had a huge grin on my face as I walked into the apartment. H wasn't there, just like I thought. I took the note that I had written for him and threw it away.  
  
I just went on a "date" with Triton, and I know what you're probably thinking, "Q, you just met the guy! And what about Trowa!?" well, I don't know. But I know that I want Triton. As in WANT. And even if I still have feelings for Tro, we're no longer together, so there's no point in me wanting to hold onto something that is no longer there, right?  
  
I looked at the phonebook in Iria's cell. I put Tri's phone number in there. And I gave him Iria's cell number.  
  
I sighed as I lied down on my temporary bed.  
  
Triton was seventeen years old, a good one and a half year older than me. He's an only child, he plays the piano, he graduated a year early from high school because he's was so smart and is working at the Dunkin Doughnuts to help pay for his college tuition. He's so kind, and generous, loves animals, loves music, loves nature. And his full name is Triton J.... what was his last name? It's.... it's....  
  
Bloom.  
  
I sit up and groan, leave it to me to want to be with someone who's just like Trowa and what's worse, he's probably Trowa's cousin!  
  
"AH!" I yelled before putting a pillow over my face. I am such a whore!  
  
And yet.... I still want Triton.  
  
I moaned, "What am I going to do?" maybe, when H gets home, I can ask him if I can use his computer to email WuFei, Duo, and Heero. I'll ask them for their advice.  
  
---  
  
H of course said "yes". So I immediately logged on to my account and IM'd them.  
  
I sat there for a good ten minutes before someone replied.  
  
NatakuRulz:  
  
What's the emergency?  
  
I smiled in relief, good ol' WuFei. I was about to write back, but then two others came in.  
  
SexyBeastGod669:  
  
Hey Q, what's up?   
  
Perfect1:  
  
What's the matter?  
  
I opened up a private chat room for us and began to explain to them what my dilemma was. I mean, this isn't one that I want to figure out by myself. I wanted some help.  
  
----  
  
SexyBeastGod669: Wow, well, what does your heart want? As corny as that sounds. --;  
  
DesertPrince: see, my heart and body wants two different things, yet the same thing. Does that make sense? ;  
  
Perfect1: yes, it does. Love and lust, but you're confused about them.  
  
NatakuRulz: Heero's right. Who do you truly care for, with all of your heart?  
  
DesertPrince: ...I care for both of them... but... I still love Trowa.  
  
SexyBeastGod669: Trowa!? Even though he dumped you? Jeez, you got it bad!  
  
NatakuRulz: Don't worry Q; you're just in lust. Every person gets in it at least once, some more. And with these damn teen hormones, it's entirely normal. Just don't do something that you're going to regret.  
  
Perfect1: he's right.  
  
SexyBeastGod669: 0.o, so... does that mean you've been in lust before Wuffie?  
  
NatakuRulz: no.  
  
SexyBeastGod669: not yet, eh?  
  
Perfect1: Duo, you have no right to tease WuFei about lust.  
  
SexyBeastGod669: of course not, I'm a horning bastard!  
  
DesertPrince: LOL. Thanks a lot for your guy's advice.  
  
NatakuRulz: any time.  
  
Perfect1: just email us if you need anything.  
  
SexyBeastGod669: no problemo.  
  
----  
  
I chatted and BS'd with them until like... ten at night, and that's only because Doro came over to get me so that we could go out. After I logged off I felt so much better, and even though I felt like a cheap whore, WuFei was right, it was only lust. As long as I hold back my body, I should be fine... right?  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
{1} No offense to any blondes (man, it feels like I'm forever writing that)  
  
{2} My uncle's did this to their friends' car. It was funny when they told us about it, but their friend wasn't too happy about it. I still don't get how they got all those French fries on there without their friend noticing, or without any other animal being attracted to them, or without them flying away.  
  
{3} This happened, only they didn't fall out of the car. Almost though. Almost. It was pretty funny too.  
  
{4} Happened to my sister, she was SO close to getting licked! If they hadn't had closed the window...  
  
{5} That part always gets me dizzy when I remember what we did, we made that Tea Cup go as fast as it could go with four people in it. Next time we're going to ask which one's the fastest one. Though this is advice for you guys, never look up when you're in a Tea Cup going full speed. I almost did yak.  
  
{6} It's true, I timed it. It's only 24-second back and forth. What's funny is that people will go on that ride looking neat, their hairs combed, their clothes not rumpled. When they come back, their hair's standing in every direction, clothes are all rumpled, and faces are RED.  
  
{7} DAMN ICE CREAM ATTACKED ME I TELLS YA! It kept melting all over me and getting everywhere, and the cone kept breaking whenever I wanted to eat it! It was plotting against me! ... But... it was good   
  
{8} I know that Abdul doesn't really look like this, I also know that he's not that young, and I'm not even sure if the guy with the sunglasses' name is Abdul, it was just the first name that came to mind.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
ECK: I know that in the series, Triton Bloom is actually Trowa Barton's real name and all. But this is an AU, so I hope that you guys don't mind that they're cousins, it just goes well with what I'm going to do.  
  
Well anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter is too boring. I tried to make it funny, but... well, it didn't come out the way I wanted to. Anyways, flames, criticism, comments and especially questions are welcome! RR! 


	17. Family Matters

THANX TO  
  
Trio Wing: Do you live in Jersey? ... Well, Quat just knows how to pick 'em ! Medusa's the best, but Viper was closed when we went so we couldn't go on it. I mean we spend hours looking for it, and when we finally found it it's closed. - -;. I was too much of a chicken to go on Nitro, that drop scared me. But my sister went and told me it was OK, so maybe the next time I go up north I'll go on it.  
  
Sin Katt: Oppsies... I got the months confused, I thought 7 meant August...I'm stupid. But, you already know that... Anyways, there's no reason for you to get all competitive, I mean your fic has fewer chapters then mine and has more reviews. But honestly, I don't really care if you have more.

Mlaine: don't worry; I still have a while until this fic is over with. And I'm glad you agree with the Florida thing. I had this one person (I don't remember their name. But they did review this fic) tell me differently, and the thing is that person doesn't even live in Florida while I do!  
  
haley: yes it's Tro's real name, but lets pretend that Tri's a cousin. It's more fun that way. I will continue.  
  
LadyDragonWolfKnight: Yuppers, Triton. I can't wait to see either!  
  
Miaka Kennyuuki: I know what you mean by the whole neighbor thing, I sometimes forget that my favorite writers could live right down the street or go to the same school as me! And you'll see, it'll eventually happen since I like Q and Tro together.  
  
DarrkKatt: what, no questions or protests about Triton? And I don't know if he's Abdul or not, I think he is too. If not...then I guess it's too late to change it now.   
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
Title: Life Sucks  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: All  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gwing  
  
WARNING: this fic has Slash in it. Meaning same sex relationships. If you feel uncomfortable with that, then please do not read. You have been warned.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
Chapter 17: Family Matters  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
The next day I went out again, and met up with Triton at Queens Memorial Park (I'm becoming a regular city slicker now!)  
  
He smiled as I walked up to him. "Sorry I'm late, did you wait long?" I asked worriedly.  
  
Triton only smiled, "no, not really. I just got here myself."  
  
Why does this sound like a movie?  
  
We talked for a bit before Triton kissed me, it was a light kiss at first, and then turned into a much more passionate one. Somehow I ended up lying on a bench while he was on top of me.  
  
"T—Triton..." I gasped.  
  
He merely grunted as a response. His hands wandered...  
  
He was making me moan, and gasp, and beg. Oh god...  
  
=---------=  
  
I blinked my eyes opened and sat up. I was in bed, the clock on the nightstand read eight-thirty. I fell back into my pillow and sighed.  
  
It was just a dream. All of it. But... they say that dreams show what your subconscious wants. And my sub-self wanted Triton. I groaned, "stupid teenage hormones." Where were the guys when you needed advice?  
  
I remember once, when I was eleven, I woke up from a really horrible dream, it was about my mother. And since the only person that was in the house besides me was Iria (this was when we still hated each other) I had really no one to turn to or shoulder to cry on. So I did the only thing that came to mind, I called the guys.  
  
Granted they weren't too happy since it was a good five in the morning, but I didn't care. As soon as I told them everything I felt so much better, and about ten minutes after I hung up, WuFei showed up, then Heero, and lastly Duo. All three of them were still wearing their PJ's, and each had a backpack with extra clothes and their school stuff since it was a school day. Ever since then we all decided that whenever one of us have a nightmare, we'd call each other. As silly and girly as that sounded, of course, over the years things have changed a bit... those were the good days.  
  
I decided to go on H's computer, on the Internet to see if anyone was awake to help me. If I'm lucky someone would be, but none of the guys were. Then I tried someone that I haven't spoken to in a while.  
  
Relena.  
  
I IM'd her and waited for a reply, two minutes later I got one.  
  
--  
  
00peacefulprncezznpnk: hi Quat! Why are you up so early?  
  
--  
  
I smiled; I just needed someone to talk to.  
  
---  
  
Later that day, around noon, I met Triton for lunch. We ate at a pizzeria, which I loved. I mean, I felt like a New Yorker eating at a pizzeria and stuff. I know, I'm a dork.  
  
Afterwards, we went to his place so that he could show me the type of piano that he had, I mean, I know how to play piano pretty OK, maybe a little better than violin.  
  
He played something that he made himself and asked me what I thought about it, "well, to be honest, I think that you should play it a bit faster, that way it'll sound smoother."  
  
Triton gave me a confused look, "faster?"  
  
"Yes, um... may I?" I asked while pointing at the bench.  
  
He nodded. And I sat down, read the notes and began to play them a little faster than what he did. I even looped it so that the end and the beginning would match perfectly.  
  
And Triton just stared at me in shock. And once I was done he clapped, "I thought you said you couldn't play well."  
  
"I can't. You're much better at it than me." I smiled.  
  
Triton only shook his head and leaned in and kissed me on the lips lightly, "you're too cute."  
  
I sat there, frozen, but for only a moment before I smiled sweetly at him, "so I've been told. But I don't really see it." I shrugged slightly and began to play "Blissful Romance" on the piano, you know, it's the song that I played for Merian on her wedding. I closed my eyes as my fingers roamed freely over the keys. And I could feel Tritons bright blue eyes watching me.  
  
Have I ever mentioned how much I loved this song? I do, very much.  
  
I began to hum lightly with the tune, getting so lost in the music that I forgot where I was. I tend to do that sometimes.  
  
Once I was done Triton clapped a little more. And I smiled at him; "I played that one on the violin for a friends wedding. She kind of forced me to.  
  
Triton nodded, "it would sound more dramatic on the violin. But I like it on the piano. What do you call it?" he asked.  
  
I looked at his sky blue eyes and shrugged, "I call it Blissful Romance."  
  
---  
  
H helped me pack an overnight bag, just in case. But I really hope that I don't spend the night, I mean, I don't even know these people.  
  
"If they ever make you feel uncomfortable, or they want to do something that you don't want to, call me and I'll pick you up. Ok?" he asked me.  
  
I nodded and smiled, "Ok."  
  
---  
  
Irena showed up around noon. And she wasn't what I expected. Bright pink dyed hair that was spiked up, light brown eyes, and a freakishly sunny smile. I don't see how I resemble this woman at all.  
  
She looked me over for a good minute and I did the same to her. Then she suddenly glomps me. And I swear that I felt my ribs crush.  
  
"You look just like Katrina!" she screamed into my ear.  
  
There were two other people, with Irena, a boy and a girl about my age each.  
  
So, while H spoke with Irena I spoke with them.  
  
"Hi. I'm Dekim. {1} We're cousins." The tall blonde one smiled as we shook hands. He had blonde hair and brown eyes and was way taller than me.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." I tell him.  
  
"I'm Mary. I'm a cousin too." {2} She also shook my hand. Mary had dirty blonde hair, almost brown, and soft brown eyes. She also sounded very familiar to me.  
  
"Was it you that I spoke to one the phone?" I asked her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Irena turned to us, "well, lets get this show on the road." She chirped.  
  
H came and gave me a pat on the back, "remember what I told you."  
  
I nodded, "I do. And I guess I'll see you later?" I say to him. He nods and I go into my...er... Irena's car.  
  
"Have fun." H tells me before we leave.  
  
I didn't get to respond.  
  
---  
  
"Well kiddo, tell us a little about yourself." Irena tells me while we drive through China Town.  
  
I only shrug, "what's there to tell? I'm the youngest out of thirty, and the only boy at that. I have a few friends. Um... and I'm in high school. I'm like every other teenager."  
  
Mary snorts, "yeah right. Not every other teenager inherits a few million dollars when their parents kick the bucket."  
  
I looked over at her. And almost gave her a dirty look...almost is the key word here.  
  
"She's got a point." Irena stated.  
  
"Why don't we tell Quatre a little bit about ourselves?" Dekim suggested, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes. Why don't you?" I asked  
  
Irena shrugged, "sure. Lets see. I was born and raised in Jersey. And lived there my whole life. I have four older brothers, none of which had children. I fell in love at the age of fifteen and I married at the age of nineteen, to the same man, and had two wonderful children. One was Michel and the other was Katrina, both passed on. I have four grandchildren, Rahne {3}, Dekim, Mary and you. I used to work as a mechanic but I now teach piano. My favorite color is pink, my favorite food is grilled, and my favorite number is six."  
  
I blinked. Okay.  
  
"Me next." Mary exclaimed, "I was born in Germany, on an American base but grew up in Jersey too. I have two older siblings, Rahne and Dekim. I am dating at the moment; his name is Alexis {4}. Um...I work as a babysitter and I'm in high school too." She smiled at me.  
  
"Was born in Chicago, raised in Jersey. I have two siblings as you know. Single. Work at a café part time. And am also in high school."  
  
I liked Dekim's. Short, simple, to the point. Although, I was beginning to see why Iria doesn't like Irena.  
  
I closed my eyes as we went through the Holland Tunnel. No need to throw up in the car, I don't want to make it inconvenient for Dekim.  
  
---  
  
The apartment that Irena lived in was pretty decent. It wasn't that large, but not that small. It had three bedrooms, like H's. in fact, the layout looked almost identical to H's place, with the exception that this one was bigger than his.  
  
"We're home!" Irena called out once we entered.  
  
There was no response, "I guess Rahne's still at work." She mused. "Well, come in. make yourself comfortable."  
  
"I'll show you around." Dekim offered. Which I accepted.  
  
Dekim and I actually had a lot in common. A lot. And he's only a year older than me. While his sisters are farther in age from me. Rahne's nineteen and Mary's fourteen. We exchanged IM's and email addresses.  
  
Dekim told me all about my mothers family. And how small it was. All of my great uncles died of age or disease a few years ago. His mother died too, in a plane crash a few years ago.  
  
---  
  
After I met my other cousin, Rahne, a blue-eyed brown haired girl, Irena decided that we should all go out to eat for dinner. So we did.  
  
---  
  
"So then, she tells me that I wasn't 'cool' enough. I just said 'what the hell?'" Rahne was telling Irena and Mary about her day. Personally, I wasn't paying any attention to her at all.  
  
And apparently, neither was Dekim, "so, you said that you only had a few friends, why's that?" he asked.  
  
I looked at him for a moment before shrugging, "well lets see, I have WuFei, Duo, Heero, Cathy, Relena, Zechs, Lu, Merian, Hilde, Trition, Leia, Rashid, Abdul, Mrs. Une, Mariemaia and... I guess Trowa too." I nodded, "that's all of them, not counting Doro."  
  
Dekim raised an eyebrow, "that's all of your close friends?"  
  
I nodded, "yup those are all of my close friends. I mean, my best friends are WuFei, Duo, Heero and Relena."  
  
Dekim was about to say something, but Irena interrupted, "oh my god. Look at those two." She hissed, nodding over to two who were holding hands in a corner booth. They look like they were having a very important, very deep conversation.  
  
Dekim rolled his eyes at his grandmother and ignored her, returning to his food.  
  
"That's disgusting." Mary wrinkled her nose.  
  
"What's disgusting?" I asked, clueless. It was just two guys holding hands, its not like they were having sex on the table. But, the way they looked I wouldn't have minded watching.... Bad Quatre, bad. You no think those thoughts!  
  
"LOOK at them. They're... GAY." Irena stated.  
  
"And?" I asked. "What's the problem with that?"  
  
"Its wrong. And a sin." Mary told me, as if I should know.  
  
And let me tell you, that just got me pissed off.  
  
"Why is it wrong?"  
  
"God made man and woman for a reason." Rahne pointed out. "its just not right."  
  
"What's it matter who they're with if they're happy? Why the hell should you care what they do behind closed doors?" I stood up, and by this time my voice was pretty loud. "Its people like you that I can't stand. Narrow minded homophobes!"  
  
Irena stood up too, "why do you care how we speak about them!? What's it matter to you? It's not like you're gay!"  
  
The whole restaurant was silent. Everyone was watching us.  
  
I only gave her a rueful smile, the same one I gave Iria when she first found out. "I'm afraid that I am guilty of being so."  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"I'd really appreciate it if you never contacted me again. Ever. Because, unless you change to a more opened minded, accepting person, we're not related. In fact, I'll disown myself from your family until then. Don't ask me for anything in the future, because you wont get anything. Good day."  
  
And with that I walked away, out of the restaurant. Away from them.  
  
I stood at the corner of the street, with Iria's cel, trying to get a hold of H. and its now that I am so happy that I took my knapsack with me.  
  
Before I even for to click on H's number, Dekim came up to me. "that was very brave of you." He tells me, taking a cigarette out of his coat.  
  
"Smoking is bad for you." I murmured.  
  
He only shrugged, "when you live with them, you have to pick up something to calm your nerves."  
  
"Why aren't you discriminating against me?" I asked him.  
  
He shook his head, "I'm not homophobic, nor narrow minded. Nor am I and ignorant idiot who can't accept things for the way they are."  
  
We stood there in silence for a little while.  
  
But I had to break it, "why was it brave of me?"  
  
"Because no one has ever talked back to them before. Ever. My father, Michel. He's not dead; he's just not allowed to have custody of us. My sisters don't know this though. For the longest time I thought that he died, but the truth is, he's gay. And our grandmother was afraid that we'd end up like him, but from what I remember, he was the nicest guy. The only thing he did wrong was giving my mother grief. But, she eventually forgave him, I know this because I found some of her old journals." Dekim took a puff of his cig.  
  
"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked him, watching the smoke he exhaled float into the air.  
  
"Because, the only person who ever stayed by my fathers side was your mother. She didn't care how her brother turned out, she still loved him. And seeing you stand up for those two back there, well, you're just like her. And I know that after this we're probably never going to see each other again." He put his foot up so that he could crush the cigarette on the bottom of this shoe.  
  
"We could always email." I stated.  
  
He nodded, "yeah. You should probably call H, so that he could pick you up. That was what you were going to do? Right?"  
  
I nodded, "yeah."  
  
"I'll wait with you until he comes. Irena wont leave without me."  
  
---  
  
H showed up about half an hour later, which was pretty quick I mean, I guess he took all the short cuts and was speeding on top of that.  
  
Before I left me and Dekim shook hands again, "it was good meeting you Quatre, I'm glad that we did."  
  
"Yeah. It's been real."  
  
"Email me whenever. It doesn't matter, and I'll try to respond ASAP." He tells me.  
  
"Yeah. You do the same. Bye Dekim."  
  
"Good bye Quatre."  
  
---  
  
"You did what?" H asked me, slightly surprised.  
  
"I told her to contact me when she changed. Until then, I'm not part of her family." I told H what happened at the restaurant, with the exception of me being a homosexual of course. Though I think that he already knows.  
  
H only laughed, "jeez, you just want to give that woman a heart attack, huh?"  
  
I shrugged, "what else was I supposed to do?"  
  
He shook his head, "do you know that Iria did the same thing when the topic of homosexuals came up. That was years ago though, when she was you age about, before your cousins lived with Irena. She argued with that old hag about it and eventually left Irena's house saying that it was a disgrace to be named after such a woman."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "really?"  
  
H nodded, "really."  
  
I only smiled as I looked out of my window, I guess my sister and I are more alike that either of us ever realized.  
  
---  
  
The next day, I spent the morning with Triton; I mean I only have two days left here in New York. And he wanted to take me to a café that he knew, and it wasn't Dunkin' Dounuts.  
  
I had to tell him that I just want to be friends with him, nothing else.  
  
---  
  
Tri kissed me again. And I only sighed afterwards, "we need to talk." I say to him.  
  
He looked at me, puzzled, "its something bad isn't it?"  
  
I took in a deep breath, "we can't keep doing this."  
  
"Doing what?" he asked me.  
  
"Doing THIS." I took his hand off of my thigh; "I'm leaving to Florida on Tuesday. And I can't let this continue. What I mean is... well, I really like you Triton. But, I think that we're better off as friends."  
  
He looked at me with those blue eyes, it felt as if they were searching my soul, "friends? Quatre, I want you. And I KNOW that you want me just as bad. How can we just be friends with that going on between us?" he asked me.  
  
"I don't know. It's just that, I mean, I do care about you Tri, a lot. And you're a really great guy and I wouldn't mind being with you.... If I weren't already in love."  
  
There it goes, that cats out of that bag.  
  
"What? So, you were just using me?" he asked, a hint of rage in his voice, "using me and cheating on your boyfriend."  
  
"No! I wasn't using you. At first, I have to admit that I was attracted to you physically, but then we got to know each other and despite your fantastic looks, I saw a friend. And I'm not cheating. We're not together, I just cant help the way my heart feels. And I'm sorry. But, I just want to be your friend."  
  
he was quiet, but only for a moment before he got up and left the café.  
  
I sighed as I put my head down. This is just great. I don't want to leave with Triton mad at me, and out friendship on the rocks.  
  
---  
  
Later that day, I met Maria. My lesbian sister. Dorothy took me to see her. She lives in Manhattan in a very nice apartment.  
  
And let me tell you, she's really cool! Short blonde hair that was flipped out, and honey colored eyes that just looked like they knew everything.  
  
She hugged me the moment she saw me, "you've grown so much!" she shrieked.  
  
What is it with people screaming in my ears?  
  
She then let go of me and looked me over then looked me in the eye... she's taller than me.  
  
"You probably don't remember me. I used to take care of you and Iria when you guy were just kids." She smiled. "And I heard from father that you're gay. Is it true?"  
  
I blinked at her, what? Jeez, Maria's a bit overwhelming to be near, "um... yes."  
  
"Eek! I'm not the only one! I'm so happy!" she chirped.  
  
Doro, Maria and I hung out for a while until Maria said that she needed to go somewhere and invited us with her. Of course we accepted.  
  
"There's just only one problem." Maria stated while turning to Doro and I.  
  
"What's that?" Doro asked her.  
  
"They don't let men in, it doesn't matter if he's related to me or not." She tells us while eyeing me.  
  
Both her and Doro looked at each other, exchanged glances, then looked ever at me with identical evil smiles.  
  
"What're those looks for?" I gulped.  
  
"You have a petite enough body." Maria examined.  
  
"You're short enough." Dorothy pointed out.  
  
"You have a very pretty face." Maria stated.  
  
"You're voice is light enough." Dorothy says.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"to be dressed in drag and no one would notice that you were male." Both chimed.  
  
They both took one of my arms and dragged me down the hall into one of the bedrooms.  
  
Why the hell was I letting them do this to me?  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
{1} Yes I know about the whole Dekim thing and how he's Mariemaia's grandfather and all, but please keep in mind that this is an AU fic. Please?  
  
{2} In the movie (manga too) there's this little girl that Heero accidentally kills when his first mission goes wrong. She had a puppy named Mary. And since I couldn't think of any names I gave that one to Q's cousin.  
  
{3} "Rahne", which is pronounced "Rain", which is my dogs name! Just some useless info that I wanted to put down.  
  
{4} This one's for Nikki, if she's reading. (Inside joke)  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
ECK: I tried to update last Sunday, but Fanfiction was working on that thing so I couldn't. Anyhoo...I just want to write a chapter where Q's dressed in drag, is that so wrong? Anyways, please R and R, flames, questions, comments and criticism are welcomed. R and R!


	18. Of Drag Queens and Air Planes

THANX TO:

Sin Katt: Hm...

LadyDragonWolfKnight: he just doesn't dress in drag.

Duo-23: I was thinking about your last review really hard, and you were right about the whole "day's numbered" thing.   
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
Title: Life Sucks  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: All  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gwing  
  
WARNING: this fic has Slash in it. Meaning same sex relationships. If you feel uncomfortable with that, then please do not read. You have been warned.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
Chapter 18: Of Drag Queens and Air Planes  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
I looked myself over once more in the mirror. Why did I let those two talk me into this? What was the point of dressing as a girl? I could always wait here in Maria's apartment. But, they didn't want to leave me alone. Wherever this place is, it better be worth it.  
  
But, I do look like a girl, a very pretty girl... that really likes the color pink. Oh my gosh... I'm Relena's long lost sister!  
  
I moved a piece of my now flipped out hair out of my face so that I could apply the strawberry lip-gloss that Doro gave me to wear. I blinked a few times to get used to the heavy mascara. And once I was done with my makeup, I looked myself over once more.  
  
A white tank top with a stuffed and padded bra underneath. A knee length light pink skirt and pink Chinese sandals. I made myself smile and almost freaked out at how... pretty... I looked. My legs and underarms felt funny from shaving them too. They felt really smooth and my legs looked really nice, and long. Oh man, I have girly legs. Then again, I am petite and like I wrote a hundred or more times before, I do look pretty feminine.  
  
Jeez, if any of the guys saw me now... I can just imagine their reactions. WuFei laughing at me asking where a camera was when he needed one, Heero asking me if I really wanted a sex change, and Duo dressing up in drag with me just for the hell of it.  
  
There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Are you done in there yet Quat? We don't have all day." Doro tells me from the other side.  
  
I really don't want to go out there. I really didn't. but, if not then Maria would be even more late than she is now. I grabbed the pink knapsack that Maria was letting me borrow. And walked out the door and into the living room. Both of them just stared at me in awe... or shock, I don't know.  
  
"Damn Quatre... you look hot." Maria whistled.  
  
"You're prettier than me!" Doro stated with a slight smirk on her face before pulling something out of her pocket.  
  
"Say panties!" she chirped before clicking the button on her digital camera.  
  
---  
  
We walked over to where Maria needed to go, a feminist place that's name was too high to read for me. On the way towards the building I kept getting guys unwanted attention. Ironic isn't it, a gay guy that didn't want cute guy's numbers.  
  
"Why is it that it's when I'm dressed as a girl that other guys want me?" I asked Doro and Maria, half joking of course because I do get attention of certain guys. It's just that, it always ends up wrong.  
  
"Maybe its because you're actually appeasing to them as a girl." Maria suggested.  
  
"If that's the case I'm going to dress in drag for the rest of my life, marry a man and he wont realize what I am until the honeymoon, and by that time its too late to say that he doesn't love me for my soul." I tell them before we enter the building.  
  
"If only I could do that with every girl that I want. You know, dress as a man, get married and they wont realize what I am until the honeymoon." Maria joked.  
  
Doro only laughed, "I think Quat was serious about it Mari."  
  
Maria raised an eyebrow at me, "really now? From what I've heard from Iria, you're with someone."  
  
We walked past the secretary's desk and into an empty elevator.  
  
"I was. But, we broke up a while ago. As in a few months ago." I tell her with a sigh, "He said that I deserved better, which I don't get because we care about each other so much."  
  
"He's just being a stupid prick, that's all. You'll see, one day he'll realize what he's done wrong and he'll come crawling back to you." Maria shrugged as she pressed a button for which floor that we were going to.  
  
Doro looked over at my sister, "you never told Q what you did for a living." She reminded her.  
  
My sister only gave me a wicked grin, "I'm a photographer. And guess what?"  
  
I backed into the farthest corner from her, which wasn't that far at all, "what?"  
  
"You're my new model!"  
  
---  
  
The photo shoot for me was hell. I mean, I'm doing all of these things that I don't want to do. And the worst part is, if anyone I know reads that magazine and realizes its me on the cover of August's edition, then I know that I will get harassed like crazy.  
  
But, a good thing is that it took my mind off of Triton. And that all I wanted for that day.  
  
Around one in the morning I was driven back to H's place. He was asleep on the couch, so I put a blanket on him and turned off the TV. (by that time was dressed in my normal clothing.)  
  
He only groaned a little before he snorted and went back to sleep as I went to go take a shower.  
  
After the nice shower I decided to go on the Internet to check my email, and besides, I know that H wouldn't mind. There were no messages in my In box. None. Then again, what did I expect? For Dekim to email me so recently? Or for Trowa to? Did Trowa even know that I'm in New York? And how was Triton? Was he okay? I really hope that he forgives me.  
  
I sighed as I logged off. And then laid on the bed. What I need right now was sleep, but unfortunately that wasn't coming any time soon because of all these thoughts in my head. Sometimes, I wish I were an airhead, you know, a stereotypical blonde. The ones that rarely exist. Because if I was then I wouldn't be worrying about all this stupid stuff.  
  
Eventually I did fall asleep, and the last thing that came to my mind before I did was Trowa.  
  
---  
  
I woke up pretty early the next morning, around seven. H wasn't up yet. So there wasn't anything to do but watch TV. I flipped around for a while until something caught my eye, something that I haven't seen in years. Digimon! The first season! The best in my opinion. I nearly squealed as I watched the episode, remembering every line that was coming up next. Oh why did I have to sleep in late this whole vacation? If I had only known.  
  
OK, you may think that I am strange, but up until the ninth grade I was an Otaku. If you don't know what that is, well... its and major anime fan. Actually the definition it anime geek. But, during the ninth grade, I really wanted to fit in, and I know that you're probably asking where the others were, well... WuFei was in California for a while, Heero was with his dying mother in Japan and Duo was moving around too much to be in school for too long.  
  
So, that year I gave up my anime. I know, it sounds like a hard thing to do, but I somehow managed. And all of that useless info on Digimon, Hello Kitty, Ruroni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, Poke'mon, Escaflowne, Sailor Moon, DBZ, DB, DBGT, Pilot Candidate, Fruits Basket, Moncolle Knights, Flint the Time Detective, Monster Rancher, Excel Saga, Cowboy Bebop, Fushigi Yugi, Get Backers, Gravitation, DNAngel, Ranma ½, I, My, Me Strawberry Eggs, .Hacksign, Beyblade, InuYasha, Ghost in the Shell, Vampire Hunter D, Night Warriors, Bastard, X, Card Captors, Slayers, Outlaw Star, Blue Sub 6, Gundam X, G Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam, 8th MS Team, FLCL (most were imported) and so many others were tucked somewhere deep in my mind. Somewhere that I know that if I unlock it, I'll be anime crazy again.  
  
"Leomon, destroy the digidestined." I said the moment Devimon did. I am such a dork.  
  
---  
  
Once H woke up, he noticed that he was late to work and decided to call in sick; after all, this was my last day here.  
  
He took me shopping in Queens, and told me to get anything that I wanted. Though, to tell you the truth all I wanted was a book, as strange as that sounded, so instead of buying me something, he gave me money. Adding on to the little account that I was carrying with me.  
  
---  
  
Doro helped me pack my bag that night. I cant believe that I spent twelve days here already, ok, eleven, tomorrow is twelve.  
  
Right when we finished packing, Iria's cel phone rang. "Yellow?" I picked up.  
  
It was silent for a while, until someone spoke, "'Quatre, I forgive you. Can we talk? Like face to face?'" it was Triton.  
  
"Sure. Now?" I asked him. I knew that I could just walk over to his house. It wasn't that far, even though it was dangerous.  
  
"'Um... I'll come over and wait for you downstairs.'" He tells me, as if he's reading my mind.  
  
"Ok. See then."  
  
"'Yeah.'"  
  
We both hung up. I closed the suitcase and began to get my things ready for tomorrow. Doro kept looking at me kind of funny though until finally she asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"A friend." I answered.  
  
"Can you be anymore vague Q?" she asked.  
  
I smiled at her as I finished. "I'm going downstairs for a little bit. You can watch me from the window if you want, because I know that you're going to anyways." I tell her while reaching for my sneakers.  
  
She looked at me, fish eyed.  
  
---  
  
Triton was there once I opened the door.  
  
"Hey." I greet.  
  
"Hey." He repeats.  
  
We both sat down on the stoop. I looked around the neighborhood, it was a pretty quiet night, no one was out. It kind of scared me.  
  
"The truth is." Tritons voice got me out of my daze, it also kind of surprised me, and "the truth is, that I really do care about you, but, I don't think that its love. After a while of thinking, I've come to the conclusion, that I'd rather be friends too. I mean, sure we're both in lust with each other, but neither of us care about each other in a loving way. I didn't notice until I actually analyzed that." He looked over at me with a small smile. "if you need anything from me, just call me or email me. Which ever one's fine."  
  
I blinked before grinning and giving Tri a big hug. "Thank you!"  
  
---  
  
It's Tuesday, and my plane leaves at noon. So we have to leave the house around eight because it takes two hours to get there, then another hour to get my bag checked and wait for the plane. Dorothy drove me this time. H in the passenger seat and Abdul sat right next to me in the back.  
  
I fell asleep on the way there. So I really can't tell you what the scenery was like, but I'll tell you that that nap was really needed, I mean it was only then that I noticed that I was sleep deprived.  
  
---  
  
I hugged both H and Doro goodbye, Abdul and me shook hands goodbye. "I'll call you once I get there. Ok?" I tell them, so that they'll be ready for my phone call.  
  
They each nodded and I walked away towards me terminal.  
  
---  
  
The plane ride back was way shorter than the plane ride there. Maybe it was because I was half asleep the whole way. one person sat next to me, well, not really next to me a seat away from me. And he was quiet. So it was a relatively quiet ride. And I took another nap.  
  
---  
  
Rashid was waiting for me on the other side of the terminal. I could see him the moment I walked through the exit, I mean; he's a pretty big guy.  
  
"Hi Rashid!" I chirped at him, a smile on my face.  
  
"Hey Quatre. How was your trip?" he asks as we headed toward the baggage claim.  
  
"It was actually pretty fun! Minus the fact that the airlines lost my luggage." I say, walking a bit faster to keep up with his long legs. He's really tall. Over six feet I think, well compared to me he's really tall. But he's well built so he doesn't look like a scrawny stick.  
  
"Oh yeah? Tell me about it." and so I did. Not really wondering why neither Iria nor Father were there to pick me up. I mean, Iria probably has some sort of class and Father's probably too sick to move. So I didn't really worry too much.  
  
---  
  
It's been a few days since I've gotten home. Father's getting worse day by day, I mean, three weeks ago he was able to hide his illness well, and now it shows. Like a neon light.  
  
He rarely gets out of bed, and when he does its usually to the couch or to the library. Iria puts his food on a tray and delivers it to wherever he's at. I find it unrealistic, the way my father is, all my life he's looked strong and young, like he found the fountain of youth. But, apparently he hadn't, because he actually is starting to look his age. You may be wondering how old my father is, and it took me a while to figure it out myself, he's seventy-five. He married my mother when she was twenty and he was sixty, which I find kind of gross.  
  
Father had his first child, my oldest sister, at the age of twenty- eight. So she's like fifty-five now, needless to say that Father's a great- grandfather. Yeah, I don't think that I've ever mentioned any of my sisters beside Maria and Iria, but that's because they're the closest in age to me, I've met them all though. And I can list their name and age; in fact, I think that's what I'll do.  
  
Tonia- 55  
  
Jordan- 53  
  
Crystal-50  
  
Nicole-48  
  
Sarah-47  
  
Robyn-46  
  
Amanda-45  
  
Ana-43  
  
Eleanor-41  
  
Bell-40  
  
Marilynn-39  
  
Rose-38  
  
Sherry-36  
  
Noel-34  
  
Krista-33  
  
Kimberly-33  
  
Sasha-33  
  
Riana-31  
  
Maya -30  
  
Elizabeth-29  
  
Rachel-28  
  
June-27  
  
Michelle-26  
  
Skye-25  
  
Maria-24  
  
Iria-21  
  
Me-15  
  
Yeah, that's about all I can tell you really about my sisters, none of us are really that close, I think that its sad, but its understandable. Especially since their mothers raised most of them, getting child support from father every month, he could afford it. I don't know why he had thirty children though, to me that's an extreme. I think it was so that he could have a boy, which is also sad, he just wasn't happy with girls. You know, I don't know why I'm mentioning Father this much, I really don't. maybe its because he's really sick and dying? Or maybe I just wanted to mention my family so that I don't seen that mysterious. I mean, all you guys know is that I have twenty- eight older half sisters that all have children (maybe even grandchildren) of their own and on whole sister thats in college, and I babysat once for some of them. though I am never going to do that again.  
  
Or maybe I'm just feeling kind of nostalgic for the days that the ones that didn't live with their mother's lived in this house, and the house was always buzzing with energy and noise. I really don't know. But I do know that I miss those days.  
  
---  
  
"Quatre, can you give this to father?" Iria asked me while putting a tray of food on the counter for me.  
  
I looked up from the music I was writing at her and sighed, "sure."  
  
---  
  
Father's bedroom is in the side of the house that I hate going to. Its like, at this end of this long, empty, hallways that only had three other doors in it, and those were at the front of the hallway. I think he made it this way on purpose. It has hardly any lighting. So its dark and the floorboards make funny noises.  
  
I knocked lightly once I reached father's door. Getting no answer, I sighed and opened the door anyways to put his food in there, he must be in the library reading those books that he's read thousands of times before.  
  
But once I opened the door, I saw father, lying in bed.  
  
But I knew before I even fully entered the room that he was gone, and has probably been gone for a while.  
  
Calmly, I put the tray down at the door, turned around and walked towards the kitchen where Iria was cooking dinner.  
  
"Father's dead." I tell her with a calm voice, my face serious. I don't know how I was so calm, but I was. I remained level headed while Iria ran straight towards fathers' room panicked; I called the ambulance while she was in hysterics. I honestly didn't know whom to call so I just call 911.  
  
Everything else that happened once they got there and afterwards were a blur to me. All I knew was that Rashid somehow made it to the house and comforted Iria while she cried like crazy. And I decided to call my sisters; it gave me something to do, distracted.  
  
I never got to clean up the sheets of music that I was writing that day.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
ECK: there's the 18th chapter for you! It's shorter than usual, and I'm really sorry about that. I just want to write 19 ASAP.  
  
I know you're all probably wondering how Q can be so...unemotional. Well, I based this off of me; it'll take a while before it actually sinks in that his father's dead. The reason why I made him die was because, as Duo-23 pointed out, I did say that his days are numbered, and he's been dying for the last few months. So, yeah.  
  
Questions, comments, criticism, and flames (though the last two wont be taken lightly) are welcome, like they always are. R and R!

Go ahead, press that button down there, you know you want to... ::Sigh:: I'm really desperate for reviews.


	19. Responsibilities

THANX TO:  
  
Sin Katt: Yay! Hiya, well's this is the chappy! You know which chappy, right? It's THE chappy...yuppers. But...um...can you review the rest of my chappys? ...If it's not too much to ask...  
  
LadyDragonWolfKnight: Trowa's closer than you think ::giggles:: just read the chapter.  
  
DarrkKatt: Hey wasn't one dramatic death (Helen's) enough? I mean, I put so much of my emotions into that death that I'm kinda burnt. :(  
  
Wiessangle24: Don't worry; Trowa's closer than you think.  
  
magical-flyingdragon: well, it's good to try new things! You don't have to enforce homosexuality, just accept it. Keep an open mind.  
  
Trio Wing: in every review you're always so hyper! I luvs it!  
  
SYUMA-SAN: are you suggesting that I bring Trowa back? Because I'm getting that a lot...and thank you. Finally some one thinks that I'm the greatest!  
  
Tiere: how old are you? If you read my bio, you'll find out that I am just a teenager in high school, I'm not perfect with spelling or grammar or any of that crap. If you find that my mistakes make you loose concentration, then I'm sorry to say this but don't read it. Also, personally I think that it's too late to get a beta, the fic is almost over. Besides, I've read fics that are much worse than mine, and I'm sure that you probably have too.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
Title: Life Sucks  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: It differs  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gwing  
  
WARNING: this fic has Slash in it. Meaning same sex relationships. If you feel uncomfortable with that, then please do not read. You have been warned.  
  
Another warning, this chapter has a LIME in it. So, yeah, you've been warned. For those who don't want to read the lime, there are notes to show where it begins and where it ends.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
Chapter 19: Responsibilities  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
A week after I found Father, the house became over crowded all over again, most of my sisters stayed in hotels with their families. But the others stayed with me. I had nieces, nephews, grandnieces and grandnephews running all over the place. Uncles, aunts, cousins, brother in laws, everyone was everywhere. Most of us had to share a room too.  
  
The family hasn't been together like this since that one time everyone wanted me to baby-sit, and you may be wondering why I keep bringing that up, well... a few years ago, when I was twelve or thirteen, we had a "family reunion" but for real it was just a party for everyone to meet me. I mean, not many of my sisters knew me. So, for some reason or the other, they all decided to play a cruel joke on me. Knowing that their children were evil demon spawns from hell, they asked me to baby-sit. Me, not knowing, agreed like an idiot. Anything to help my sisters. Well, the experience wasn't pleasant for me. At the end of it all, I somehow managed to tie them all up on coat hooks and wire hangers in a closet, the door to it was open of course I'm not that cruel to keep it closed. When my sisters came to pick up their kids, well...they chewed me out for what I did. And all I did was tell them off, each and every one of them that left those hell spawn with me. Father didn't really do anything to me, he just laughed, agreeing that those kids were evil.  
  
Yeah.... Anyways...  
  
I had to share a room with one of my many nephews, Andrew. He's older than me by a year and honestly, he's the type of relative that I could live without seeing more than once {1}. And I even told Iria that I did not want him near me. But, unfortunately, it wasn't Iria that placed him with me; it was Krista, the sister that resents me. I think she thinks that if I was never born, then Andrew would take over the company... she's really stupid.  
  
Andrew looked around my room, "what? No posters of naked chicks? No porn?" he asked me.  
  
I rolled my eyes and ignored him while sitting on my bed and petting Sandrock. She's a really lovely cat, a bit old, but I really love her. She's a mix so she's not really worth anything on the market, but she's worth so much to me. I saved her when I was a little kid from these horrible kids that put her in a pillow case and were about to throw her into a lake, they beat her up pretty bad, and the vet did say that Sandrock would never be able to ever use her right hind leg properly again, but she survived and all of her legs work perfectly. Her name came from her litter box actually, Duo and I kept joking about it and the name stuck, as mean as that sounds.  
  
Andrew looked over at me, I don't see how I'm his uncle, he has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He's an idiotic, immature, insensitive, perverted punk. He's rude, and has no manners what so ever. We're complete opposites.  
  
"So...how's it feel to have a Pops that kicked the bucket?" he asks me.  
  
This made my eyes flare and I glared up at him, "how the hell do you think I feel? He's your grandfather, how do YOU feel?"  
  
Andrew only shrugged, "barely knew the guy."  
  
Is it wrong to want to beat up your nephew who's older than you? No? I thought not. I guess that Sandrock could feel my anger because she began to hiss at Andrew.  
  
Before I got to say anything, there was a knock on the door, and entered Maria.  
  
"Dinner's ready." She tells us, "Wash up before you go down." The she's gone, on to the next room.  
  
I decided to get up and go down the hallway, turned left, turn left again then turned right and down that hallway all the way at the end was a bathroom that nobody uses, I guess its because my mother went through labor in there, that's right, I was born in a bathroom. One of Sandrock's many litter boxes is in there, but she never uses it. And I'm happy that she doesn't, like she knows that I'm the only one who uses the bathroom.  
  
I began to wash my hands and didn't even notice that Andrew was following me until he was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Dude! This bathroom's huge!" he exclaimed while stepping inside.  
  
I calmly turned off the water, dried my hands and turned to face him, "get out." I tell him while walking towards where he was to get the key for the bathroom door.  
  
"Dude, what's your problem? It's just a bathroom, and it'll be kinda selfish to hog it. Especially since there are so much people in this mansion." He points out.  
  
I only shake my head, "I don't care if you think that I'm being selfish, I'm the only one allowed in here. So, get out." I walked forward, making him walk backwards until we were both outside the door; I then locked it and put the key in my right pocket.  
  
"That's messed up Quatre!"  
  
---  
  
I really don't want to eat with these people; all I want to do is lock myself up in my bedroom and be alone. But, for some reason everyone is always surrounding me. The only time that I'm alone is when I'm in the bathroom. And even that doesn't work out too well as you've noticed.  
  
I think its because I was the one who found Father, but that doesn't really effect me, I mean, I know for a fact that its going to take a while for that information to sink in, I think by my birthday (in September {2}) I'll finally realize that my father's dead and never coming back. And then I'll burst out into tears while the whole class was watching a movie, then they'll all look over at me, and my friends in the class would try to ask me what's wrong, or just anybody in the class and the teacher would have to send me out... {3} Yeah. I know that it's not going to sink in for a while. That's just the type of person that I am. {4}  
  
Everyone was watching my every move, and that was starting to grind my nerves, but I just ignored it as best as I can, I mean it wasn't easy but I did it. When I was done with dinner I threw away the paper plate and put my cup in the sink before hurrying up the stairs to my room, not even bothering to excuse myself from the table. Screw manners.  
  
Once I got to my room I felt that I could breathe again. I mean, they were just suffocating. Sandrock was waiting there for me, I almost envied her, she didn't have to bother with those people.  
  
After a half hour of time to myself, Andrew came into the room and laid down on the air mattress that he had to sleep on {5}. "Why'd you run out like that?" he asked. And I just knew that the others put him up to it.  
  
"Can't you people just keep out of others business for once? I wanted to get out of there. OK? Is there something wrong with wanting to be alone?" I asked, turning to look out of the window.  
  
As sad as this may sound, all I wanted was my friends right then. Duo, Heero and WuFei all of them have lost their parents one-way or the other. I mean, Duo's mother killed his father right in front of the children; Solo was there to call the cops on her of course. Heero's mother died in a plane crash two days's before winter holidays when we were in fifth grade, she was coming home to see him. Both WuFei's mother and sister died while his mother was in childbirth when we were in seventh grade. They understood and knew what I was going through. They wouldn't pity me; they'd take me out somewhere fun or something.  
  
I sighed and lay down on my bed, Sandrock not leaving my side. Life sucks, how many times have I said that so far? I lost count.  
  
Andrew was still watching me, I could feel it, but I ignored it. All I want to be is alone.  
  
There was a knock on the door and my brother in law, Yuda, opened it. "Hey guys, you guys want dessert?" he asked, it was supposed to be an honest question. Really. But I could tell that someone put him up to coming up here, just to get me out of this room.  
  
I wasn't as stupid as people thought. But, what really annoyed me was that the people in my family that knew me well enough, Iria, Doro and even Maria, would know to leave me alone. Hell if H were staying with us he'd probably tell them to leave me the hell alone. But, apparently nobody wants to leave little Quatre alone, he found his fathers body, he's emotionally traumatized and might do something drastic to himself.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry." I tell him.  
  
"Well, I am." Andrew got up and walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open. Sandrock looked up at me, almost apologetically before walking out of the room to get something to eat herself. I don't blame her, cats need to eat too. By the way, I can still speak cat.  
  
---  
  
Father's funeral is two days away; we're having the wake afterwards because its what he wanted. He's getting cremated {6}, which I think is cool, as long as they let his ashes go, I mean, my sisters are all crazy bitches that, if left to their own devices, would do stupid things. Like keeping father on their mantel until they die, then they'll get cremated and want their urn to sit right next to his.  
  
Andrew is driving me crazy. Or is it that I'm already becoming crazy? A gypsy once told me that I was an overly sensitive person. After she told me that I cried large tears and protested that I wasn't. Man, I was a dumb kid. Maybe my sensitiveness is on overdrive from everything happening and all I need is like... four more things to tip me over the edge. Why four? I don't know, I just like that number.  
  
---  
  
Everyone's trying to talk to me now that the funerals getting so close. I mean, two days is really just a blink of the eye.  
  
Sandrock followed me outside the house as I paced around a bit. I needed air, and to be free from all of this. I know my father died, but did they have to press the subject. And now the media is beginning to find out what's happening, so I know that they're going to be at the funeral. I hate the press, especially after what they printed about Relena and I. Speaking of the pink princess, she's going to be there, so I'll have at least two friends (her and Zechs) there with me.  
  
I need out!  
  
"Go inside Sandrock, stay with Dorothy until I get back, OK?" I asked while kneeling down and patting her on the head. She mewed, nuzzling my hand before listening to what I said. I opened the door a little bit for her to enter before closing it again.  
  
And once that door closed, I was running. I ran away from them all, not realizing where I was going, just letting my feet go where they pleased. As long as it was away from them and I was free!  
  
---  
  
I don't know how long I've been lying here in the grass. At some point I fell forward on this nice soft grass. Surprisingly there are no insects to crawl all over me.  
  
I don't know, nor do I care how long I've been lying here. Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? What does it matter?  
  
I ignored the dog that began to sniff me after I lay there for some time. It was when it licked my ear that I rolled over and sat up.  
  
Heavyarms gave me a doggy grin and tried to lick me again. Only I (somehow) managed to hold the huge dog back.  
  
"Oh no. You're not stealing anymore kisses from me, especially French ones dog."  
  
"You'd rather he's ask you for one?"  
  
I looked up at Trowa and then stood up, wiping some grass off of me. Though I ignored the question.  
  
"How long have you been laying there Quatre?" Trowa then asks.  
  
I only shrug, wishing that my shirt didn't have so many wrinkles in it, "I don't know. I didn't even realize where I was until Heavyarms showed up."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me, "so, you could've been abducted or something and you wouldn't have realized it?"  
  
I laughed with no humor, "oh yes, that'll be big on the news. 'Winner families only heir to the company was kidnapped'."  
  
Trowa only gave me this look, I'm not too sure what it means, but I think it was worried mixed with agitation. Why he's agitated? I have no clue. Maybe because I'm acting kind of like a prick?  
  
"What time is it?" I asked him. Looking down at this wristwatch.  
  
He looked down at it too. "Nine thirty." He tells me while looking back up at me, "I'm guessing your family doesn't know that you're out." He stated.  
  
I blinked, "I've been gone for about five hours." I mumbled.  
  
Trowa then took me by the hand and led me back to his place, which I don't know how he managed with Heavyarms' leash in one hand and mine in his other.  
  
But somehow he did and we were in his apartment before I could even really have time to take in my surroundings, I mean the place looks different in the dark.  
  
I have to keep in mind that Trowa's multitalented.  
  
---  
  
"Where's Cat?" I asked him once we were both settled in his kitchen. Heavyarms was put to bed, which was in Cathy's room. The door was closed.  
  
Trowa handed me a cup of water, "at work." He said while sitting down in the chair next to me.  
  
"So, you mind explaining to me why you were in the grass? Why you ran away from your family?" he asked while taking a sip from his cup.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" I asked, though it wasn't with an attitude or anything, it was just a question.  
  
Trowa sighed and rubbed his eyes with the bottom of his palms.  
  
I looked over at him and sighed too, "well, just about my whole family's over and they're all in my house. I just needed to... escape. To get some air." I mumbled, but I knew that he heard me.  
  
Trowa then looked up at me with those green eyes. How I've missed those eyes so much. How I've missed him so much. Trowa.  
  
-[Lime Begins]-  
  
Don't ask me who made the first move, I think it might've been me; I'm not too sure. All I know that within a minute we were kissing each other passionately. Our tongues roaming each other's mouths, sparing. I was losing.  
  
We broke apart to breathe and Trowa helped me stand. We hurried to his bedroom. As soon as he closed the door, he was practically on top of me, and I fell onto his bed.  
  
His hands roamed up my shirt, and I did nothing to stop him. As soon as my shirt was off, he began to kiss and nibble his way down my neck and torso.  
  
"Trowa." I gasped. He then stopped and looked up at me with those green eyes filled with love and lust.  
  
"Do you want this?" he asked me, straightening himself so that his face was just above mine, his hips slightly grinding against mine. And suddenly my pants were too tight.  
  
I only nodded. He then kissed me again. And while he was doing so, I managed to get his shirt off, my fingers gliding over his muscular torso and back.  
  
We both managed to take off each other's pants and undergarments. And once that was done we just looked at each other. Honestly, I thought that when my first time was to come, I'd be extremely shy. And under his gaze, I kind of was.  
  
"You're beautiful." He tells me.  
  
"You aren't that bad yourself." I smile.  
  
He smiles back and spreads my legs apart first, and I felt something inside of me for a while. I couldn't help but gasp and moan of course, after he was done with that he put my legs on his shoulders. And I know what's coming next; back in my anime crazed days I used to read fanfics with yoai or yuri lemons in it. And I knew what was coming.  
  
At first it kind of hurt, but after that it was nothing but pure pleasure.  
  
-[Lime Ends]-  
  
---  
  
I blinked my eyes opened and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I was lying there next to Trowa, now half awake. He was watching my every move, I guess drinking it all in. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked me, worriedly.  
  
I only shook my head "Where'd you learn how to do that?" I asked him lazily.  
  
"Cathy has Play Girl magazines." He answers just as lazily.  
  
I look over at him, "I didn't know that Cathy ordered Play Girl."  
  
"She doesn't. It just has her name on it." he smiles, "and I can honestly say that I read that thing for the articles." He says.  
  
I chuckle a little and close my eyes to rest some more.  
  
There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Oh Trowa, I always knew you had it in you, I mean, you guys were at it for a long time!" Cathy chirped as she opened the door.  
  
"Cathy?! How long have you been here?" Trowa sits up, and pulls the blanket closer around the both of us, though I still pretend to be asleep.  
  
"Well, I came earlier but heard you guys, so I decided to come home an hour later and now you're done. I was always rooting for you!" I could almost hear her grin.  
  
"Ok...well, you can leave now." Trowa tells his sister.  
  
"Awe. We were having such a pleasant conversation." Cathy pouts, "besides, I don't want to see you nakie, you're my brother. Now Quat on the other hand..."  
  
"Isn't it against the law to walk in on people?" Trowa asked, he was desperate to get rid of his sister.  
  
"Not really. Nor is it illegal to walk in afterwards. Now filming two hot minors is a totally different story." She had a mischief tone in her voice.  
  
"Cathy." Trowa pleaded.  
  
His sister sighed, "fine. Fine. I'm gone. So, does this mean that you two are back together now?" I didn't get to hear the answer because Trowa then threw a pillow at Cathy, making her close the door.  
  
"DOES this mean that we're back together?" I asked him, making him jump.  
  
Trowa looks at me nods, "of course, I'm not going to let this be a one night thing. I mean, come on. We just did our first duet together." {7}  
  
I smiled up at him. So that's what he meant, the pervert.  
  
"So, no matter what the press says you'll stay with me?" I asked him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Even if they have an article and picture of me dressed in drag saying that I want a sex change?"  
  
He blinked, "um...yeah...Quatre, I love you."  
  
I looked up at him and smile, my heart skipped a beat when he said that, "I love you too Trowa." I whispered.  
  
"That means that we'll always be together." He tells me.  
  
"Goodie." I snuggled closer to him, and then sighed, "I got to call Iria to tell her that I'm all right."  
  
"I've already done it!" Cathy yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
Trowa glared at the door.  
  
"Maybe we should take our showers." I suggested.  
  
Trowa shook his head; holding me closer to him, "let's stay like this for a while." {8}  
  
---  
  
Iria picked me up the next morning, bright and early.  
  
As soon as I closed the door to her car, I knew she was going to tell me something so I stopped her ahead of time, "I don't want to hear it. I needed air, so I ran." I tell her.  
  
Iria sighed and began to drive us home, "Quatre, what do you think is going to happen when you take over the company? Do you think that you could just run away then? You're going to have to learn how to deal with responsibility."  
  
"Oh? And all those people around me twenty-four seven is part of my responsibility? Being suffocated with people showing false affection and mock pity?" I demanded.  
  
Iria sighed again, this time more wearily. Not even pushing the subject.  
  
We stopped at a red light and she looked over at me with a small smile, "so, Cathy told me that you and her brother had quite a night."  
  
I looked over at her, "so?"  
  
She just grinned at me, "if he does anything to hurt you, tell me and I'll cut off his nuts."  
  
I choked on my saliva and the car started up again. The rest of the ride home I stared at Iria with wide eyes.  
  
---  
  
Father's funeral is tomorrow, and everyone is expecting me to do a speech, but I didn't want to do it. Honestly, I think that Tonia should do it, I mean; she's the oldest out of all of us. She's known father longer. But she doesn't want to.  
  
I sighed as I thought of what to say. Sandrock was right next to me.  
  
Andrew came into the room and smirked at me. "Is it true? The rumors that are roaming around this place?" he asks me.  
  
I looked over at him, "what rumors?"  
  
"That you banged a dude, dude." He tells me.  
  
I only raise an eyebrow, who the hell eavesdropped on Iria's conversation with Cathy? And who that hell would care about my...um...sex life? (It feels so weird to have one.)  
  
"What's it matter whom I 'bang'?" I asked him, not really caring what he thought about it.  
  
"So you did? Dude, I didn't know that you were fruity in the booty, it makes sense though, no porn or nude chicks are anywhere in your room." He moves closer to me, "so that means that you'd get turned on by me?" he moved closer.  
  
I sat up and moved off of the bed to stand at the other side of it, "what the hell are you talking about? Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm into incest." I tell him. Sandrock hisses at him.  
  
Andrew only goes around the bed towards me, "what's the difference?" he asks me.  
  
I give him a look that just tells him that he's a dumbass.  
  
"Come on, tell me, would you do me?" Andrew asks again, this time grabbing my chin.  
  
"I'll give you five seconds to let go of me before I punch you." I glare. "Five."  
  
"Tell me." He presses.  
  
"Four."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"I just want to know." I can feel his breath on my cheek.  
  
"Two." I curled my hand into a fist.  
  
He stepped even closer to me; there was barely any space between us.  
  
"One." And I punched him, right on the lip, busting it.  
  
"Fuck!" Andrew cursed while now holding his bloodied lip.  
  
"Touch me again, and I'll do worse." And I ran out of the room to the nearest adult that would listen to me, Maria.  
  
---  
  
Everyone stared at me while I stood in front of them all, the church was making me a bit uncomfortable, I was never a very religious person to begin with. I saw H, Doro and Maria sitting next to each other. Iria and Rashid were sitting a few rows in front of them. Relena, Zechs and their family was all the way in the back.  
  
You know, for some reason, whenever I think about a church I think about weddings and other life related things. It was only now that the church seemed so depressing to me.  
  
The press all had their cameras on, making sure to tape my every move. I told you that they would be all over father's funeral. It didn't matter if we hired security guards to make sure they didn't get in or not. They still found a way around that. Its just gets me so pissed off, I just want to tell them off and scream at the top of my lungs how disrespectful they are and all sorts of things. But I don't.  
  
I coughed a little bit before beginning a speech that I haven't even invented yet, "we all knew Rabereba Winner as many things. Business partner, friend, brother, cousin, uncle, grandfather, and even great grandfather. For many others, and me, he was known as father. Even though he wasn't around all the time, he always made sure to give his family the best that he could; however, we all know that he had his regrets. So all that I hope for is that his afterlife will be greater than his life was, with no regrets." I stepped off the pedestal and walked all the way to the back where my close family and friends sat.  
  
I looked over at Relena and she nodded at me.  
  
Iria held my hand and have me a watery smile. Apparently she approved of the random stuff that just came out of my head.  
  
---  
  
The wake was a miserable one. Everyone was either crying silently or bitching about how father left them squat. It was horrible. I almost wanted to scream at the top of my lungs just to bring some life into these zombies.  
  
Relena was standing next to me the entire time, "I'm sorry for your lose Quat. It must've been horrible to have found him." She tells me.  
  
I shake my head, "no. I'm just glad that he's no longer in pain."  
  
She nods at me before saying her goodbyes and walking off towards her parents and brother.  
  
Doro came up to me, "this is horrible." She murmured to me. I only nodded. Some of the family were speaking with reporters on how "great" father was. Though I knew that they were saying a bunch of B.S. Anyone in the family knew. A few reporters came up to Doro and I.  
  
"Mr. Winner, how does it feel to be the owner of the Winner Enterprise now?"  
  
"What was your father really like?"  
  
"Are the rumors about you and Ms. Relena Peacecraft true?"  
  
"What me to chase them off?" Doro whispered.  
  
"Nah. I have to deal with this. It's bound to happen. Besides, I have to get used to it for the future." I sighed before turning to face the press with a solemn face.  
  
"The feeling of taking over is a bit overwhelming, however, for now all I want to do is mourn over my father's death n peace since I wasn't able to at the funeral because of all the cameras. As for Ms. Peacecraft and I, well, I don't really think that question is appropriate for this situation." I answered, surprising myself. And apparently the reporters too, I guess that a teenager wasn't supposed to sound like that. I guess I have a natural knack for interrogations.  
  
They continued the Q and A until they had gotten tired from not getting anything from me. By that time, the wake was over Doro was the only one able to drive me home.  
  
---  
  
The first thing that I noticed when we got home was that everyone else's cars were gone. As if their planes left that very same day and they all had to get to the airport on time or something.  
  
We both got out of her car and walked inside, all I wanted to do was sleep. To be alone... well, not entirely alone, Sandrock would keep me company, and to sleep. Did I mention sleep? I hope that won't be too hard to do. Though I doubt it with everyone gone.  
  
I ignored Iria, Rashid, H, and Maria; they were all sitting on the couches in the living room. Doro closed the door behind me. Sandrock was there to greet me at the door. And I picked her up and headed towards the music room. After getting my violin I headed upstairs to my room  
  
As soon as the door was closed I changed into something more comfy and sat down on my desks chair and began to play the saddest song that I've ever had to pleasure of creating. I didn't even realize that I was crying until I was done with the song, that's when I put the interment away and just sat there on the chair, crying. Sandrock mewled gently. It finally sunk in. Everything. I held my face in my hands and felt my body shake violently from the sobs. The very heavy, very loud, sobs. I know that they could hear me downstairs.  
  
Father's death. Along with the heavy burden of everything coming down on my shoulders. Why mine? I had tons of sisters that wanted it! They could have it! But, the argument was useless.  
  
I then had some trouble breathing, and before I knew it, I was having another asthma attack, this one much worse than the first. And I was scared. There was no one to help me, not unless they check on me, which I highly doubt. They probably want to give me some time to myself. The thing that I wanted most. How ironic.  
  
The tears that were flowing weren't helping me; they only made me cry harder, it was as if my body wanted to kill itself.  
  
Sandrock tilted her head and then darted out of the room. Maybe to get help? There would be no point in dieing now, especially right after I jut got the company, that would disappoint father. You know, its funny what your last thoughts are before you pass out from the lack of oxygen to the lungs or brain.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
{1} Everyone has one, this I am sure of. I know that I do. That relative that you know you can live without.  
  
{2} My B-day's in September! I'll finally be 16! Yeah... have I mentioned that Quatre's based off of me? Um.... well...yeah...  
  
{3} I had this horrible dream that my dad died, and that I was chosen to talk at his funeral seeing as I'm the oldest. While I was there I got bit by this spider, which was venomous and my cousin, Cody, came out of no where telling me that I was either going to die, or become spider girl and for some reason I couldn't kill the damn spider, it was like made out of titanium (I know, its weird) But, I was so worried about the spider that my father's death didn't really sink in until like...my b-day, and I was in my Spanish II class from last year watching a movie when I just started crying. It made me feel horrible, I mean I almost cried when I woke up.  
  
{4} Again, Quatre is based off of me. It always takes a while for something serious or real to sink in for me.  
  
{5} When I had to sleep on an air mattress while my fathers' parents were here I could never lie on my back, "why?" you may ask. Because my stupid rear kept sinking in and touching the floor. I mean, on my stomach and side I was fine, but never on my back. It pissed me off SO much! It was a comfy air mattress though.  
  
{6} Being cremated sounds cool. I'd rather be cremated then be stuffed into a coffin for who knows how many people to see, I'd rather be cremated and my ashes to be spread somewhere beautiful. Not over water though, that would be too cliché.  
  
{7} if you can remember, when Quatre and Trowa first met, Tro suggested that they do a duet together.  
  
{8} I thank Sin Katt for that help with that scene. And Sin, that whole Duo asking Quatre how it was is going to occur in another chapter, along with that other thing that we talked about.  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
ECK: there we go, the 19th chapter. Jeez, 19 already! You know, it took me a while to decide what the title of this chapter should be, I was thinking of labeling it '::Gasp! Could it be? There's no title for this chapter!::' but decided against it.  
  
I hope you all are happy; I brought Trowa back and a lime came with him! So there's really no need to kill me for leaving him out of the loop for so long, right? Even for what I did to Quatre, you all forgive me, right? :: Looks around and dodges the flying fruit:: Ah! No! I'm allergic!  
  
Anyways, I tried to make this chapter angst and dark, but I don't think that it came out the way I wanted it to. I mean, Quatre is more unemotional than I wanted him to be, I guess he already wasted all of his emotions on Helen's death and his break up and everything else that happened so far. So I worked with it as best as I could, please forgive me if it wasn't that great.  
  
Well, Questions, comments, criticism, and flames (though the last two won't be taken too lightly) are welcome, like they always are. R and R! 


	20. Back Again?

THANX TO:

Sin Katt: Thank you! ::Starts dancing in the Yaoi confetti::

Trio Wing: but I luv cliffies! Cliffies are what makes fics go 'round...if that makes any sense. - . -;

DarrkKatt: Don't worry about it, I luv Q too much! And you're right about the family thing, that's why I put it in there.

LadyDragonWolfKinght: Thank You!

Syaoron-Lover: I am not perfect. There's going to be typos and grammar errors, just ignore those.

Title: Life Sucks

Rating: R

Genre: All

Disclaimer: I don't own Gwing

WARNING: this fic has Slash in it. Meaning same sex relationships. If you feel uncomfortable with that, then please do not read. You have been warned.

Chapter 20: Back again?

I blinked my eyes opened and looked around at my surroundings, sighing as I realized that I was still in the hospital. I've been in the hospital for a good week and a half. That's a week and a half that I can't get back. On the positive side (if you want to call it that) I got to finish, my summer reading for English III Honors.

There's only half a week left of summer, it kind of sucks really. Summer passed in the blink of an eye and it felt like I didn't do much, when in reality I did too much. Now I need a vacation from my vacation. Have you ever felt that way? I hate that feeling.

There was a slight knock on my hospital room door, and before I got to answer Duo walked in with WuFei and Relena in tow. Yeah, um WuFei and Relena really don't speak with each other very much, things get...awkward between the two.

Duo looked at me and then sighed, "and here I was hoping that you'd be naked." He winked at me.

I smiled, "if you want I could strip now, though I doubt that Trowa would like that."

Relena sat down in the chair that was on the right side of my bed, "I think that it's fantastic that you two are back together." She smiled.

I like when Relena smiles, she always looks so sweet. I think that if I were straight, and if she wasn't so into WuFei, then we could've been a great couple. But neither of what I said above is ever going to happen, and we're both kind of happy with it.

WuFei peeked through the shades on the windows, which were closed by the way. He sighed, "Those reporters are relentless. Did you know that they already came up with thousands of different reasons to why you're in here? And not one is correct."

I only shook my head, then looked up that them, "how'd you guys get in here with Relena and not get noticed?" I asked.

They all looked over at me.

"Well, we dressed Lena in drag." Duo said bluntly, "her hair is up in a cap, she has on glasses and contacts as well as no make up. And her chest is padded down." He then nods.

"And then when we get up here, I un-pad myself because that really hurts, take off that stupid hat and the contacts and the glasses." Relena inputs.

I only blink, "Alrighty."

My friends are so strange.

I was released from the hospital that same day, Rashid was there to escort me home, he basically was like my body guard, it was times like these that I wondered if he still went to school. The press practically swarmed around me, in fact they did, once I stepped foot out of the hospital door.

"Mr. Winner, what caused you to end up in the hospital?"

"Is it true that your sister tried to kill you so that she could take over?"

"We haven't been able to reach any of your family, why is that Mr. Winner?"

"Is it true that Ms. Peacecraft was here everyday to visit you?"

There were these and many other questions were thrown in my direction. And I only sighed, before father passed on no on even knew I existed.

I looked at the press and gave them my best charming smile, "please, one question at a time."

They all went quiet for a moment; I guess I'm mature like that.

"I was admitted into the hospital after experiencing a life threatening asthma attack, if you could believe that. It was due to stress and my being over emotional. No, my sister did not try to kill me. And I don't really know where those horrible rumors started because she was the one that saved my life. My family is probably busy trying to run the company for me and trying to figure out how father ran things before he passed on. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going." I totally ignored their questions about Relena. Rashid continued to guard me until we were safely in the car.

"Those people!" I exclaimed as we drove away from the hospital. I kept looking in the rearview mirror to make sure that no one was following us. "Its only a matter of time before the try to interrogate Relena."

Rashid nodded, "yeah. You handled that well by the way." he tells me.

"You think so? Thanks. How's Iria doing anyways? I hope that I didn't give her a heart attack from all of this stress. I mean, father's passing, my near death experience, and on top of that she has school and to make sure that the company's OK." I remember back then, not that long ago, when the thought of my sister having a heart attack would've made me happy. It still amazes me how we change.

Rashid did a half shrug, "well, she's handling everything the best way that she can."

I nod, I guess that makes sense.

Duo helped WuFei and me move the couch.

It was two days later, and WuFei, Relena and I were helping Hilde and Duo rearrange their furniture in their house. It's a nice house.

The couch was the last thing that we moved.

The three of us let out a large sigh. Who knew that a couch would be so heavy?

"So, you and Trowa are back together?" Hilde asked me while coming out of the kitchen with some juice for us.

"Yeah. Who told you?" I asked after thanking her for the juice.

"Cathy." She smiled.

Relena looked up from the window seat, over at us, "it's pouring." She stated before standing up and moving away from the window seat.

"She also told me other things." Hilde winked at me, continuing what she was saying.

"Is Cathy telling everyone?!" I exclaimed, feeling the heat on my face. I knew that I was probably as red as a tomato.

"What other things?" WuFei asked curiously, taking a sip of his juice.

I only sighed, I guess I can tell them; after all they are my best buds. My face only got hotter. "We...um...we... did... it."

WuFei choked on his drink. Relena's jaw dropped. And Duo looked at me with wide eyes.

"How'd it feel?" Duo asked excitedly.

I blinked "...um...good."

He but his hand to his chin as if he were thinking seriously, "I knew it." {1}

WuFei was still choking on his drink and I had to pat him on the back until he stopped. "Thanks." He managed to whisper, though his voice was a raspy. "It went down the wrong tube." He breathed.

Relena smiled and shook her head, "make up sex. How sweet."

"So, how'd it feel? Could you walk afterwards?" Hilde asked me.

And that's when I decided to change to subject. "So, Duo, have you heard from Heero recently?" I asked.

Duo looked over at me and shook his head, "no I haven't. He hasn't returned my calls, or my emails or even my god damn letters."

"Why's that?" Relena asked.

Duo only shrugged, "all I know is that I'm getting sick of this being a one-sided relationship. You know? It's like he's not even putting any effort into it. I mean, if he wanted to dump me he should just say it instead of ignoring me completely."

Hilde sighed sadly then brightened up, "I got an idea! Why don't we all go out? I know that its raining and everything, but we can still find something to do!"

"Like the movies." WuFei suggested.

"Or the mall." Relena stated.

"Or we could just go out, rent some movies, order some pizza, buy a large tub of ice cream along with some popcorn and snacks and just hang out." I said.

Everyone stared at me for a moment.

"That's a great idea!" Hilde exclaimed grinning, breaking the silence. "What do you say Duo? We can each pick something that we might want to see."

Duo smiled at his sister, "that sounds cool. Yeah, why not?"

"Alrighty then. To the Hilde-mobile!" Hilde pointed towards the garage.

"Um...Hil... you parked it outside, remember?" Duo asked.

Hilde blinked, "ok then, everyone grab a coat from the closet so you won't get my car as wet. And then...to the Hilde-mobile!"

After grabbing a coat, we all shuffled towards the door.

"I hope they have Wrong Turn {2}." Duo grinned.

"I was thinking more for Sorority Boys {3}." Relena smiled. I looked over at her, kind of paranoid its as if she knew what I did over the summer.

"How about Old School {4}" WuFei smirked.

"What about We Were Soldiers? {5}" I suggested.

"A war movie?" Duo asked before opening the door.

"Yeah." I answered before Duo paused and dropped his cane.

"What's up?" WuFei asked before looking over Duo's shoulder and freezing as well.

"Heero." Duo whispered.

And there he was. Drenched from the rain, saturated beyond belief. He looked like hell, but his sapphire eyes shinned, "hey." He smiled. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

We all moved out of the way immediately, staring at him for a while.

"Um...Heero? What's wrong with your stomach?" Relena asked, pointing at the large moving bulge that moved up and down in Heero's jacket.

He looked down and began to un-button his jacket so that we could see what it was. Wing popped her cute little head out of the top and looked at all of us with those pretty blue eyes.

Hilde came up to Heero with two towels and some of Duo's clothes. "Here. Go take a shower, we'll talk once you get out."

After he showered and after we got him and Wing something warm to drink. He began to explain that he ran away from home because he couldn't stand being without Duo.

"My father doesn't understand anything. It was Merian that helped me run away." He stated. Holding Duo's hand throughout it all. {6}

"So, what happens when your father shows up?" Relena asks.

Heero only shook his head; "I'll be shipped off to Saint Gabriel's Academy for Boys. And I don't want to think about that."

There was a bit of an awkward silence before WuFei asks, "hows Merian?"

Heero smiled at WuFei, grateful for the change of topic, "she's good. The baby was born, a boy. They named him Rei. I have... a picture in my bag. Somewhere." He tells us.

Wing decided she was full enough and bored at that so she then ran over to WuFei and climbed up to his shoulders, sniffing him.

"So, anything new happened while I was gone?" Heero asked.

Duo smiled and began to tell Heero what was going on. But, I don't think that Heero was listening to him, more like watching him. He looked at Duo's hair, which had grown considerably since the beginning of summer, he watched as Duo's blue-violet (which I say are lavender) colored eyes shinned and how his lips moved. If anyone was watching Heero, you could tell that all he wanted was to jump on Duo right there and make out with him.

After Duo finished I told everyone that I was going to head home. And since the rain stopped I was going to walk. "Yeah, I think that I'm going to be going home too." WuFei nodded.

Relena asked Hilde for a ride home, which the girl probably didn't mind doing.

"Well see you guys later, after you two get reacquainted." Relena winked. Making Heero's face flush.

WuFei and I smiled, "see you guys later." WuFei nodded.

"Come over tomorrow, we'll figure out a way to keep Heero hidden from his father or something." I tell them before closing the door behind me.

Hilde looked over at WuFei and I, "you guys sure that you two don't want rides?" she asked.

We merely shook our heads, "nah. The excise is good for us."

We walked up to WuFei's house and he turned towards me, "want to come in for some water? Your house is a long way and there's no need for you to dehydrate, especially since you just got out of the hospital." He tells me.

I only smiled, "yes Mom." {7}

He frowns, "don't call me that."

I decided to take a drink of water, though that somehow ended up with us watching The Last Samurai, which is actually a pretty good movie contrary to what I thought. {8}

After the movie was done WuFei got up and turned the DVD player off, along with the TV.

"What's up?" I asked him as he sat in the recliner across from me, only he sat leaning towards me as if contemplating something.

WuFei then sighed, "Quatre, you can live without me, right?" he asked.

I gave him a confused look, "why are you asking me that? You're not planning on killing yourself, are you?" I stood up as if ready to walk over to him and shake him out of it.

"What?" he looked shocked that I even could suggest that so I sat back down, "no! No. That's not the reason why I'm asking."

I tilted my head and looked at him, "than what do you mean?"

WuFei sighed and rubbed his temples, thinking about what to say, before looking up at me again and sighing again, "I'm moving. Back to California."

I blinked, "what?"

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"That's not fair!" I protested.

"I know its not." WuFei nodded.

"But...w-why?" I asked putting my head in my hands.

WuFei shrugged, "well, since I'm no longer with Merian there's no need for me to stay here." He stated.

"That's bullshit!" I snapped looking back up at him, "you've been here since you were five, way before Merian's been here! And don't tell me that was part of you're engagement."

He frowned at me, "well, it was. I know why you're upset Q, we're best friends and its not fair. But life's never fair. And you know as well as I do that we were bound to go our separate ways in college. You said that exact same thing to Heero. So don't get selfish all of a sudden."

"But...I was prepared to loose all of you guys once we start college. I was ready for that. Heero's moving did make me feel horrible, but he only lives in Miami, which isn't that far. California's on the other side of the country." I pointed out.

WuFei stood up and sat next to me, "I'm upset about this too Quat."

I looked over at WuFei and could feel the slight sting of tears in my eyes. "You're my best friend WuFei. I mean, did you know that you were my first crush?" I asked him.

He smiled, "yeah. I knew. Back in seventh grade, right?"

I nodded, "I mean, the others are friends too, but you're my BEST friend we've been a duo for just over a decade. And we've been through shit with each other."

He nods too, "shit has hit the fan quite a few times. And we've been covered in it. But, we always find a way to clean ourselves off, huh?" he looks over at me, "but just because I'm moving doesn't mean that we still can't be friends. I mean, pen pals, hello? And besides you have Duo, Heero, Relena and Trowa still here in Florida."

"Yeah. But, Heero won't be here once his dad finds him."

WuFei does a half shrug, "well, you still have everyone else as your friends. So don't be such a baby." He puts an arm around me as a half hug.

I look over at him for a moment before glomping him, "but I am a baby! I'm the youngest in the group!" I cried out.

WuFei fell backwards once I glomped him and we wound up in a heap on the floor. Where there all we did was laugh like a pair of idiots lost in a sea of nostalgia.

I smiled as I entered my house. It was mine now that father was gone. A lot of things are mine now; I don't even know the half of it.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom, the only one home beside myself was Sandrock, and she was sleeping on the couch.

Man, I never noticed this before, but this house feels so creepy when it's empty. I only hope that father's spirit won't haunt it. Jeez, I'm creeping myself out.

As soon as I entered my room I turned on the computer and logged on to the Internet. And in my In Box were two emails, I checked. One was from Trition, the other was from Dekim. I smiled again. And decided to write back.

Around noon the next day Duo, Heero, WuFei and Trowa came over. Well, Trowa came over around nine in the morning, so we had breakfast and stuff together. It was nice.

WuFei took another piece of the sandwich that I made with the French bread that Trowa brought over that morning.

"Everything that we've come up with doesn't work. Merian knows where we'd hide him." Duo pointed out before taking a sip of his Hawaiian Punch.

"She helped me out though, do you honestly think that she'll do that?" Heero asked.

"Never give that woman your full trust." WuFei stated, and then took a bite of his sandwich.

"Hn." Heero sighed.

"She knows where we all live, so there's really no place for Heero to really hide if his father decides to come and get him." Trowa said.

I opened my mouth to say something, when the doorbell rang, "I got it." I sighed while getting to answer the door.

Once I opened the door, I put on a smile, "Mr. Lowe, what a surprise."

He glared, "don't give me that crap Winner. Where is he?"

I tilted my head to one side, "he?" I asked, acting like a blonde {9}.

Odin nearly growled at me, "Don't play dumb."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." I say to him, "Now if you'll excuse me." I was about to close the door on him, but he stopped me with his foot. And pushed his way in, grabbing me buy my collar.

"Put him down. Now." I looked out of the corner of my eye at Trowa. Who looked super pissed.

Odin threw me down instead, and I took in deep gulps of air to prevent me from having another asthma attack. Where was my inhaler when I needed it?

"I know you're here JR!" Odin yelled into the house.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." I glared at him. "NOW."

Trowa helped me up and a continued to glare at the man, "Heero's not here, you're wasting your time old man. Get the hell out of my house before I call the police and get you arrested for assault and trespassing." I threatened.

Odin only raised an eyebrow at me, "listen to me Winner, and listen good. If I find out that you've been hiding my son again, I'll make your life a living Hell."

I smirked, "do you promise?"

This time he did growl. And then left, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What an ass." I mumbled.

"You alright?" Trowa asked, I didn't realize that I was still in his arms, not that I minded.

"Yeah." I nodded. We both made our way back to the dinning room.

WuFei, Duo and Heero stared at me. "Well, add this on to the list, I already hid Heero and his father might check me first."

They all continued to watch as I sat down. "So, anyone got any plans to how we're going to hide him out?"

Heero looked down at his hands and then sighed, "I think that maybe we should just drop it. I mean, switching me form house-to-house would get tiring. And Odin's going to be watching Quatre. Maybe we should just..."

"Relena!" WuFei suddenly exclaimed.

The rest of us blinked at him, "call Relena, see if her brother can have a friend over for a few nights." He quickly said.

"Relena?" Duo echoed, "Why did you suddenly think of Relena?"

WuFei's face flushed slightly, "well, she is a friend. And she's not that incompetent, she can be useful. That is...." His face got darker.

"He does have a point though." Trowa nodded.

"Do you think that you can call Quatre? After all, her parents know you." Duo asked.

I blinked, "yeah, sure. I'll do it right now." I got up and went into the kitchen to use the phone.

["Hello, Peacecraft Residence, how may I help you?"]

It was the maid that picked up, I rolled my eyes, "yes, I'd like to speak with Relena, it's Quatre Winner."

["One moment please Mister Winner."]

There was silence for about two seconds before Relena picked up, ["Hey Quat! What's up?"]

"Can you do me a favor, if you can?" I asked.

["What is it?"]

"Can you hide Heero out for a few days? You know, get Zechs to say that Heero's a friend of his or something?"

There was silence for a moment before she responded, ["I can't. Zechs already left for college."]

"He already left? What about you?" I shifted the phone a bit.

["I'm not going to be here for the next few days. In fact, I'm not going to be in the States for the next few years. I'm moving to Europe."]

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" I could feel the guys' eyes all stare at me.

["Well, since my parents are getting divorced, they wanted me to choose which one of them I could live with. I didn't want to choose my father over my mother and vise-versa. So I decided to move in with my Grandfather, Pagan, who lives in Amsterdam."]

We were both silent. I didn't know that her parents were getting divorced. She was handling it pretty well actually. But, I'm bothered that she wasn't going to tell anyone about her moving. It makes me angry and saddened at the same time that she didn't trust me enough to tell me.

"Good luck abroad then." I hung up before she got to say anything to me.

I turned to the guys and sighed, "no good. Relena's moving. And Zechs already moved." I tell them.

I sit back in my seat and put my head down in my arms. There was no way that Odin wasn't going to find Heero. This was all hopeless. Not to mention I just lost three friends. Yeah I know, poor little rich boy. Boo hoo.

{1} Thanks to Sin Katt for this part!

{2} From the parts of the movie that I've seen, it's pretty good. I mean, I didn't get to see the whole thing because not even halfway through the movie my little cousin began to cry about how scary it was. And the parts I saw were pretty scary not to mention freaky too. But still, I want to see the rest of it so bad!

{3} This movie actually has a good moral to it, not to mention it's funny.

{4} No moral to this one, its just extremely sick humor, if you're like me than it's a movie that you might like. You'll be laughing from the beginning to end. Plus it has Owen Wilson's cutie brother (I feel so bad because I forgot what his name was!) but he is cute!!

{5} So sad, but so good. I was moved to tears while watching We Were Soldiers! (Just call me the commercialist! Advertising every movie that I think is good!)

{6} Got that from Sin Katt, and Boy Meets World, I luv that series.

{7} A lot of my friends call me this, even my own mother! I just want to know why? Sin, I know you're reading this! Tell me why? Do I honestly act that much like a Mom?!

{8} And it is! I personally thought that it was just going to be another Tom Cruise movie, which it kind of was, but I actually liked it. I mean, the settings and the way the characters are. A cool war-type movie.

{9} Again no offense to blondes.

ECK: I was watching Endless Waltz (the OVA version) and while listening to the guy who does Heero voice (in English) I noticed that his S sounded like SH, he has a slight lisp. So instead of "say" its "shay" you know? Its barley noticeable, but I think that it's so adorable!

Oh yeah, and I FINALLY saw 13 going on 30. It's such a cute movie! With a moral, and I've noticed that a lot of movies that are coming out now have morals, its weird. Ok, well, I'm done with that.

Well, here's Chapter 20! Yay chapter 20! Heero came back! Boo, Wuffy and Lena are leaving! Well, that just helps me with what I'm going to write later on. Ok, there are only a few chapters left! So please R and R. Questions, comments, criticism, and flames (though the last two won't be taken too lightly) are welcome, like they always are. R and R

--PS: since I haven't updated in two weeks (such a long time!) because schools back in session and because of Hurricane Charley (got the eye of it) I've decided to put up two chapters (YAY!) so, enjoy chapter 21 too!


	21. A Splash of Reality

Thanks to everyone who read chapter 20! Please enjoy chapter 21.

Title: Life Sucks

Rating: R

Genre: All

Disclaimer: I don't own Gwing

WARNING: this fic has Slash in it. Meaning same sex relationships. If you feel uncomfortable with that, then please do not read. You have been warned.

Chapter 21: A Splash of Reality

We were at Duo's again (WuFei and I). The doorbell rang right after the movie we were all watching ended. We were all enjoying our last weekend before school started.

Duo was about to get up to answer it, he struggled to get up even with his cane though he managed and hobbled over to answer. And before he even opened the door all of the way, Odin barged in. sending our friend across the linoleum, he grabbed his bad leg and cursed in pain from the sudden fall.

Heero immediately stood up, "get the hell out." He glared at his father.

Wu and I ran up to Duo and helped move him from the floor and onto the couch so that his leg would be leveled. He was nearly in tears from the pain.

I was paying more attention to Duo than Heero and Odin, and I don't really know who said what to whom, but before Duo was even settled down on the couch, Heero and his father had somehow ended up in a huge fistfight.

WuFei had tried to pry them apart, but that only ended up with Odin giving him a black eye. Making Heero even more pissed off than he already was, if that were possible.

Heero almost broke Odin's arm when I stopped them, that's right, me. The smallest person in our group. And I was pissed.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, pulling them apart. I them shoved Odin outside, "you were not allowed into this house, so you have NO right to enter." I then looked over at Heero, "and you know better than to fight, especially your father!"

I took in a deep breath, my face flushed with anger; "there is a way to settle this as CIVILIZED men."

"I am not going to take orders from a child." Odin snapped.

I then glared over at him, "you very damn well are. You're a grown fucking man, act like one."

They spoke to each other outside, in private. In that time I managed to find some painkillers for Duo and a pack of ice for WuFei's face. When Heero came back into the house he had a solemn expression.

He went into one of the bedrooms and came back with his backpack and Wing. "I'm so sorry to have dragged you all into this." He tells us.

"It was our decision to help you out Heero." WuFei told him as the both of them shook hands, it was a way of saying goodbye, "good luck out there." WuFei said. Heero nodded.

Heero wanted to shake my hand as well, but I hugged him instead, I hugged both him and Wing, "if there is anything you need, email me. Or call me, collect if you have to I can afford it. And please Heero, keep in touch." I requested while pulling away. He nodded again. And I gave him a smile, "remember our contract. If you need ANYTHING. Call me."

Heero then looks over at Duo, and Duo looks back up at him. Duo managed to smile for his boyfriend, "chin up babe. Don't look so depressed, we'll see each other again." Before Duo got to rambling, which he sometimes tended to do, Heero kissed him. And from the looks of it, it was the type to make them think they were soaring up to the stars. WuFei and I averted our eyes.

When they pulled away, Duo was out of breath, "we'll see each other again Heero. And we'll get to spend the rest of our lives together."

Heero only nodded before turning and walking away, he was never one for goodbyes.

It's now the third day of school, Duo's here, slightly depressed. Ok, not slightly. He was beyond depression. And here I am, its lunchtime, trying to cheer my friend up, Trowa was trying too.

"Please Duo, you have to eat something." I say to him. Though he only burrows his head deeper into his arms.

I sigh in defeat.

Trowa looks at me and then at him, "I know that this year has been unfair to you Duo. But please, don't give in to depression. Heero wouldn't want that, and neither does anyone else."

"How would you know what Heero wants?" Duo mumbles.

Trowa's eyes...er...visible eye narrowed. "I was on the wrestling team with Heero since ninth. And in middle school we were both in track together. He always talked about a person who was always optimistic, who, no matter what life threw their way... and from what I heard was a lot of shit...never gave in. when I first met you, I thought it was you. But, maybe I was wrong."

Duo looked up at Trowa and then sighed and shook his head. "I'm gonna go talk to my counselor." And then he was gone. Leaving Trowa and I there, alone. We exchanged looks. What was that about?

The first week passed by like a breeze, its Friday now and here I was, home with no one but Sandrock. I should be helping Relena or WuFei pack their things...but I just can't. I don't want to. Is it wrong to be selfish?

I didn't even look up when the front door opened and Iria stepped into the house. She smiled over at me, "guess what?" she asked me.

"Chicken butt." I mumble. Sandrock purrs with humor.

Though Iria only stands over me from my spot on the couch, a piece of paper in her right hand. "Read it."

So I did. It was a paper that said that said that I was to take a Drug and Alcohol Test tomorrow at nine am. Which, in my opinion is way too early on the weekend. I only blinked at the paper.

"After you take that, you're eligible to get your permit. So that way I have reassurance that you're not driving illegally." {1}

I then stood up and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Iria asked me, curiously.

"To bed, I figure that if I go to sleep now, I might wake up early enough."

Iria drove me to the safety council whatever its called.

She somehow managed to find parking in the overcrowded, tiny, parking space. And walked with me into the building.

Iria smiled at me as we found the classroom that I needed to be in.

"This is it," she says.

I nod, "thanks for the ride." And I was about to go sit down when she stopped me.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss?" {2}

I only grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"If I'm not here when you're done, call me." She tells me.

I nod again and then went to find a seat.

Is it normal to be so nervous? I feel like I'm going to puke.

I looked around the classroom and saw a few familiar faces from school, but one of them were my friends.

The quiet murmur that filled the class put my nerves at ease. I hate being so nervous. Why did Iria do this to me? ...Oh yeah...because I need to learn.

Getting my permit is a dose of reality. To get a break from all of that drama that haunts me, and to finally do something to benefit myself.

The instructor came in and I nearly fell out of my chair when I saw him! It was Mr. Kushrenada! My old gym couch, the idiot who made us go outside in shorts during the winter! He was going to teach the class about how not to use drugs and alcohol? We're all going to fail.

He smiled over at me before introducing himself to the class.

It was going to be a long four hours.

The first break was an hour after the class started.

Trieze (that's what he wanted us to call him) told us it was a ten-minute break and dismissed us, being the first to lead everyone who wanted to get up, out of the door.

I sighed as I sat there and waited. I feel like such a loser. Man, I really wish one of my friends were here with me, but they're all stuck in that soap opera that they call life.

The break was more of a fifteen to twenty minute on rather than a ten. And Trieze was the last to come back.

I regret not bringing money since they have vending machines and I'm thirsty as all hell.

This class isn't as hard as I thought. Just time consuming. I swear Iria did this to me on purpose just so her and Rashid could have some time alone together. What does it matter if I actually want my permit?

I don't understand why every half hour or so we get a break. When I was taking FCAT we only had two breaks in all and that was between the tests (plus our class started really late, like a half hour late so we were rushed to do things without breaks.)

I surprised that I'm not nibbling on my nails; I tend to do that when I'm bored or nervous. Come to think of it... I haven't done it since I was up north. Triton asked me to stop, so I did.

Trieze walked back into the room, though not everyone had returned yet. He walked up to where I was sitting.

"So Winner, how has your summer been so far?" he asks.

I merely shrug, "not so great."

He nods sympathetically, "I saw on the news about your father, and I am sorry for your lose."

I only nod, I was used to people saying that to me.

"What I don't think is right is those reporters interrogating you and your family while you're trying to mourn. Did that not bother you, did it not make you a little angry?" he asked.

I nodded again, "yes, however it's not worth blowing a gasket and ending up even more all over the media. Plus, that's what they want. I somehow managed to mourn, even though it wasn't for very long. My family and I are reacting to everything well enough. We're all managing to accept that he's gone and never coming back."

Trieze raised an eyebrow at me, giving me a look of approval. "You're going to handle you company and the world of politics like a pro. I can tell."

He then walked to the front of the class and began to teach again.

The test was a breeze. I mean, everything was in the book that they gave us. Now all I have to do is study the actually pamphlet.

I took Iria's cell phone out and dialed home so that she could pick me up. Rashid answered, which I knew he was going to, and told me that Iria was already on her way. I then hung up and sighed as I waited outside, it was drizzling. I sighed again, sunny Florida.

Sunday was supposed to be a day for sleeping, but I didn't get to do that. Duo calls me bright and early, right after he had gotten home from church (one PM) and woke me up. He told me that he was transferring to Saint Gabriel's School for Boys by Wednesday, and that since there were dorm rooms there, he wouldn't be able to see me for a while.

I was just dumbfounded on the other side. Why was everyone leaving? I understood WuFei and Heero and even Relena. But Duo too? Apparently he couldn't live without Heero, which I personally think is a bunch of bullshit. I mean I copped without Trowa. Even though internally not very well...ok, I do understand why Duo had to leave too. But, I feel like as if everyone is abandoning me.

"Um...well, good luck at your new school. Where is it anyways?" I asked.

"Um...Minnesota." Duo answers, well it's more like he mumbles as if he wanted to keep that part a secret from me. "Why didn't you help Wu-Bear pack Friday? He really wanted you to be there. Since his flight leaves today." He asks me, changing the subject.

I mentally curse. "I fell asleep right when I got home on Friday." I lie. "Duo let me let you go. I'm going to rush over to 'Fei's house like...now. Ok? I'll call you back."

"Yeah of course." And with that we both hung up. As quickly as possible I put on a pair of jeans and a tank top along with some flip-flops before running to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair.

WuFei was just about to walk out of the door and into the taxi that was waiting in the front of his house by the time I got to his house in my car.

Not even bothering to take the keys out I opened to door and ran out to him, nearly tackling him in a large huge.

"I'm SO sorry that I didn't come on Friday to help you!" I said loudly.

WuFei only looked down at me, surprised before hugging back, "its alright Q."

I felt my eyes start to sting, and only hugged WuFei tighter. "Promise me that you'll keep in touch." I demanded.

"Of course. But you have to write back." He tells me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I tell him back.

The guy who was driving the taxi honked his horn we both pulled apart and looked at him, apparently he was impatient. I quickly reach into my pocket and took out at least fifty dollars out, don't ask how fifty dollars ended up there in the first place.

"Here, this should cover your cab." I tell him. He was about to protest but I cut him off, "just take it. There's no use to argue with me, its only going to make you late. Besides, it'll take some of Duo's debt off. {3}"

WuFei crakes a smile, and took the money "that doesn't even make a dent in what he owes me." He then hugged me again.

We pull apart again and only smile sadly at each other. "You still have Trowa." He reminds me. I only nod and stick my pinky out, "best friends?"

He nods too and entwines his pinky with mine, "best friends."

I remained standing there on WuFei's driveway watching my best friend drive away until I could no longer see the taxi.

I went back home after a half hour of just sitting on WuFei's driveway and called Duo back. We spoke for a few minutes before I hung up and just lay there.

I sighed and decided to listen to my Placebo {4} CD that Duo burned for me off of the Internet. Not exactly something he legally did, but he honestly doesn't care.

I yawned and looked over at the clock, it was only three PM and I was already so tired. I took off my jeans and threw them on my desk along with my tank top. I honestly don't know whey I started sleeping in the buff. It just happened.

Very briefly, before falling back to sleep, I thought about Trowa, and the night we got back together.

The next morning, Trowa was there to pick me up early, though I was still sleeping when Iria let him in. So, he woke me up, by throwing pieces of ice at me.

Making me scream and fall off of the bed and him laugh... that is until he saw that I was naked. He rose an eyebrow at me, "and may I ask why you sleep nude?" he asks. A slight smirk on his face.

I only blush, "it gets hot in here."

Trowa then started to advance towards me. I fumbled backwards onto the bed, "T-Trowa, what about school? We'll be late if I don't get...dressed. AH!" I yelped as he nipped at me neck.

"Then we'll make this quick." He gave me a very wanting look.

And right when he was about to do something, Iria walked into the room. Making us freeze in place, our faces burning with embarrassment. She glared at us, "you two are to never close a door when you're in a room alone together." She told us. "Now Trowa, kindly get off of my brother. And Quatre, get dressed. You're both going to be late otherwise."

We did what we were told. My face only reddened as I realized that my sister just saw me naked.

This was my reality now I supposed. It's not that bad. Though a bit...lonely. All I have for companions are Trowa, Leia Alex and Mueller (who were a couple, they had just got back together recently). And that's not enough. I mean, last year there was all of my senior buddies and they were so cool, now they're all gone. And my group of friends has diminished. Though I am eternally grateful that Trowa and I are back together, something just doesn't feel right.

Leia looked over at me, "are you OK Quatre?" she asked worriedly.

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and smiled over at her, "I'm fine. Just a little tired." I covered my mouth as I yawned.

Trowa looked over at me too, "maybe you should go see the nurse?" he suggested.

I rubbed my eyes, "yeah. Maybe." Then I got up and walked towards the other side of the school where the nurse's office was. Even though Sally Po was a doctor.

I got there, only to see a man there, not Sally.

"Where's Doctor Po?" I asked the old man. He was missing his nose and had a wooden one there instead, which kind of crept me out.

"Oh, she's back at the hospital where she belongs. I'm Doktor S, what can I do for you?" he asked me.

"I...well, I'm just really tired, and I was wondering if you'd let me rest here for lunch since I almost passed out into my food." I tell him, hoping against all odds that he'll let me.

S only smiled at me, "sure. But this is the only time, after this make sure you get enough sleep at home."

I smiled at him, "thank you so much." I went to lie down, and the moment I did, I was out like a light.

Trowa drove me home, and there we did our homework together and a little making out before he headed out to work.

Everything feels so mundane. Is this what life was supposed to feel like? I feel strangely empty about the whole thing, or maybe I'm just depressed?

I yawned again before taking a nap on the couch. Or maybe it's the fact that school's started again that's gotten me so tired...yeah, that might be it...

{1} I'm not too sure about any other state, but I know that here in Florida your supposed to take this Drug and Alcohol Safety class. Its also known as D.A.T.A don't ask me what it stands for, I forgot. But, I actually took the test last week, and it was SO easy! Now all I have to do is actually study for the 40-question test for the permit! I hope I pass that one on the first time...

{2} My mom said this to me when I was about to just leave her at the door. Though she said it in Spanish and put a curse word in there. It was pretty funny.

{3} Think back to the first chapters, it says that Duo owes like...enough money to go through college in lunch money.

{4} A man that I am now in love with, Brian Molko, thanks to my friend Sarah. If she's reading this, thanks Sarah, I'm now practically obsessed with his songs! Especially "Nancy Boy". Now I really want to go to one of his concerts...

ECK: Hm...I'm thinking that I should've added stuff about the hurricane in there, but nah. I don't think that you all would've wanted to read about that plus since its ALL OVER the News the topic feels worn out.

Sorry that it's so short and mundane. But, just be a bit patient, because the next one, will be MUCH better, I guarantee it. By the way, only two more chapters until this is done!

As usual, Questions, comments, criticism, and flames are welcome.

R and R!


	22. Life Sucks

THANX TO:

. Sin Katt: I'm updating, see?

. DarrkKatt: Yes, sadly, an end. If not then this fic would probably go on forever.

. Trio Wing: Thats right, only 2...well after this one its the end.

. MoonTear: Well, I don't know any of the rich stores, since I'm poor! Plus Quat's a donw to Earth person, he hates to flaunt his money.

. Zodiac: Yeah...I forgot a lot of stuff that I wrote in the beginning, it was so long ago and I was too lazy to come online and check. Sorry. However, since you've read some of my other stuff you probably noticed that I have in fact improved quite a bit, but I'm still learning. I'll keep everything you wrote in mind though. Thank you for the advive.

. Syaoran-Lover: It's OK, I sometimes take things too personally. Leia was mentioned in earlier in the anime and manga she's Mariemaia's mother.

. LadyDragonWolfKnight: Here's my update!

.Weissangel 24: Just watch and see!

. Winged Bonnie 03: Thank you, I try to make it as emotional as possible.

.Title: Life Sucks

.Rating: R

.Genre: All

.Disclaimer: I don't own Gwing

.WARNING: this fic has Slash in it. Meaning same sex relationships. If you feel uncomfortable with that, then please do not read. You have been warned.

Chapter 22: Life Sucks

Iria dragged me to another business party so that I could get to know my late fathers business partners, the people that I would eventually end up working with...if they don't kick the bucket first.

But, everything with them was so... fake. It made me sick to my stomach, reminding me of some parties from my childhood.

Iria frowned at me as I yawned lightly into my hand. "What?" I asked her, "This is boring."

She only rolls her eyes, "this is what you're going to have to get used to." She tells me.

This time it's me who rolls my eyes, "what? Mundane conversation? False kindness and being so polite that it just makes you want to snap?" I asked her, making sure that I looked like I was about to snap myself.

Iria only shook her head, "Quatre. This is the world that father had to deal with ever since he opened the company." She says.

I snort, "and we all see how perfectly he fit in.—I'm going to the rest room." And I walked off, leaving my sister alone.

This business suit is too uncomfortable for me, the tie is too tight and the shoes are too big. Everything's a mess.

After I was done...relieving myself I walked over to the sinks and washed my hands. It's always good to be sanitary.

"So, you're Winner's heir, eh?" a large burly man asked me, coming up to the mirrors and sinks to fix his tie.

"I am. And who might you be?" I asked him suspiciously, something about him throws me off and I just want to run out of the rest rooms and to my sister. But I don't listen to my instinct. That's usually how I feel around these people, but I must remain polite.

"The names Johnson. I knew your father well." He tells me.

"Oh?" I ask while drying my hands off with a paper towel. Iria would kill me if I were to dry them on this suit, though I should do that just to spite her fir bringing me here.

Johnson only nodded, "aye. We were close friends. Very close. In fact, I remember when you were this small." He put his large hand down to his knee.

I only raised an eyebrow, "how close were you with my father?" I couldn't help but ask.

Johnson looks in the mirror, his eyes filled with this look I can describe, "we...we were extremely close. We went on every business trip together. We... were closer than best friends." He then blinks and smiles over at me, "well, best we get back to the party." And with that he left.

I stood there and blinked, dazed a bit, him and father were closer than best friends? What did Mr. Johnson mean by that? I chewed on my bottom lip and my eyes widened in realization. Does he mean that him and father were...boyfriends? Nah, that can't be it...I mean, father wasn't really a gay-friendly guy...

-"Maybe he experimented when he was younger. Everyone does."- Something tells me from the back of my head, though I just ignore it.

I leaned against the counter. Though if he was...then, why did father resent Maria and I when we first told him what our preference was? Maybe it was a secret love affair that didn't last very long? ...

Now I'm very confused.

On the drive home I kept asking Iria questions about father. I mean, I honestly didn't know the man that well; I was a latchkey child after all. And then, when father realized how sick he was, all of that changed. My family, which had been so spread apart, had gotten closer somehow.

But I still barely knew the man that was my father. And I wanted to know more.

"Why do you keep asking me these questions?" Iria asked me while turning left.

"Well, because I barely knew him. And I just want to know what the man was like. I mean, I want to know about both him and mother. All I'm ever told is that I look and act like mother. But what the hell does that mean?" I ask.

Iria only shrugs, "honestly, for as much as I loved both father and mother, it was unconditional. I barely knew father myself. But mother, I remember her. And she was the kindest, sweetest, smartest woman that ever lived in my opinion. But I was only five when she perished, so that's not saying much."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

I didn't push the subject, whatever or whomever my father did when he was younger was his own business. Though I regret not having spent enough time with him when he was alive. It's normal to feel that though, right? I hope so.

That was a few weeks ago by the way, its now September, and my birthday is next Tuesday, so I'm just wondering what Trowa's gonna get me. Speaking of which, I got to ask him what he wants for his since its in December, I know that seems like a long time from now, but time has been flying since I started high school. I mean, they're supposed to be the "best four years of your life" but they just seem the quickest to me.

Trowa and I lay on my bed, no one else was home. Iria decided to go back to school full time and stay in the dorms there.

He held me closely, we were just snuggling, nothing else. His head was on the crook of my neck while mine rested on his shoulder, our legs were tangled together.

I breathed in his scent; it was nice, like cinnamon apple. I held onto his shirt as if I might've fallen off the edge of the Earth if I hadn't.

"You smell nice." I mumbled, we were both on the verge of sleep. It was Monday, after school, and Trowa had the day off.

"I try." I could feel him smile into my neck. I tried not to giggle because it really tickled and giggling is a girl thing... shut up, I really don't care that I was on the bottom.

"How was that boring party you went to yesterday?" he asked before yawning on my neck, which also tickles.

"Boring." I answered. With a sigh that I purposely aimed at his ear. Trowa shivered.

This was how we spent most of our time together. Just being with each other is enough for us, I mean; going out on a date and stuff is nice too, but just laying together with nobody else around (with the exception of Sandrock, or if we're at his house Heavyarms.) it felt as if we were the only two people on Earth.

After a while all I felt was Trowa's light breath against my throat and neck, he was asleep. I yawned in his shirt and fell asleep too.

My dreams were invaded with cinnamon apples, which all wanted to make me their king and then sacrifice me to the Apple Jacks {1} goddess. For some reason the goddess looked like Trowa with a bad wig on and the makeup of a clown. The apples looked like everyone I knew, which was weird because I kept trying to eat their legs to prevent them from running towards the goddess...yeah...that dream was weird...

School has become an unbearable place to be. I mean I can't stand it. I used to love school too, love it I tells ya, and it was actually for the education. However now I feel like I'd go claustrophobic from all of the buildings and people around me if it weren't for Trowa. My new "friends" just didn't feel like friends. They felt like people who were just too nice and too polite to tell me off. As if they were afraid that if they did anything to me, I could fire their parents. Which I probably can, how would I know? Then again, I could just be overly paranoid.

I sat on the roof of the school, don't ask how I found the doorway to get up there, I didn't even know that the school allowed people to go up to the roof. But apparently they do, I saw some teachers smoking up here earlier. Which was against the law by the way to have anything like that on campus. That would be cigs and booze and illegal drugs that a lot of the kids deal.

I sat there, looking out at the rest of the school. It's so tempting to not go to class. There's no cameras or security up here to see if any students were skipping up here or doing drugs, or having sex. Unlike in the PAC. {2}

I sighed and carefully lay down on the roof, watching out for the bird crap {3}.

Closing my eyes briefly I decided to take a short nap, at least until lunch was over. The bell should wake me up.

Why does it feel like my life was on rerun? Everything is the same these days, I hate it. I really hate it.

Have you ever noticed how frail the human body really is? I mean, one wrong move on your feet and you twisted your ankle, fall the wrong way on your arm and it's broken. Really, humans can die easily.

I blink and shake my head; those are NOT the thoughts that I wanted. I don't want to think about death. I mean, death is not one of those experiences that you can come back and tell people about, it's not like a vacation to the Caribbean. Once you die you can't come back.

I took in a deep breath, ignoring the fact that part of me wanted to go through that experience. I've always been against suicide. Maybe I'm going crazy. Or, did I already tell you that? I can't remember.

The bell rang and I immediately ran inside the building not wanting to be out there any longer than necessary.

"Where have you been going off to during lunch?" Trowa asked me one night while we were doing our history homework together (we had the same class.)

"To the roof of building four. Why?" I ask him, taking strawberry from the bowl that was between us.

"Just curious." Trowa said.

"I can show you it if you want me to." I offered, hoping that he would want me to. It could be a place for us to go to during lunch; I honestly was getting tired of dealing with people during that break.

He looks at me from the corner of his eye, "sure."

Trowa raised his eyebrows as he looked around at the roof. "I never knew that the school had an entrance to the roof, let alone it looking so...small."

I nodded, "I know. But it's a perfect place to go when you want to be alone, to think or nap." I tell him.

"That's what you've been doing during lunch?" he asks me while turning towards me.

I nod, "yeah."

Trowa frowns before walking back to the entrance, taking me by the hand while doing so, "I think, that you need to be around people Quat."

I didn't even have time to protest before we were out the door and down the stairs. There goes my fantasy of spending time together, alone, on the roof.

The only thing that I could do while Trowa drags me down the stairs was pout, I really couldn't fight against him...ok I could. But it wouldn't be worth it. That and I love Trowa too much to hit him, unless he truly does something to deserve it... I then shake my head, no; I can never EVER hit Trowa. No matter how mad he may get me, it just wouldn't be right. Though somewhere deep in my mind it told me otherwise.

It's Tuesday. My birthday...yay...Yeah, I notice that I'm tending to be a bit sarcastic. For some reason I got up an hour earlier than I usually do and checked my email, and there was one from Duo in there already that read 'HAPPY 16TH!' I opened it and Duo told me that the email was from both Heero and him since their dorms are right down the hall from each other. He also wrote that the reason why he sent it so early was because he wasn't sure if it was Tuesday or Wednesday. I only smile and shake my head, just like Duo to forget or pretend to forget because I know for a fact that Heero remembers everything... I stifled a yawn and decided to reply later; right now I think that I'm gonna get ready for school.

Trowa couldn't pick me up that morning, and I didn't see him during lunch. No one else, besides Ms. Une, knew that it was my birthday; I didn't want to tell them anyways because it really was none of their business.

I sighed as the last bell rang, ending school. And right when I was about to board the bus that took me home, Trowa ran up to me.

"How about I give you a ride Quat?" he asked, smiling.

"Ok...where've you been all day?" I ask him while we walk towards his car.

Trowa merely shrugs.

We went to his house, and Cathy was actually there when we entered.

"Quatre!" she grinned before glomping me, "I can't believe the last time we saw each other was two months ago!"

"Cathy...can't breathe," I gasped when she let go of me.

After talking with Cathy for about an hour, she had to go to work, leaving Trowa and I alone.

We both sat down at the kitchen table, and we were about to do our homework when Trowa then took something out of his binder, something that look an awful lot like a magazine.

"Quat, the reason why you didn't see me was because I was just too busy wondering why..."

He then showed me the cover of the mag, making my eyes widened. Shit.

"Why would you dress in drag for the cover of a magazine?" he asked, the smile still on his face.

I shook my head, "you have no proof that that woman is me."

Trowa rolled his eyes, "Duo was the one who sent me this magazine, and WuFei was the one who sent it to Heero and him. They want me to mail it to Relena next. I'm thinking that there's a reason he sent it to me. And the fact that they each wrote a letter with their opinion of why you did it." he then continued to smile.

"I think that you look kind of cute as a girl actually."

"Trowa!" I pouted.

Heavyarms came into the kitchen, saw that the two of us were sitting there and then decided to lie under the table.

"What?" he asked.

"How could you be so mean to me on this day of all days?" I asked him, he was supposed to be a good boyfriend that was nice and didn't tease...well he could tease if it's the teasing that I had in mind...and was a sweetheart on his boyfriends birthday!

Trowa blinked at me, "what's so important about today?" he asked.

I gapped, "you're joking, right?"

Trowa only gave me a puzzled look.

And that's when I slammed my head down into the table.

I decided to drive to my fathers—my company after school that same day, I wanted to see how the branch in Florida was going even though I didn't know what the hell it did, what I do know is that the main building, the one that father was always in is in New York. That's right, while on vacation I could've seen the building where my future awaits, though I didn't want to, would you have if you were me?

Everyone stopped what they were doing once I stepped in through the glass double doors. After viewing me over, then getting back to work after about two minutes of observing me.

The secretaries (that's right, plural) were nervous and fumbled a bit as I spoke to them.

"Go-good evening Mr. Winner." The blonde one stuttered, almost dropping the cup of coffee that was in her hands.

I smiled, "good evening!" I chirped, "How are you?"

"Good. E-everything is good. Great even!" she answered, still nervous.

I continued to smile at her, and watched as her face began to flush from embarrassment, which I like to believe is from my looks; I mean I am cute (so I've been told).

I looked over at the brunette one, "and you? How are you?"

"F-fanstast-tic." She managed to smile back.

I looked up at the high ceiling, which is kind of odd since it was more than one floor. "Is, um...Mr. Johnson in today? I heard that he was the one who ran things here for me." I shifted from left to right.

Blonde smiled at me, "of course Mr. Johnson is here today. His office is on the very top floor."

Typical for the office to be at the top, though I only smile and nod, "thank you." Then I walked towards the elevators. I felt a bit out of place, here I was in jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt while everyone else was wearing suits and ties.

Everyone looked at me in the elevator that I entered. "Hi!" I greeted. They nodded at me, some even said hello. I only frowned at them, "I never realized how FRIENDLY and LIVELY this company was." I stated sarcastically putting exaggeration on certain words.

The man next to me only snorted, "Who are you to make such a remark?" he asked. I looked over at the man, he was an overweight bald man with a triple chin and a permanent frown, and only I grinned.

"Hi. Are you new here?" I asked him.

He only narrowed his beady brown eyes at me; making his crows feet cover the top half of his large, round, face. "No. Are you?" he snapped.

"Actually yes. See, my father died recently, leaving everything here to me. Can you believe it? Leaving everything to a fifteen-year-old? EVERYTHING. Though I doubt he was planning on dying until I was at least done with college, and prepared, but these things happen." I forced a sigh. "So, now I'm just checking out how the building is. I mean, it's so big! It just makes me wonder how large the one in New York is, since I'm going to be working there. And I know that I'm new as boss and all, but I really don't like your attitude. I mean, what did I do to you?"

Everyone in the elevator went extremely quiet once I told them who I was, and the bald man looked a bit surprised, "hm..." I wondered aloud, "I wonder what its like to FIRE someone. Man, I wonder if dad did that often when he didn't like someone's attitude..."

I never got to finish what I was saying because the elevator stopped at the seventh floor and bald man AKA Mr. "Meanie" (that's right, I named him!), hurriedly walked out of the elevator.

"Have a nice day!" I waved before the doors closed.

I looked at everyone else and smiled, "so, hi!" I chirped again. I looked over at another man that was standing next to me, he was quite handsome too. "So, what's it like to work here?"

He looked down at me. Then thought before answering, "its alright. It pays the bills so I'm content."

I blink, was working here really that boring? –"Almost like life"- the same voice from the back of my head whispered. Though I ignored it. When did my mind start talking to me? When did I start going crazy?

Johnson merely smiled as I walked into his office unannounced. Apparently they were having a big meeting. But that was Ok; I'm the boss after all. They all said their own greetings as I sat down quietly in one corner of the office and began to listen intently on what they were saying, trying to get as much info as possible

After the meeting was done and everyone had left I finally understood that my company was multitalented, not only did we build (our buildings were constructed around nature so we don't cut more trees than we need to) but we also did do a lot with politics and the whole save the Earth thing. My father was a flower child, not that I mind, I'd hate to ruin this planet anymore than it already was.

Johnson smiled at me and leaned back onto his desk, trying to look like a teenager from what it seemed. Though, if he dyed his hair back to the color it was and lost the wrinkles, I'd think he was at least in his mid-twenties.

"What did you think?" he asked me.

I thought for a moment, "well...it wasn't what I expected it to be actually." I smiled, "I actually understood what you guys were talking about."

Johnson just looked at me with that smile still on his face, though something else was in his eyes. He stood up, walked over to me and kneeled so that he could look me in the eyes where I sat.

"What?" I asked. Moving my face back the few inches that I could.

"At first I thought that there was none, but I see it now. You look like your father." He states.

"Really? Everyone's always says that I remind them of my mother." I tell him.

Johnson only moved closer, "no. I see it."

I didn't even realize that the old man was only about three centimeters away from me until he kissed me, holding me down in my chair so that I couldn't really move away.

I did get to bite his tongue though; hard enough to draw blood, making him pull away from me quickly. I wiped my mouth and spit a few times before wiping again.

"You disgusting pig!" I screamed while getting up, gathering my things and walking towards the door, "you're fired you sick pervert!" and I ran out.

I ran all the way towards the school, which was close to my house, before falling in a heap, spitting and trying to forget that disgusting man's tongue. How could I have let my guard down like that!? Especially with how uncomfortable he made me feel!?

-"Because you're a moron!"-

"SHUT UP!" I screamed while holding on to my head, "why won't you SHUT UP!?"

I looked up at the school's roof.

-"It would be so easy to jump over the fence and up the stairs to the second floor, then pick that lock and find the stairway that led to the roof...and then... jump..."-

I ignored the voice yet again I am NOT suicidal. Not one bit. I mean, I've considered it, what teenager hasn't? But, the thing about suicide is that if it's a mistake, it can't be undone. And that scares me.

I continue to sit there for what seems like forever composing myself and getting up to walk the rest of the way home. And I curse my stupidity for forgetting my car in the buildings parking lot, maybe Trowa can give me a lift back there and I can pick it up. Man, I am so stupid.

Trowa gave me a ride back to the building and drove to where my car was. He looked over at me, "why'd you leave your car here again?" he asked, though he knew that I never gave him an answer.

"Honestly? I forgot that I even drove it." I answered. And that was the truth, I was in such a hurry I forgot it was there.

He raised an eyebrow, "how could you forget your car?"

I looked over at him coldly, "how could you forget you boyfriends birthday?"

That made him wince a bit as I got out of the car.

Johnson was just getting out of his car as I got into mine. And I just glared at him as evilly as I could, maybe I should tell everyone in there that he's fired. Hm...maybe I should hire someone to take his place first.

Trowa honked his horn, telling me that he was going to be leaving. I waved goodbye to him before starting up my own car and driving off.

After I got home I decided to check my email. There were birthday e-cards from Relena, WuFei... who's I enjoyed reading in particularly. In fact, here it is:

{Hey Quat,}

{Looks like another year has already passed for you huh? Jeez, ever get the feeling that we're getting old? Wish I was there to help you celebrate, have LOTS of fun! Enjoy this day man, because it's yours. And as much as this is going to take away from my manliness...I love ya, so take good care of yourself.

See ya when I can,

WuFei}

{PS: do you think you can get me Relena's email? Or AIM?}

I think he likes here...

Other people who emailed were Dekim, Triton, Grandpa J, Merian and Maria. And I wondered how was it that all of these people managed to remember my birthday while my own boyfriend didn't.

Then there were all the phone calls, Dorothy, H, Maria, my other sisters and cousins and uncles and even Irena called! (Though Irena still hates my guts, she was really just calling me to try to talk me into becoming straight. But hey, she still remembered it was my b-day.) Iria and Rashid even managed to come over to take me out to dinner!

After I got home again and was about to go to sleep, the voice started to talk to me again.

-"maybe he just doesn't care."- he pointed out. I knew that he was talking about Trowa.

"maybe he's just busy. Ever considered that?" I asked the voice. Who I named Zero.

Zero merely tsked. –"being in denial about it isn't going to get you anywhere."-

"why can't you shut up for once?"

This time Zero laughed, -"you know that he probably just doesn't give a damn. If he's too busy to remember than he didn't really care in the first place."-

I only sighed and lay down on my bed, smothering myself with my pillow to make Zero shut up.

School is beginning to feel like a ritual. The only thing that actually spices anything up are the senior pranks but even those are starting to get on my nerves.

Mueller is a senior by the way, and he enjoys playing pranks on the freshmen and the sophomores. I remember last years seniors never played pranks, and last years juniors called them boring. This year though, they're all going a bit extreme. Like when they filled the football field with jell-o. or when they filled the principals car with honey or when they started that big water balloon fight, only with condoms instead of balloons...{4}

"First you break up with me. Then you make fun of me for modeling in drag for my sister. And then you forget that it's my birthday." I stated in an eerily calm voice.

Trowa and I were both at the park together, and needless to say, we were having an argument. A bad one at that. A very bad one. Don't ask me how it got started, I'm really not to sure about it.

"I broke up with you because I thought that you were just toying with me." He said.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"I was teasing you with the modeling. And I forgot your birthday because I was too busy!" he looked at me, crossed.

I huffed, "too busy? TOO BUSY!? With what? Everyone else remembered, hell even my grandmother-MY GRANDMOTHER- wished me a happy one, but you were too busy."

"you're acting like a selfish child." Trowa pointed out.

"I have a right to act that way!" I glared. "I mean, this has been a shitty year for me. My father dies, everything gets dumped on me. Each of my childhood friends, my best friends at that, all move away. Some old pervert harassed me more than once! I ended up in the hospital more than once too. All I wanted was for you to remember! I remember yours!" I took in a deep breath.

Trowa looks away from me.

"so what's the real reason why?" I asked him in a calm voice again.

He then looks at me with those green eyes, "I...I was thinking about...us."

I gave him a puzzled look, "what about us?"

"Quatre...how long do you think that we're going to stay together?"

I blinked, "forever... right?"

Trowa only looks away again.

I hugged my pillow tightly and ignore Sandrocks mews. I don't know how to talk cat anymore.

"Sandrock...you'll be fine by yourself, right? I mean, Iria checks in on us every weekend, so you'll be fine until Saturday." I say to the cat, though I wasn't looking at her while I did.

She began to nudge at me though I only get up and slip some shoes on.

I'm really not needed in this world anymore. Everyone seems to be better off with out me. It feels like everyone is living their lives except me. Like I just can't let go of the past and move on. It's obvious that all of my other friends have.

I sighed and but my face in my hands for a moment, thinking of what I should do. should I write a note explaining why I'm not here? I took my face out of my hands and shook my head. Trowa was right, I was acting like a selfish child, but then again, I'm a selfish person, I wonder if anyone else could see that.

I decided not to take my house keys with me, there was a chance that I didn't need to use them again, and if I did I could always call Iria. Right now, I just needed some time alone.

Somehow I ended up walking to the school. Ignoring the fact that I saw a car that looked like Trowa's going towards my house. There were tons of '95 Toyota Corollas out there.

I looked around, making sure that no one saw me, before jumping over the fence and running to the roof.

I stood there on the schools roof, looking down at the deserted parking lot. Wondering what it would be like if I jumped. Maybe I should jump...

If I did then it was a good thing that no one was here, that no one could call for an ambulance if I survive the impact (I hope that I don't. I don't want my last moments to be painful.) That was I could just die.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Nobody needed me anymore. I hooked everyone up and made everyone happy. Little did they know, I wasn't happy. Not anymore. Not one bit.

I blinked away some of the tears that started to form. Honestly, I'm not sure when I fell into this depression. I guess the feelings always been there, its just that with all of the things that have been happening this year... it made me sink deeper into it.

"Here goes nothing." I mumble, and was just about to walk off the building when the door to the roof suddenly slammed open. Revealing none other than Trowa.

"Quatre!" he called out to me, "don't jump!"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't?" I asked him. Ignoring the fact that he somehow managed to find me.

Trowa began to walk towards me, slowly, as if afraid that if he made any sudden movements I would jump.

This only made me want to roll my eyes, I may be suicidal but I'm not stupid enough to just jump before letting him finish. That would be rude.

"Because, you're needed and you're still loved." He says.

I snort, "needed? For what? To run the family business? I have nephews who could do better jobs! And who honestly loves me down there? Everyone's too busy being happy to even give me the time of day!" I wiped the tears from my eyes.

I had no idea how close Trowa was until he pulled me from the ledge and into his arms.

He held me close to him as I cried. Rubbing my back soothingly while he whispered into my ear.

"That's not true Quatre. I need you."

I sniffled and shook my head, "no you don't. You'd be fine without me."

He sighed, "yes I do. Because I love you Quatre. And if you jump, I'd jump after you."

I looked up at Trowa through blurry eyes holding him closer to me "I'm sorry!" I sobbed into his shirt, apologizing for everything. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Trowa cupped my chin and lifted my face up towards his. His eyes showed nothing but love. And as I looked into them, a shaky smile formed on my lips, "I love you too.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

{1} I don't own Apple Jacks, nope not one bit. Though they do taste good and satisfy my hunger whenever I'm in the mood for them.

{2} Basically it's the pavilion, quad, auditorium. Whichever. I mentioned that because last year some kids were caught doing those things.

{3} Do you notice that in all anime the roof of the school is always clean? Why is that? Shouldn't there be bird crap, or gum or other stuff like birds nests and stuff up there?

{4} The condom thing actually happened last year during spirit week, with the exception that some of teh condoms were full of piss. One of the piss filled condoms hit the principal on the head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

ECK: MWHAHAHAHA! One more chapter left! So, flames and all of that good stuff are welcome as usual. Please R&R!


	23. Epilouge

.Title: Life Sucks

.Rating: R

.Genre: All

.Disclaimer: I don't own Gwing

.WARNING: this fic has Slash in it. Meaning same sex relationships. If you feel uncomfortable with that, then please do not read. You have been warned.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Epilogue: 5 year later

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Remember when you were a teenager? And you went through that whole teen angst thing? And you only had a few close friends? And life totally sucked beyond belief, or so you thought? And you knew that you shouldn't have, but you fall in love anyways? You know. That one serious high school crush. The one that you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with?

I remember all of that, and even more. How I used to think the world was against me, even though it really wasn't that was just teenage paranoia mixed with slight depression.

... ... ...

Trowa smiled down at me and I smiled back. Relena sniffled a bit and WuFei handed her a tissue. We were in a courthouse in Massachusetts, watching as Heero and Duo became a married couple, with the sign of a paper they were done. Duo gave Heero a slight watery smile as the two joined hands and began to head out of the door for the celebration, the rest of us in tow.

Rei jumped up and held on to Heero's free hand as we walked towards our cars. "So that's it? You guys are husband and...um...wife?" he asked, a bit confused about the wife part since Duo wasn't a girl. Heero only smiled down at his little brother, "yeah. That's it."

"No big wedding?" he asked.

Heero shook his head, "nope."

"But we're still gonna have one hell of a party!" Duo exclaimed happily, "and then after our honeymoon I'm gonna call my sister and tell her we finally got married. It really sucks that her and the family couldn't make it though."

Heero kissed Duo on the lips, "but they'll be happy either way."

Duo smiled at his new spouse.

"You think we should get married?" Trowa asked me.

I looked at him, "what? Seal the deal? I'm a wild animal, no one holds me down!" I joked. But gave him a certain smile, which he knew meant yes.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek, "I thought so."

Relena looked over at WuFei, "when are you going to ask me to marry you?" she asked him.

"When hell freezes over." He stated with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Haven't you seen Little Nikki?" she smiled.

"I thought you two said you weren't a couple." Duo pointed out.

"We're not. We're a pair. There is a difference {1}." Relena nodded.

... ... ...

This may sound strange now, but Heero actually took over his fathers company and is one of my business partners, along with Relena, we're thinking of just joining all three of ours and calling it Maganac Corps. But, that's still in planning.

Heero and Duo live together in Chicago, Heero taking care of his company there while Duo goes to college. You may not believe this, but he wants to be a first grade teacher. I know that if I were a teacher I'd probably kill myself, so the boy is a saint in my book.

As for Relena, she and WuFei live in Los Angeles together. Yes, together. They don't like calling themselves a couple though. Nope, not at all. They sleep together, are head over heels in love with each other and even adopted a bird (as strange as that sounds) together. But, they're not "dating". They're just "room mates with benefits" that are considering marriage. Relena works with her company there while WuFei is trying, with the help of his family, to open a school of karate. He's even agreed to teach me for free. Though I'm still going to give him a donation.

Trowa and I live in Manhattan, New York. In a very large, very nice, and very pricey apartment. I work with my families company that's there and he goes to college. And whenever I feel like I'm going to snap, he makes sure I don't. That's right, no more emotional breakdowns for me. We're actually content with how we live.

Since I'm talking about our lives now, you might be curious about how everyone else is doing, right? Well, lets see...

Rashid is kind of my bodyguard, him and Iria are still together too though they're not married. In fact, they're in no hurry to get married; they're just taking their time and enjoying each other. Iria's a doctor, an occupation that my many other sisters have. I told her to just start a family doctor clinic since just about everyone in the family is obsessed with medical science. And she's actually considering it.

Dorothy and Abdul just got divorced, I'm not too sure why though, maybe it's because she's going to be going abroad for the next three years and that'll put a major strain on their relationship since they are still in love. They don't have any children yet though. Yet is the key word. I have a feeling that once Doro comes back, they're going to get remarried and have lots of babies.

Zechs was supposed to get the company as soon as he finished with college, which was last year, though that plan was shot once he found out that Lu was pregnant and then married her right after. His parents were, of course, furious about that because he wasn't supposed to date until after he got the company. So he handed it over to Relena in a heartbeat. He works as her lawyer now though and lives happily, also in LA, with his wife and daughter, Sylvia.

Cathy's a performer on Broadway. She's excellent in what she does too. Actually, I just went to her latest performance, she's making quite a name for herself. I think that it's only a matter of time before a Hollywood talent scout spots her.

Trition and Leia opened a coffee shop together called Cathy's. It's located in Soho, which is in New York for those who don't know. Which is a pretty good location for the shop. When Trition opened the shop he told me that he couldn't get enough of coffee and doughnuts. I stop by every once in a while when I don't have work or during lunch. Even if it is a little out of the way it doesn't matter because I get to see my friends and get some great pastries to boot.

Maria is still a photographer, she bailed Andrew out of jail a few months ago and he's now under her supervision, which is strange to say since he's a grown man. But he is, Krista doesn't want to deal with him anymore. Maria is straightening him out, putting him through college and everything. And I think that its good that some one does actually enforces something on him, he's kind of the black sheep of the family now. Though I kind of feel pity for him, Maria is one crazy bitch.

Hilde is helping with Howard's small company The Sweepers. She's seeing someone right now too, his name is Yuda. He seems like a nice guy; he's really into his work, just like she is. Personally, I think that they're a perfect match. Hilde and Howard are trying to expand the company out of Orlando. I think that within a month we're going to be business partners.

Merian and Odin are still married and they still live in Miami, I think they're just waiting until Rei turns eighteen and moves out to get a divorced. Or maybe its that they're so used to each others company that it'll feel strange for the two to separate. Rei's only six so it'll be quite a while before he actually moves out. Whenever Heero has time he "steals" his little brother away for a while and never wants to return him but does so anyways. Rei is a sweet child, very affectionate. He loves it when Heero and Duo visit him or when he gets to visit them. and he gets extremely ecstatic when he gets to see everyone together. The child is a cutie pie.

H is still alive and kicking, quite violently at that too. Him, Master O, Uncle G, Grandpa J and Doktor S all somehow met someway and now own a bar in Soho. Not too far from Trition and Leia's café. So, when the late night drinkers are done...drinking, they can go to the café and get some coffee to sober up, even though that really doesn't help. I say late drinkers because the bar closes at seven in the morning and the café opens at six in the morning. They're making okay business. I visit them too (though not to drink of course, I hate the taste of alcohol) to visit some friends.

Mueller and Alex are still together. They're both in college and are roommates, Trowa still keeps in touch with them. Mueller's trying to get a degree in photography and he uses Alex as his main model. Alex is trying to get a degree in psychology maybe some day he'll be my shrink. Both of them still live in Orlando by the way.

Dekim left the family too, he got sick of them is what he told me. He actually went looking for his father and is now living with the man in Pennsylvania. Right now he's working on a technology degree. What kind of tech? I have no clue, and neither does he, he's thinking of making it computer tech since they're so highly demanded, but who knows?

As for Rahne and Mary. Well, Rahne did learn to accept me and we talk from time to time just like Dekim and I. She's getting a degree in literature. Mary got pregnant by Alexis at the age of seventeen and he left her once he found out. So, she's a single mother who works as a stripper somewhere in Michigan. I feel kind of bad for her, but then shrug it off. She's still homophobic, she's just like Irena too, and I have a feeling that her son is going to turn out gay, just like Michel and the cycle of that family will start all over.

Irena passed on not that long ago; she never learned to accept me. Which doesn't bother me, her death wasn't impounding on my life, and I barely knew the woman so I really didn't mourn. As horrible as that sounds. But, would you mourn over a stranger's death?

... ... ...

We went to a buffet restaurant, Duo's request. And just hung out like old times.

We joked, laughed, told stories of our growing up together to Rei, who seemed totally fascinated with it all. While the night grew later, we finally decided that it was time for Heero and Duo to go on their "honeymoon" which only consisted on one night alone in their hotel because one of us was going to take care of Rei for that night.

So, we asked Rei to take four straws and put paper in one of them then shuffle them around and show the top parts to us. And he did all that. We each picked, and WuFei ended up with the paper. He only smiled, "well, I guess Relena and I would be having company over tonight."

Relena nodded with a smile of her own. None of us minded to take care of Rei, he's sweetheart.

Once that was taken care of, WuFei, Relena, Trowa and I took care of the bill. Heero and Duo left before everyone else to get their "honeymoon" started. The hotel sweet and everything was a gift from the rest of us. So, I hope they enjoy themselves.

... ... ...

Maria lent us her condo near the beach. It's a nice place. When you enter the first room you see is the living room, to the left is a hallway with the kitchen and two guest bedrooms and to the right is another hallway with another living room, the master bedroom and the bathroom. It's a nice place.

Trowa kissed me on the neck as soon as we entered the apartment then headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. And I decided to follow him.

... ... ...

After we showered we cuddled together in the living room to watch some TV. And not the stuff adults usually watch, we watched cartoons. Mindless cartoons. Sometimes it's healthy to take a break from all of that responsibility.

I sighed happily as I snuggled closer to Trowa. I'm truly happy. And I have a right to be. I have the universes greatest (in my opinion) boyfriend. And fantastic friends that I can always count on. We're still the same people we used to be only now we're adults, facing adult problems and we're each enjoying it. I'm actually happy with my life. And everyone I speak with is content with theirs also.

Life has its ups and downs and sometimes it feels as if it truly sucks. But when those times come, you have to remember the good things. Like everyone you care about, and that reminds you that even though life can suck, it's worth living.

This is just a brief glimpse into how my life is now. And hopefully, it'll stay this way. If not, then I can deal with it. I'm no longer the teenager with crazed hormones and slight bipolar.

My name is Quatre Raberba Winner.

Please just call me Quatre.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

{1} Sin's idea. Jeez, I've been giving a lot of credit to Sin throughout these last chapters but that's because she helps so much. I luv you Sin! :: Cough cough::

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

. Evil Chibi Kitten: there it is, the last chapter. I hope it's good enough for you peoples. Anyways, I want to thank you all for staying so long with this fic. It's the longest thing that I've ever written, so I think that I'm going to take a little vacation from writing now. But, I will be back.

Criticism, Opinions, Flames, Comments, Complements, and well, just about anything else that's in a review are welcome. Please R and R.


	24. Thank Yous

This is just everyone I want to thank for reviewing, even if they just reviewed once. I still want to thank you all for everything. And for those who flamed me...well, they get a piece of my mind.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . .

. **Sin Katt**: Thanks for everything, I mean, you really helped me out when I needed it. But, I guess that's what friends are for, ne?

.** LadyDragonWolfKnight**: Thank you for reviewing every chapter! And thank you being the first to review the first chapter. It really helped boost my self-esteem.

. **cryearthstearsfalltou**

. **DarrkKatt**

. **Weissangle24**

. **Trio Wing**

. **cyberdistroyer**

. **Duo-23**

. **Misangai**

. **Syaoran-lover**

. **Mel**

.** Zodiac**

. **Dark'lil'Devil**

.** Meri** **Winner**

. **Kyaroru-chan**

. **foxrocker**

. **mlaine**

. **haley**

. **Miaka Kennyuuki**

. **Richard B**

. **animebishieluva**

. **SYUMA-SAN**

. **magical-flyingdragon**

. **Hn**

. **zer0one**

. **foxrocker**

. **sindy**

. **Winged Bonnie 03**

. **MoonTear**

. **rinkurocks**

. **Judy**

. **Emily**

. **Pallazo-chan**

. **Ani Anime**

. **Sarcastic Pessimist **

. **Akennea**

. **Little Dragon**

. **Mithros**

. **Meiyo**

. **Relwarc**

. **Ryui and Gokuru-chan**

. **yukie**

. **Tiere**

. **Baka Jin**: Baka is the right name for you. You're comment on Florida's weather still gets me a bit pissed off, but I forgive you. You live in Iowa, and I understand that place gets pretty cold. But, you're not "Floridian" you're not here when one day can be nice and warm and perfect while the next can be horrible, cold and rainy.

. **Anti-Yaoi-Witch**: "witch" how about bitch? Don't be so damn narrow minded and homophobic, you say in you're bio that you're not, but if you weren't than you wouldn't go looking for fics that specifically say Yaoi in the summary only to flame them

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . .

Well...I hope that's everyone, if not than I am SO sorry for forgetting to place you up here! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Maybe I'll see some of you in my next fic. If not then...it's been fun!

[**Ja Ne**]

-_Evil Chibi Kitten_


End file.
